Vale Tudo
by Anna C. Weasley
Summary: No amor e na guerra, vale tudo. E aquilo era guerra... Ou será que não?
1. Como Isso Começou?

Ser realmente bom em uma coisa é algo difícil de conseguir, porém, não dá para negar que provoca uma grande satisfação. Mas até que ponto alguém poderia ir para ser o melhor? Não apenas isso, mas melhor que outra pessoa?

No amor e na guerra, vale tudo. E aquilo era **guerra**.

Todos os conflitos têm um início. Neste caso, algo que tenha incitado o desentendimento entre aquelas duas pessoas. E quando foi que isso ocorreu? Bom, há momento e lugar exatos:

_1° de Setembro de 2017 na Estação King's Cross_

- Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpius – comentou Rony em voz baixa. – Não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosie. Graças a Deus você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe.

- Rony, pelo amor de Deus. – o tom de Hermione mesclava seriedade e vontade de rir. – Não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem na escola!

Mas o estrago já estava feito. Rose captara perfeitamente a mensagem do pai e já sabia qual era sua nova meta: vencer Scorpius Malfoy de todas as maneiras possíveis.

A pouco mais cinqüenta metros dali, Draco balançava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto embarcava o filho no trem.

- Scorpius, filho. Quero te pedir uma última coisa antes de ir... – olhou por cima do ombro e então se voltou para o pequeno. – Quero que faça de tudo para desbancar a Weasleyzinha em tudo que ela tentar fazer. Filha de quem é, vai tentar ao máximo ser a melhor e nós dois sabemos quem merece esse mérito. Faça jus ao seu sobrenome, me encha de orgulho!

Scorpius acenou firme e positivamente para o homem. Ele faria qualquer coisa para atender ao desejo do pai e nada lhe daria mais prazer do que se ver superior aquela ruiva.

E assim os anos se passaram, a competitividade apenas aumentando…

Não importava quem ganhasse, aquilo apenas incentivava o outro a se esforçar mais...

Agora, exatamente seis anos depois, eles poderiam estar mais velhos, mas a rixa continuava.

- Conseguiu, hein? – Scorpius falou com desdém à Rose, observando o broche reluzente em seu peito.

- Parece que você também. – a letra M dourada na blusa do rapaz evidenciava seu título de monitor chefe. – Como se sente sabendo que este ano você se curvará a mim?

- Vai sonhando, Weasley.


	2. Perder Pra Uma Garota?

**Narrado por Rose**

Bom, era o último ano. Eu queria poder dizer que fiz tudo o que queria nessa escola, porém, não podia. Aquilo que eu mais quis em todos os sete anos ainda não havia se concretizado: fazer Scorpius Malfoy admitir que eu era a melhor e que ele está fadado a permanecer em segundo lugar para sempre. Mas como eu poderia realizar esse desejo se não conseguia superá-lo por completo? Quer dizer, eu tinha certeza de que era melhor que ele, só que às vezes os resultados não coincidiam com a verdade…

- Rose! – Albus veio ao meu encontro na biblioteca. – Me diz, qual é a coisa que você mais gosta?

- Hum… Almôndegas! – falei com os olhos brilhando. Cara, eu não sei porquê mas adorava almôndegas de carne incontrolavelmente! Ok, não chegava a ser obsessão, mas que eu simplesmente ficava fora de mim quando sentia aquele cheirinho característico não dava pra negar.

- Não, a segunda coisa!

- Derrotar o Malfoy? – ergui uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Isso! E você tem mais uma chance de se mostrar superior.

Dei um largo sorriso, interessada.

- Faço qualquer coisa pra ferrar a doninha albina júnior!

- Então me siga.

Ele atravessou a porta da saída. No que ele estava me metendo?

Após andarmos bastante, percebi que íamos entrar no Salão Principal e que havia uma agitação lá dentro. Os alunos incentivavam e estranhamente também vaiavam alguém.

Mas que diabos estaria acontecendo?

- AÊÊÊ! – tinha uma rodinha de pessoas no extremo da mesa da Sonserina parecendo comemorar.

- Mais um se foi… Quem é o próximo que se acha capaz de me vencer? – eu, já estando mais próxima, podia ouvir o sonserino se gabando. Há, a alegria dele duraria pouco.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntei, com as mãos na cintura. Todos olharam para mim de forma arregalada, menos ele. Sorriu daquela forma nojentinha e irônica de sempre.

- Queda de braço. – ele respondeu.

Me sentei a sua frente, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa.

- Tô dentro.

O público todo ficou mais que surpreso. Malfoy deu um leve riso de escárnio, estralando os dedos.

- Por mais que eu adora te humilhar, vou ter que recusar. Seria covardia já que você é…

- Uma garota? Haha, me parece que você está com medo.

Ele revirou os olhos ao ouvir a risada geral.

- Está bem, Rose "Fracasso" Weasley! Só não chore quando eu torcer seu pulso… - o loiro segurou firmemente a minha mão.

- Já! – um corvinal qualquer berrou.

1… 2…. BUM!

- QUÊ?

- É Rose Jean Weasley, querido. – corrigi, dando meu sorriso triunfal.

- Cara, perder pra uma garota? – ouvi Mark Cooper zombar de seu amigo.

Apesar do machismo do Cooper, eu simplesmente ignorei e me levantei do assento.

- É, foi uma boa distração... Mais sorte na próxima. – pisquei para o loiro e voltei à biblioteca onde havia deixado minhas coisas.

Ai, ai... E esse garoto ainda pensava que podia comigo! Coitado.

-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Aquilo foi bem humilhante. Tá, humilhante é pouco! Seria a piada da escola pelo resto da semana. Mas ela era forte demais pra uma garota! Não estou desmerecendo o sexo feminino nem tentando me fazer melhor do que fui, porém, a Weasley não poderia ter me vencido senão pela força... E homens são, por natureza, mais fortes que mulheres.

- Cara, estou com vergonha de andar com você agora. – Mark continuava a tirar uma comigo.

- Cala a boca. – respondi, aborrecido.

- Perder de vez em quando pra Weasley tudo bem, mas numa queda de braço? Que decepção... – fingia estar zangado comigo, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Comecei a ficar com dor de cabeça. Ele não ia parar nunca?

- Tô pensando seriamente em...

- Mark! – o interrompi. – Te dou dez sicles pra você ficar de boca fechada.

- Nem todo o dinheiro do mundo vai fazer a sua vergonha ser apagada da minha memória.

- Vinte sicles e não se fala mais nesse assunto.

- Fechado. – ele apertou minha mão e eu revirei os olhos.

Chegamos então a sala do Prof. Binns, de História da Magia. História não é uma matéria realmente chata se você se interessa, o problema é quando um espectro caduco tenta te ensinar. Daí só querendo muito aprender pra entender alguma coisa! Ou com muita vontade de superar alguém...

Weasley estava sentada numa das primeiras carteiras duplas junto a uma amiga, com os braços apoiados na mesa e os dedos das mãos entrelaçados, a coluna ereta e os olhos fixos no quadro negro, mais do que preparada para a aula começar. Eu quase podia ver uma auréola reluzente pairando sobre sua cabeça... Ela realmente se achava muito perfeita, não é?

Me sentei com Mark na carteira ao lado. A ruiva me lançou um olhar desafiador acompanhado daquele mesmo sorriso de algumas horas atrás. Fiquei ainda mais irritado, a encarando com raiva. Eu ia ter minha revanche e ia ser agora!

- Boa tarde, classe! – disse o professor, atravessando a lousa. Os alunos responderam com desânimo. – Onde eu havia parado? – perguntou a si próprio, falando tão devagar que já se podia ouvir os bocejos. – Ah sim, a crise no século XVIII. O que ocorreu nesse século? Alguém sabe me dizer?

A grifinória próxima a mim levantou o braço.

- Srta. Weasley?

- Revolta dos duendes.

- Por que eles estavam se revoltando?

- Queriam ser reconhecidos pelo que faziam aos seus mestres, cansados da forma como eram tratados. Turgue, o Rebelde que os liderou.

Então eu comecei a rir. É, eu simplesmente desatei a gargalhar e todos começaram a me observar, alguns assustados outros achando graça. Weasley estava irada, cerrando os punhos.

- Algum problema? – ela questionou.

Limpei uma lágrima que escorria pelo canto do olho.

- Isso é absurdo. Que porra é _Turgue, o Rebelde_?

- Sr. Malfoy! – Binns não gostou da minha escolha de palavras.

- Desculpe, vou reformular... Quem é esse _Turgue_? – olhei para a garota com sardas no rosto.

- O líder da revolta, duh! – dizia como se eu fosse um retardado.

- É Urgue, o Impuro! Como alguém pode ser tão burro... – reprovei-a.

O professor olhava de um para o outro.

- Parece que só um aluno andou estudando... Quinze pontos para a Sonserina.

- COMO É? – a minha rival guinchou. – Isso não é justo! Eu acertei a maior parte da pergunta.

- Cometer um erro desses não é digno de pontos.

Ela ficou com a boca escancarada, como se fosse dizer algo, mas estava indignada demais pra isso. A maioria das pessoas estava rindo. Não tinha sido exatamente uma vitória, mas eu estava satisfeito...

Quando a aula acabou ela veio me procurar, possessa. Fiquei um pouco receoso, afinal, ela não era nem um pouco fraca e era bem capaz que ela me batesse.

- Vai indo na frente... – falei para Mark que ia me acompanhar para a próxima aula.

Rose Weasley já veio pondo seu dedo indicador contra meu peito, pontuando cada palavra com um cutucão.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo daquela forma?

- Você estava errada. – respondi, dando os ombros.

- Mas me chamar de burra? Me humilhar assim?

- Foi merecido. – ia andando, porém, ela não deixou de me seguir.

- Eles riram...

- Como fizeram essa manhã...

- Mas eu tinha acertado boa parte da explicação...

- Assim como eu tinha vencido todos que me desafiaram na queda de braço até você aparecer... Admita, Weasley.

Ela nunca admitiria que eu estava certo, não para mim.

- Você devia estudar mais. – comentei. Ironia pura. – Esse não é o tipo de exemplo que devia estar dando... Bom, pra sorte de todos, ao menos um dos monitores-chefes está cumprindo suas obrigações.

Ah, como me dava prazer ver aquela expressão fatal no rosto daquela garota. A verdade é que eu simplesmente **amo** irritá-la.

-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-


	3. Não Dormimos No Mesmo Quarto

**Narrado por Scorpius**

A agitação de início de ano já se tornava menor com o passar dos dias. Na última semana de Setembro, as coisas já estavam bem mais tranqüilas... Porém, uma notícia fez com que todos os alunos ficassem empolgados novamente.

- É com muito prazer que anuncio que este ano a escola contará com um baile de Natal. Qualquer aluno a partir do terceiro ano poderá comparecer. – a Diretora McGonagall falava durante o jantar no Salão Principal. – Se trata de um baile de gala, por isso, aviso agora que deverão usar apenas traje a rigor.

Pareceu uma explosão. Quando a palavra "baile" foi dita, ficou quase impossível ouvir o que Mark dizia de tanto barulho.

- E aí? Acha que a uvinha aceitaria ir ao baile comigo? – ele tinha que praticamente berrar pra se fazer entendido.

- Quem? – a mania dele de apelidar cada ser vivo e objeto me deixava confuso às vezes.

- A uvinha mais deliciosa da Corvinal é claro! – Mark indicou uma garota com o olhar.

Sentada à mesa a nossa frente estava Dominique Weasley. Ah, eu devia ter imaginado que era dela de quem ele estava falando. Provavelmente, deu o apelido graças às mechas roxas no seu cabelo loiro.

- Ela te dispensa desde o quarto ano. Desiste, cara! – falei, revirando os olhos. Não consegui desanimá-lo, na verdade acho que o incentivei a fazer alguma loucura.

- Quanto mais ela me repele, mais eu quero aquela garota. Com licença, meu caro amigo! Tenho um convite a fazer... – deu alguns tapinhas nas minhas costas e contornou a mesa para chegar a sua pretendente.

Eu bem que queria observar o belo fora que Mark levaria, porém, as risadinhas histéricas ao meu lado roubaram minha atenção. Era só um grupo de meninas da minha casa me olhando, enquanto abafavam risadas... Apenas uma delas estava mais séria, mas ainda assim sorrindo para mim.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi de que eu tivesse babado molho de tomate na camisa ou estivesse com uma enorme espinha no rosto. Só quando a mais discreta delas se levantou e começou a andar em minha direção que minhas ideias tomaram outro rumo…

- Oi… - a morena de olhos verdes ocupou o lugar do meu amigo. – Você é o Malfoy, certo? – continuava sorrindo.

- Só Scorpius. E você…?

- Wendy Scott. Já é veterano, não é? – ela olhou de relance por cima do ombro para as amigas. – Eu estava pensando… A gente podia sair um dia desses. Tomar uma cerveja amanteigada ou simplesmente zanzar por aí.

Normalmente eu acharia estranho uma garota chegar em mim. É que no geral sou eu que faço esse papel, mas eu não a dispensaria por causa dessa atitude. Admito, o que mais pesou foi o fato dela ser… Como eu posso dizer? Bom… Gostosa. Não tem como expressá-la melhor em palavras. Ela não era realmente bonita, e sim gostosa. Tá, eu sei que vocês não vão querer que eu estenda muito o assunto.

- Ok, quando quiser. – falei.

- Então, tá… Tchau, Scorpius. – ela piscou para mim. Eu acompanhei suas curvas até que Wendy se sentasse no seu antigo assento.

Cara, me dei bem.

De repente, Mark desabou ao meu lado.

- Mark, você nem sabe o que aconte… - tive que parar onde estava. Havia uma tigela de frango com quiabo em sua cabeça… Que porra é essa? – Mark, eu devo perguntar ou…

- É mesmo necessário? – ele tirava uma asa de frango que estava enroscada no cabelo. Examinou-a. – Hum, parece bom. – levou o pedaço a boca. – Nossa, tá ótimo! – seus olhos brilhavam. – Quer um pouquinho?

- Er, não. – ergui uma sobrancelha. Prefiro comer alimentos que não tenham passado pelo couro cabeludo de ninguém, mas sem frescura.

- Uvinha querida, obrigada por essa refeição maravilhosa! Já disse hoje que te amo? – Mark berrava para Dominique Weasley que apenas lhe lançou um olhar de ódio e voltou a comer seu jantar. – Ela gosta de mim, eu sei que sim… - mastigava o frango, enquanto encarava a corvinal.

Nem comento nada…

-x-x-x-x-

Um bom tempo depois, fui para meu dormitório. Quase me esqueci! Um detalhe importante que vocês talvez queiram saber… Eu divido a sala comunal com Rose Weasley. Eu sei o que provavelmente estão pensando, mas vou explicar. Como monitores-chefes recebemos alguns privilégios e um deles é um quarto só para nós! Mas o único ponto negativo era ter que usufruir da mesma sala comunal. Não que fosse realmente um problema, era só cada um ir para o seu quarto e fim de história.

Porém, naquela noite seria diferente. Eu a vi numa mesa ao lado da janela, jogando xadrez de bruxo. Ou melhor, apenas treinando lá, sozinha. Enxerguei mais uma oportunidade de desafiá-la naquela situação.

- Posso? – pedi permissão para me sentar. Eu sentaria mesmo que ela negasse, mas aceitando ela evitava uma discussão longa e irritante.

- Claro, mas não sei por que sequer tentar. Eu sou a melhor nesse jogo.

- Correção: segunda melhor.

- Veremos.

Ficamos horas ali sentados, a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, refletindo possíveis jogadas. O relógio já soava meia-noite quando a ruiva voltou a falar alguma coisa.

- Xeque.

Analisei o tabuleiro. Meu rei estava praticamente encurralado.

Eu não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas ela era boa. Realmente boa. E eu iria perder a partida com toda a certeza.

- Bispo na C7. – disse, já ciente da derrota.

A grifinória deu seu infame sorriso vitorioso.

- Rainha na F6. Xeque-mate.

O meu rei se atirou no meio do tabuleiro, se rendendo. Minha frustração era nítida.

- Desta vez, não vou ficar me gabando pra você. – ela dizia. – Eu menti. Não sou a melhor, mas aprendi com o melhor… O meu pai. – orgulhava-se. – Você não foi tão…

- Ei, ei! – a interrompi. – Não me elogie.

- Quê? Eu nem ia…

- Ia sim, ia dizer que eu não fui tão mal. Sem gentilezas, Weasley. Não vamos tornar a rixa amigável logo agora no nosso último ano…

- Acho que não se pode chamar uma rixa de amigável.

Eu também sentia com mais frequência vontade de elogiá-la. Digo, em relação a inteligência e o sucesso com que ela fazia certas coisas. Em inúmeras delas, ela era mais habilidosa que eu, mas a droga do meu orgulho não permitia que eu dissesse isso.

Silêncio tenso no ar.

- Er… Vai ter o baile, né? Me admira que a McGonagall não nos tenha avisado antes do comunicado oficial. Quero dizer, somos os monitores-chefes. – a ruiva estava tentando conversar civilizadamente comigo. Que erva ela fumou?

- Não está satisfeita com as mordomias que recebeu? – olhei, incrédulo para ela apontando para o centro da sala. Quer mais exclusividade que isso?

- Sou muito grata, tá? Só achei que ficaríamos sabendo.

- Deve ser cedo pra perguntar, mas você já sabe com quem vai? – perguntei por curiosidade. Na realidade, nem estava curioso, a pergunta saiu antes que eu pudesse realmente pensar sobre o assunto.

- É, é meio cedo pra isso mesmo. Por que quer saber em todo caso?

- Calma, não é como se eu estivesse querendo te convidar! – quase ri com essa possibilidade. Pera, que possibilidade?

- Bom, isso é um alívio. – ela suspirou.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – fiquei um tanto ofendido.

- Ah, é só que nem em um zilhão de anos eu iria com você…

- Mas há muitas outras que iriam.

- Haha, é! Muitas outras sem cérebro, com mau gosto, ou falta de opção…

- Não vou falar nada, porque senão será sobre o tipo de cara que te convidaria. Aí sim seria baixaria!

Weasley fechou os olhos em fendas, pronta pra pular no meu pescoço, mas se limitou a dizer:

- Vou dormir. – levantou-se, andando em direção ao seu quarto.

Comecei a rir bem baixinho.

- Cala boca. – a ouvi berrar. Eu já disse que amo irritá-la? Já? Bom, eu continuou amando.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Rose**

Dava uma volta nos jardins com Kate e Lily. As duas falavam animadas sobre algum assunto relacionado a música, mas eu não estava muito atenta. Ah, essa é a oportunidade perfeita para apresentá-las...

Kate é minha melhor amiga desde que entrei pra escola. Dividia o dormitório com ela até o ano passado, antes de virar monitora-chefe. Sendo sincera, se eu não me dedicasse tanto pra me destacar, eu provavelmente seria ofuscada por Kate e seus olhos esverdeados. A garota tinha cabelos cacheados e loiros, e eu me sentia completamente uma "tábua" perto dela e suas curvas, todos sempre torceram os pescoços no corredor só para admirá-la.

A Lily… Bom, eu adoro essa garota! O que mais gosto nela é a sinceridade. Ela não tem medo de ser chata ou grossa, se acha que tem algo errado ela vai dizer! Mas sincera só até certo ponto. Quando se trata dos seus assuntos pessoais, Lily dificilmente se abre, pelo menos ultimamente. Não sei o que mudou, só sei que isso talvez esteja começando a isolá-la.

- Rose, você tá péssima! – minha prima comentou, fazendo com que eu me concentrasse nela. Minhas olheiras eram fundas.

- Eu não dormi muito bem, insônia. – cocei os olhos.

- Hum… O novo colega de dormitório não te dá descanso? – Kate perguntou, sorrindo marotamente.

- Não dividimos o quarto, só a sala comunal. Por que você tem que maliciar tudo? – revirei os olhos.

As duas riram.

- Ok, mas não acredito que esteja sendo a melhor experiência da sua vida.

- Bom, a melhor não é mesmo, mas não é ruim. Ele não me provoca muito, tentamos nos manter distantes, cada um na sua. E é uma honra ter recebido o meu título, então qualquer coisinha ruim vale a pena. – só faltava o hino de Hogwarts tocar no fundo. Tudo bem, às vezes eu exagero!

- Vocês se comportam como duas criancinhas de seis anos. – Lily balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu jurei a mim mesma que tentaria superá-lo em tudo, o negócio é pessoal! – como elas não conseguiam compreender a gravidade daquilo?

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que o Malfoy até que pode ser um cara legal. – Kate disse. Eu e a outra ruiva nos voltamos para ela, incrédulas. – Se der uma chance pra conhecê-lo pelo menos. Sei lá, ele pode meio que ser a sua versão masculina.

- Acho que você andou cheirando umas coisas e não nos contou… - Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Deixem eu explicar. – a loira parou de andar para que nos focássemos nela. – Veja bem, a Rose pode ser bem irritante de vez em quando com essa mania de competir, não é?

Lily acenou positivamente. Eu cruzei os braços, emburrada.

- Mas nós adoramos ela, apesar disso. Porque mesmo extrapolando, ela é uma amiga incrível, muito divertida, gentil e outra série de elogios que eu não vou ficar falando aqui pro seu ego inflar.

- Obrigada. – sorri de lado.

- Agora me digam: por que o Malfoy não pode ser exatamente assim? Nós só vemos um lado do sonserino, que é essa parte irritante e ambiciosa que faz de tudo pra vencer. Mas por trás disso, pode haver um Scorpius legal, ué!

Olhei para minha prima. Ela estava tão descrente quanto eu.

- Claro, Kate… Sério, você tá chapada? – Lily perguntou quase que séria.

- Esqueçam. – suspirou. – Vamos mudar de assunto. Lily, seu irmão está um pecado esse ano! Ai, como eu queria aquele sorriso com covinhas pra mim…

- Eca! Acho que prefiro você falando aquelas pirações que isso!

- Ok, não vou falar do seu irmão. Vou falar do da Rose! – fez aquilo de propósito. Por que sempre sobra pra mim?

- O que você poderia possivelmente falar sobre o Hugo? Ele é só um pirralho quintanista. – dei outra revirada de olhos.

- Que nada, virou um baita partido! Se eu já não tivesse dezoito anos… Ai ai…

- Eu concordo com a Lily, isso é simplesmente constrangedor! – fiz uma careta de nojo.

- Mas o Hugo está mesmo muito bem esse ano. – a garota ruiva comentou, corando.

A fitei por alguns segundos, desconfiada. Nhá, não deve ser nada…

-x-x-x-x-

Estava na biblioteca naquela tarde no início de Outubro. Andava frequentando-a mais desde que Malfoy havia me superado em História da Magia. Não queria correr o risco de passar mais um vexame daqueles.

Eu devolvia um livro numa estante, quando vi alguém vindo em minha direção desengonçadamente. Só dava para ver as pernas e as mãos, pois uma pilha de livros a sua frente me impossibilitava de ver quem era.

Corri para ajudar o pobre coitado que por um triz não derruba tudo no chão.

- Mu-muito obrigado. – disse timidamente o garoto.

- Imagina. - segurei aquela torre de papel. Pra minha surpresa era super leve eu pude colocá-la com sucesso sobre uma mesa. Meu Deus, como ele é fracote…

Olhei para o desajeitado e só então entendi. Ele usava óculos de aros grossos, estava totalmente descabelado, com a camisa pra dentro da calça e parecia meio desnutrido. Pela sua postura e pelos livros avançados que estavam na pilha, via que se tratava de um grande nerd.

Eu já havia o visto, mas não me recordava do seu nome de forma alguma!

- Me desculpe por isso, Weasley! Eu às vezes sou meio, er, desastrado.

- Tome mais cuidado na próxima, hã… - como era mesmo? – Hum…

- Enzzo, Enzzo McKenzie! – ele disse, empolgado. Continuei com a mesma expressão de confusão. – Do seu ano… Da sua casa… Faço as mesmas aulas que você… - insistia. Suspirou, se rendendo. – O garoto que tropeçou no primeiro ano na seleção, esbarrou num candelabro, que fez a mesa dos professores pegar fogo, o que acabou incendiando a barba do Professor Hagrid. – corou, envergonhado.

Aaaah tá, esse garoto. Droga, eu vou rir.

Pronto, já estou rindo.

- Foi você? Merlin, aquilo foi hilário!

- É, humilhação pública costuma ser, eu entendo bem do assunto. – ajeitou os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz comprido.

Parei imediatamente.

- Sinto muito, que falta de sensibilidade da minha parte. – me repreendi.

- Tudo bem… Depois de sete anos a gente se acostuma com os risos.

- Vamos começar novamente. Rose Weasley, muito prazer! – estendi minha mão para o garoto de cabelos negros arrepiadamente lisos.

Ele encarou minha mão por um tempo, depois voltou seu olhar para o meu rosto. Não sabia por quanto tempo eu ainda conseguiria manter meu sorriso encorajador.

- Enzzo McKenzie. – ele enfim aceitou o cumprimento.

Quando soltamos as mãos, analisei seu rosto.

- Mas que estranho, eu não sou de esquecer as coisas… Acho que teria me lembrado de te ver, se é do meu ano e da Grifinória, está inscrito nas mesmas aulas que eu…

- Eu tenho o dom de ser meio invisível e não sou de falar muito. – deu os ombros. – Mas isso não me incomoda, não se preocupe. Eu sei que toda frase que eu digo parece carregada de rancor e ironia, mas é só meu jeito de falar, isso quando eu falo... Na verdade, sou bastante conformado.

Ele era uma figura estranha… Mas interessante. Me pareceu muito solitário, precisando de um amigo... Hum, quem sabe não é?

- Enzzo, me diga uma coisa… Você gosta de almôndegas?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/a: Capítulo mais longo que os anteriores e os próximos serão desse comprimento mais ou menos :D Bom, eu espero que estejam gostando da fic! Não é a ideia mais original do mundo se tratando de Rose&Scorpius, mas é muito divertida de escrever e espero que de ler também. Não a nada que eu ame mais que reviews com suas opiniões por isso se tiverem a gentileza, a autora aqui vai ficar mega inspirada e contente *-*

Bjooooos!


	4. Gesto Inapropriado

**Narrado por Rose**

Convidei Enzzo para almoçar no dia seguinte. É claro que ele almoçava na mesma mesa que eu por ser da Grifinória, mas nunca próximo de mim, senão o teria visto... Ou não.

Eu estava de frente para ele, abismada com a mísera quantidade de comida em seu prato. Hugo, que estava ao meu lado e Lily, que estava à direita de Enzzo, também estavam surpresos. Antes que minha prima dissesse alguma besteira, – ou alguma verdade dolorida – resolvi falar.

- Gente, esse é o Enzzo McKenzie. – o apresentei animadamente.

- E aí? Sou Hugo. – Hugo acenou para ele com a cabeça e começou a se servir de macarrão.

- E eu Lily. Ah, que bom que sei seu nome, assim não fica tão chato quanto falar isso pra um desconhecido...

"Ah não, Lily, cala a boca!" eu pensava, aflita.

- Por que comer feito uma modelo anoréxica? Desculpe a franqueza, mas você vai desmaiar antes da quinta aula.

- Er... É que eu sou alérgico a muitas coisas. – o moreno deu de ombros. – Então só posso comer tomate e cenoura dessa mesa.

- Meu Deus! Você tem alergia a quê?

- Hum, vejamos... Trigo, nozes, frutos do mar, amendoim, óleos em geral e definitivamente nada com glúten! Eu posso comer carne, mas só tem coisa frita aqui...

- Toma esse leitinho, então...

- Não posso, intolerância a lactose.

- Isso que dizer que... – não pude conter o tom levemente choroso na minha voz. É que se trata de uma coisa muito grave... – Você não come almôndegas?

- Acho que eu te disse isso ontem mesmo, certo? Bom, pois é, não como.

- Pobrezinho...

- Ah, não tem problema... – devia temer que eu caísse no choro por tão pouco. – Bem que eu queria comer essas coisas, mas já me acostumei. Além disso, eu sou alérgico a cães, gatos, roedores... Ando suspeitando que a corujas também. – tinha uma expressão pensativa.

- Chega! Tô perdendo o apetite! – berrou Lily. Nós três arregalamos os olhos para a garota. Ela fitou o garoto de cabelos castanhos puxados pro ruivo a sua frente e corou furiosamente. – Desculpem... – desviou o olhar para seu próprio prato, cutucando o purê com o garfo, constrangida.

Deixando o breve escândalo de lado, me voltei para Enzzo.

- Mas você come muito pouco, sua mãe poderia te mandar alguma coisa extra ou...

- Minha mãe? – parecia que havia dito um absurdo. – Ela ainda não aceita que eu seja um italiano que não pode comer pizza.

- Você é italiano? – perguntei, maravilhada.

- Sim, mas só nasci na Itália, minha mãe que era de lá. Daí ela conheceu o meu pai que é inglês e... Ah, já dá pra ter uma idéia do que aconteceu.

- É, a gente pode pular a parte em que você foi concebido. – Hugo brincou.

Eu e Enzzo rimos, porém, Lily só deu um leve sorriso, possivelmente ainda envergonhada.

Ah, o Enzzo parece ser um cara legal. Ele é meio problemático e tudo mais, mas eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.

-x-x-x-x-

Havia acabado o treino de Quadribol e vi Kate discutindo com Albus. Ele tinha acertado um balaço nela sem querer e a minha amiga não parecia disposta a perdoá-lo tão cedo... Ao menos era isso que eu pensava. Melhor intervir antes que alguém se machuque. É sério!

- Ei, gente, calma lá! Dá pra ouvir os berros de vocês lá do outro lado do campo! – cheguei dizendo.

- Er, eu... Hã... Eu só tava querendo pedir desculpas... Dá pra dizer pra sua amiga que ela tá pirando? – Albus parecia levemente assustado com a reação explosiva de Kate.

- Como é? Você sabe muito bem que não foi isso que você me disse. – minha amiga quando fica muito nervosa simplesmente fala o que está pensando, conheço bem a peça.

Albus riu com desdém.

- Não? Então, diga a Rose o que foi!

- Ok, esperem... Kate, o que o Al te disse?

A loira olhou para o garoto por alguns instantes. A expressão de Albus era um tanto desafiadora. Tá, estou completamente confusa! Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Ele disse que sentia muito pelo balaço. – respondeu, sem olhar para mim.

Albus começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Tsc, tsc... – ia saindo ali, mas ao passar ao lado de Kate fitou-a. – Vou tomar mais cuidado na próxima. Você também devia.

Após aquela cena toda, era óbvio que eu havia perdido algum detalhe.

- Não era isso, não é? – questionei, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Claro que era, Rose... Vamos sair daqui. – ela andou na minha frente, decidida a não conversar. O que ela está escondendo?

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Já era quase Halloween quando enfim levei aquela sonserina do quinto ano pra sair. Ela tentou ser discreta durante as semanas anteriores, mas ainda assim ficava me pressionando sutilmente para que a levasse para um encontro em Hogsmeade.

Wendy Scott podia possuir um corpo violão e tudo mais, mas a verdade é que sua personalidade era bastante... Vazia. Percebi isso nos primeiros quinze minutos quando iniciei perguntas sobre ela. É! Eu escuto as garotas nos encontros, ao invés de ficar analisando-as da cabeça aos pés com aquele sorriso sacana. Que é, acha estranho? Não, eu não sou gay, cacete!

- E até parece que ele ia me ligar! Quero dizer, nem teria como, eu não tenho telefone... – dizia, enquanto saíamos do Três Vassouras.

Já estava ficando entediado, apenas acenando com a cabeça ao fim de cada frase. Sabe aquilo que eu falei sobre ouvir as garotas? Olha, tá difícil manter o que eu disse.

- Mas mudando um pouco de assunto... A essa altura, você já deve ter um par para o baile, certo? – começou a me encarar. É minha impressão ou ela tem segundas intenções com esse papo? – Alguém assim como você já deve ter arranjado acompanhante.

- Não. – dei os ombros.

- Mesmo? – vi o brilho nos olhos verdes dela, os quais ela começou a piscar sem parar. Ela está estranha. – Bom, eu também não. – e o que isso deveria significar?

Ah... Saquei.

- O quê? Você quer ir comigo?

- Ai, Scorpius! Que idéia maravilhosa! – ela exclamou, com um exagerado entusiasmo. – Bom, eu não estava esperando por um convite, mas eu não poderia recusar.

Me senti enganado instantaneamente.

- Pera, eu não... – já ia tirando satisfações, mas me calei quando ela me agarrou pelo pescoço, me beijando vorazmente.

Pego de surpresa, não conseguia fazer nada a não ser corresponder, ainda mais porque ela estava se oferecendo assim. Que é? Eu ainda sou homem e tenho minhas necessidades!

Minhas mãos estavam em suas costas, mas ela as baixou um pouco, se separando de mim. Viu? Eu não fiz nada, ela que estava sendo fácil...

- E então? Tudo bem pra você? – Wendy roçou sua perna na minha.

- Hã... Aham... – murmurei uma afirmação.

- Ótimo. – sorriu, satisfeita. – Está ficando meio tarde... A gente devia voltar pro castelo. Tem uma coisa lá no meu quarto que eu queria te mostrar...

Cara, eu não consigo me controlar. Juro que estou tentando evitar que ela faça uma besteira, mas... É tão tentador. Você não pode, Scorpius! Você é o monitor-chefe!

Ah... Quem liga?

Mark não vai acreditar no que eu estava fazendo enquanto ele cumpria detenção.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Rose**

Duas horas. Duas horas da manhã. Eu simplesmente não creio nisso.

A porta se abriu e ele vinha entrando, tirando a gravata. Deve ter ficado espantado ao me ver no sofá da nossa Sala Comunal, com um robe de seda, de pernas e braços cruzados. Quis garantir também que ele veria minha expressão impaciente e irritada.

- Ainda acordada? – o loiro perguntou, como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente normal...

- Eu que devia te perguntar. – me levantei num pulo. – ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? – perguntei, ou melhor, exigi uma resposta.

- Eu, bem... – se embaralhava todo para formular algo.

- Pelo horário eu presumo que tenha estado com uma garota das bem oferecidas... Você tem noção da gravidade disso! Eu poderia ir agora mesmo até a McGonagall e fazer você perder seu distintivo!

- Não, não faça isso! – Scorpius Malfoy estava nas minhas mãos.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu poderia. – ameacei.

- Mas não vai. – ele sorriu, marotamente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque... – ele passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros. Lancei-lhe um olhar mortal que não o intimidou. – Lá no fundo, sabe que é uma pessoa legal e não é dedo-duro.

- Não tem essa de dedo-duro! – berrei, me desvencilhando dele. – É meu dever como monitora reportar comportamentos inadequados e o seu está no topo dos piores possíveis!

- Ah, vamos, Weasley! Você realmente acha que ninguém nunca fez nada de errado desde que começamos a monitorar? Novidade pra você: já fizeram.

- M-mas... Eu vigio tão bem e... Eu nunca vi nenhum sinal... Bom, o que quero dizer é que tudo que eu VI eu reportei.

- Ah, eu duvido. Sua amiguinha Kate Smeath não é das mais santas… Nunca encobriu nada dela? Eu realmente duvido.

Ele tinha razão. Eu já havia livrado Kate de belas encrencas e nunca a denunciei, mesmo com algumas de suas escapadinhas do dormitório a noite. Não que ela fosse uma garota toda dada, não pensem isso. Mas a loira já teve alguns namorados e bem… Ela nunca foi nenhum exemplo quando a questão é se _conter_, se entendem a sutileza.

Inspirei fundo, derrotada.

- Eu acredito que seja primeira vez que você comete uma infração dessas. – ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Então, que não se repita. Na próxima, se passar das onze e você não estiver aqui nem espere me ver quando voltar… Vá pra sala da diretora que é lá que você vai me encontrar!

- Você é cruel, Weasley. – o loiro me fitou assustado. – Mas valeu! – me abraçou, num impulso.

Eu senti minha face queimar por inteiro, ficando paralisada. Só quando ele se afastou que se tocou do quão, er… Inapropriado foi seu gesto. O momento ficou extremamente constrangedor.

- Certo, hã… Boa noite. – ele acenou vagamente com a mão, se dirigindo ao seu quarto.

- Ah, tchau. – o olhei de relance, ainda petrificada por causa do abraço.

Quando ouvi o bater da porta, desabei no pequeno sofá em frente a lareira.

- Hunf… Mas que irresponsável! E sou sempre eu que banco a chata… Ah, também! Estava errado, queria o quê? – meus pensamentos então tomaram um rumo inesperado. Ainda podia sentia o calor de seu abraço... – Ele cheira bem… - sorri de lado. É O QUE HEIN? – Rose, acorda pra vida mulher! – bati no meu próprio rosto. Deve ser o sono, afinal, já é de madrugada e... Ah, não tô legal!

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Acordei no dia seguinte parecendo nem ter pregado os olhos. Cara, é uma droga acordar cedo! Ainda mais dormindo no horário que eu dormi…

Abri a porta do meu quarto no mesmo momento que a Weasley abriu a do dela. Ambos ficamos surpresos, recuando um pouco.

- Bom dia. – ela disse educadamente.

Senti-me estranhamente bem-humorado.

- Bom dia – retribui. A grifinória não estava totalmente pronta, com alguns botões da blusa abertos, tentando dar o nó da gravata.

Vocês que me perdoem, mas eu estava olhando pra ela. Sim, estava olhando seu decote na maior cara de pau e não podem me censurar, os instintos falam mais alto! Eu não sabia que ela tinha toda essa comissão de frente…

- O que exatamente você está fazendo? – a ruiva me interrogou, irritada. Droga, não consigo parar de olhar! – Oh meu Deus! – acho que ela sacou. – Seu... Seu…

Fiquei piscando pesadamente até que consegui redirecionar meu olhar para outro local, mas não a tempo de impedir o tapa que levei na cara.

PAF!

- Tarado! – saiu, batendo o pé e abotoando a camisa.

Isso está ficando perigoso. No fim das contas, dividir o mesmo espaço com a Weasley pode ser mais complicado do que eu pensava…

-x-x-x—x-

- Meu amigo, você é um homem de sorte! - Mark admitia, nos corredores. – A Scott é realmente… - ele desenhou suas curvas no ar. – Wow!

- Eu sei, ontem a noite foi ótimo! – o sorriso de satisfação era inevitável.

- Isso aí, cara! Tá podendo hein? – me deu uma cotovelada leve. – Pelo que sei dela, ela é bem exigente pra escolher.

- Como assim? – fiquei intrigado.

- Ah, ela só pega veteranos e de preferência com um certo status na escola. E tendo o título que você tem, acho que dá pra dizer que você se destaca do resto…

- Só um segundo. – o interrompi. – Você quer dizer que ela só tá saindo comigo porque eu sou monitor e tecnicamente um cara mais velho?

Ele ficou alguns segundos pensando.

- Bom, sim. Mas acho que vale a pena se fazer de otário por uma noite de sexo. – deu os ombros, rindo.

- Não! – agora eu fiquei zangado. – Assim eu até me sinto… Me sinto…

- Usado?

- É!

- Mas tecnicamente você também tá usando ela, ou vai dizer que tá apaixonado?

Droga, ele me pegou. Percebeu isso na minha expressão culpada.

- Pois é, amigo. – apoiou a mão no meu ombro. – A vida é dura, mas a gente tira vantagem do que pode. Por isso, não fique se sentindo mal por ela só querer você por futilidades… Ela te ofereceu algo em troca e a menos que você seja muito burro, não vai recusar né? – piscou pra mim.

Então alguém esbarrou no Mark. Ele cambaleou, quase caindo no chão.

- Ei, otário! Vê se apresta mais aten… Uvinha! – ele é meio bipolar, não acham?

Dominique Weasley revirou os olhos, realmente impaciente.

- Sentiu minha falta? - perguntou, esperançoso.

- Por mais tempo que eu passe sem te ver nunca é tempo demais.

Ele pede pra ouvir isso. Pra que se torturar assim?

- Como vai você?

- Eu estava bem, até agora. – a garota falava quase com rancor.

Incrivelmente, Mark continuava sorrindo, inabalado.

- Eu andei pesquisando sobre você ultimamente…

- Você quer dizer que andou roubando minhas calcinhas de novo?

- NÃO! Que tipo de cara acha que eu sou?

- Do tipo impossível de repelir.

- Nisso você está certa! Mas enfim, eu soube que você não tem acompanhante pro baile… - seus olhos brilhavam.

- Eu não vou a essa droga. Odeio festas.

- Isso porque você nunca foi a uma festa com o Mark aqui! E aí, o que me diz?

A loira de mechas roxas riu maldosamente.

- No dia em que eu for a algum lugar na sua companhia, não se anime muito. Deve ser apenas um clone menos esperto e com algum problema sério de miopia.

- Você é má, garota. – Mark a encarava, sério. – E eu gosto disso.

- Vai. Se. Fuder. - mostrou o dedo médio para ele e saiu andando.

- Sabe o que eu mais acho graça em você? – ele berrava para ela escutá-lo. – Você é péssima em disfarçar! Por trás desse exterior áspero, há uma Dominique muito frágil. – a corvinal parou de andar, mas ainda de costas para nós. – Todo esse sarcasmo é só a sua forma de evitar que as pessoas percebam a sua fraqueza.

A garota se virou, analisando o meu amigo.

- Por que você não cuida da sua vida que eu cuida bem da minha? – ela indagou e finalmente partiu.

- Fragilidade interior? Cooper, acho que você precisa de um novo hobbie. – arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Já deu de perseguir essa garota…

Ele bufou.

- Só quero ajudá-la! Ela nunca vai conseguir sozinha… Se demorar muito tempo, pode ser tarde demais…

Me pus a sua frente, o segurando pelos ombros.

- Sério, cara. Arranja outro hobbie!

- Nah… Nem rola.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	5. Maldito Acompanhante

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Com o Natal mais próximo, a escola começava a ficar cada vez mais agitada. Eu estava tranqüilo. Fala sério, o que tem demais num baile? Todos tratam isso como se fosse o evento de suas vidas, mas que ridículo. Não tem nada demais... Música, dança, pessoas bem vestida e fingindo ter educação por uma noite... É, isso não me anima.

- Você tem que ir de smoking, pra ficarmos combinando... – Wendy Scott me avisava com antecipação. Eu apenas ia concordando, não dando à mínima.

Ela pensa que estamos namorando ou algo assim? Pois não estamos, acho bom que ela saiba.

- Wendy, é só um baile. Ninguém liga como vamos vestidos.

- Não ligam? Essa é a oportunidade perfeita de impressionar os outros, todo mundo vai reparar! Se você vier com os sapatos errados, será a piada do dia seguinte.

Revirei os olhos.

- Realmente não ligo.

Ela bufou, irritada.

- Só prometa que vai vir como eu te pedi. Eu sei que dinheiro pra comprar o traje que não é problema.

- Tá, tá...

A morena de olhos verdes sorriu, pretensiosa.

- Te vejo mais tarde na Torre de Astronomia. – beijou de leve meus lábios e seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor.

A nossa relação é oficialmente superficial e de segundas intenções. Ela só quer um veterano pra acompanhá-la no baile e eu só quero... Er, saciar certas necessidades. Estamos quites.

Eu ia para a sala dos monitores buscar uns livros que havia esquecido, quando fui parado no meio do corredor e prensado contra parede, com uma varinha apontada para o meu rosto.

Era Dominique Weasley.

- Malfoy, é melhor dar um jeito de fazer o seu amiguinho parar de me mandar berradores cantando músicas românticas cafonas ou eu juro que arrancarei as cordas vocais dele!

- Ei, calma, Weasley! Dá pra tirar essa varinha da minha cara, por favor? É proibido ameaçar colegas, não sabia?

Ela relaxou os braços e as mãos, se afastando um pouco.

- Desculpe, mas o Cooper está me deixando louca! A cada ano ele consegue ser mais impossível de aturar... O que eu tenho que fazer pra ele parar de me chamar pra sair?

- Já tentou dizer "sim"?

- Como é! – ela perguntou, achando ter ouvido mal.

- Ele só vai parar quando você aceitar. Sempre achei que isso fosse meio óbvio, mas pelo jeito nem todos nós somos dotados com o mínimo de inteligência...

- Sou eu que uso sarcasmo por aqui, viu sonserino? Mas isso está totalmente fora de questão, nunca aceitarei um convite dele.

- O que você tem a perder? Você pode pegar algumas horas de um dia qualquer que normalmente você usaria pra se isolar e treinar suas respostas irônicas. O Mark é legal quando quer, não ia ser um total desperdício de tempo como você deve achar.

A loira me fitava, não parecendo nem um pouco feliz em me ouvir.

- Eu já disse que não gosto de você, Malfoy?

Dei os ombros.

- Dói ouvir a verdade, né? Pode ser cruel, mas é isso. Falando sério, deixa de querer bancar a revoltada e viva a sua vida! O Mark é persistentemente irritante, mas vai chegar a um ponto em que ele vai cansar e daí vai ver que não tem ninguém atrás de você. Pense nisso. – pisquei para ela, que mal se movia e fui embora.

Sim, eu sei ser bem chato às vezes, mas só quando a pessoa realmente merece.

-x-x-x—x-

**Narrado por Rose**

- O que você que me dizer, Enzzo? – perguntei para ele, que gaguejava sem parar, ajeitando os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz.

O moreno me abordou na saída de uma das aulas e estava com dificuldade em me comunicar alguma coisa. Por que ele tem que ser o tempo todo tão estranho e complicado?

- Enzzo? – acenei com a mão. – Oi! Você tá aí ainda?

- Er, Rose... E-eu... Ok, vamos lá. Bom, você tem sido muito legal comigo nas últimas semanas...

- Claro, você é meu amigo agora. – sorri, gentilmente.

- Exato! – ele sorriu de volta, quase pingando suor devido ao nervosismo. Tudo isso está começando a_me_ angustiar. – Bom, o fato é... Rose, você é uma boa amiga e... Na verdade, minha única amiga... Ou melhor, a única garota que eu conheço...

- Enzzo, você pode ir direto ao ponto?

- Quer bailar comigo? N-não é isso, você quer ir comigo? Er, pro baile comigo? – me lançou um olhar agoniado e esperançoso.

Own, isso foi consideravelmente fofo. Mas...

- Er, eu já estou indo com outra pessoa, me desculpe. – mordi o lábio inferior, com medo de que ele ficasse muito chateado.

Ele suspirou tristemente.

- E com quem você vai? – perguntou, derrotado.

- Com Andy Hudson.

O cara com o corpo mais sarado e o sorriso mais branco e perfeito da escola, lembra? Sem contar que ele é uma graça, super gentil... Nossa, como eu tenho sorte! Logo eu ele foi convidar. Tô bem na fita, yeah!

Porém, eu não podia humilhar o Enzzo, coitado. Bastava eu dizer o nome do cara, era o suficiente. Ele não precisava ouvir meus gritinhos histéricos de euforia, eu já havia despejado tudo isso na Kate mesmo...

- Ah, tudo bem! – meu amigo deu um meio sorriso. – Então acho que eu não vou ao baile. Não estou falando por mal nem nada, é só que eu não tenho par e aparecer lá sozinho seria muito mico.

- Pera aí, não precisa ir desistindo tão fácil! Têm várias garotas na escola, eu não sou a única e você nem precisa realmente conhecê-las para convidar. Vamos, quem você acha, sei lá, bonita?

Ele ficou pensativo.

- Julie Thomas! – falou com animação.

- Tem namorado.

- Inés Martinez?

- Já tem par.

- Elisa Graham?

- Ela é a bibliotecária. Enzzo, pode só citar as possibilidades pra variar?

- Rose, eu não faço idéia! Deixe pra lá, eu não vou morrer por não ir. Na verdade, talvez seja melhor, vai que alguém põe ponche nas minhas calças como fizeram essa manhã... Era suco de pêssego, mas dá no mesmo.

- Ah, nem pensar! Agora me senti desafiada. Vou te arranjar companhia pra essa festa, pode deixar.

Antes que ele pudesse retrucar, eu já estava longe. Só então que me dei conta da furada em que me meti... Ok, quem iria querer ir com o Enzzo? Ele não é exatamente o que pode se chamar de um bom partido. Eu o acho muito divertido com todas as manias e o jeito dele, mas fazer uma garota desconhecida enxergar isso por trás daqueles óculos de aros grossos será difícil!

-x-x-x—x-

Fui "caçar" uma acompanhante para o Enzzo na sala comunal da Grifinória e vi Lilian conversando com Hugo.

- Gente, vocês sabem de alguma garota que não tem par ainda? – perguntei aos dois.

Hugo deu uma risadinha.

- A ruivinha aqui. – acenou para Lily com a cabeça. Esta ficou mais vermelha que os próprios cabelos.

- Assim como você. – ela retrucou acidamente.

Meu irmão revirou os olhos.

- Você não quer ir ao baile? – perguntei a ele, curiosa. – Tenho certeza de que arranjaria acompanhante fácil! – pisquei.

Fiz o grifinório corar levemente.

- Quero e o problema não é acompanhante, é que eu não estou a fim de ninguém pra convidar.

- E você, Lily? Soube que já recebeu uns convites...

- Bom, eu também não quero nada com os caras que me chamaram, mesmo que a idéia do baile me atraia. – falou, decidida.

Fiquei pensando, pensando e pensando, e enfim cheguei a uma conclusão. Vou compartilhar minha idéia com esses ruivos...

- Por que não vão juntos? – sugeri, inocentemente.

- Como é! – perguntaram juntos.

- Qual o problema? Seria como amigos e primos, nada de errado. Várias pessoas vão assim...

Ambos coraram violentamente.

- Então... Você quer ir? – ele perguntou sem jeito.

Lily arregalou os olhos e não sei como, mas conseguiu ficar mais vermelha do que já estava. Desviou o olhar rapidamente para a lareira e deu os ombros.

- Tá, pode ser... – pareceu forçar o tom de indiferença.

Comecei a bater palmas, sorridente.

- Ok! Parece que o problema de vocês já foi resolvido. Mas eu ainda preciso arranjar um par pro Enzzo... Hum, aqui não tem mais ninguém. Vou dar uma olhada por aí...

Saí, deixando os dois completamente constrangidos. Haha, adoro deixar os outros nessas situações tensas...

-x-x-x-x-

Após um certo tempo andando pelos corredores, ouvi a voz de Kate vinda de uma sala qualquer. Segui o som até encontrá-la, me deparando com uma cena muito estranha... Ela estava conversando com o Professor Daniels, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não haveria problema algum nisso se eles não estivessem tão próximos e... Ah, isso é muito esquisito.

Fiquei encostada ao lado da porta espiando, a fim de tirar conclusões mais concretas. Ok, isso é errado, mas se for o que eu estou pensando, é bem pior vai...

- Srta. Smeath... – o professor bonitão iniciava.

- Me chame só de Kate. – ela sorriu.

- Não, isso não é certo. Eu poderia perder meu emprego, sabia?

- Você se preocupa muito, Michael... – a loira aproximava seus lábios dos dele, mas o homem virou o rosto.

- Devia me cha-...

- Eu não vou te chamar pelo sobrenome. – a grifinória se irritou, o encarando. – Pode ficar fingindo pra si, mas não tem como negar o que há entre nós. Eu não vou dar pra trás se é isso que espera de mim.

- Mas você devia! Eu sou mais velho, sou seu professor... Devia ficar longe de mim pro seu próprio bem.

- Se me causa tanto mal, se afaste você! Eu não vou à lugar algum... – ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços ficando cada vez mais perto.

- Está pedindo demais de mim, eu... Eu não consigo. – Prof. Daniels olhava dos olhos de Kate para sua boca, parecendo estar fazendo um esforço enorme para se conter.

Chega. Tenho que sair daqui.

Corri para longe sem olhar para onde estava indo, apenas precisava deixar aquele lugar.

Ela mentiu para mim, sua melhor amiga. Não acredito nisso... E como ela pôde se envolver com um professor? Isso é errado! Talvez tenha sido por essa razão que ela não contou, porque sou certinha demais e não iria aprovar. Mas não justifica, ela ter omitido isso é inaceitável...

- Rose, por que tá correndo tanto? – virei-me e vi Albus se aproximando. Ele estava ofegante então deve ter corrido atrás de mim.

Naquele momento me lembrei de um episódio de semanas atrás no treino de Quadribol, quando ele havia dito algo a Kate que eu não entendera e ela não quis me dizer sobre o que se tratava.

- Al... Qual é o segredo da Kate?

- O quê? – meu primo foi pego desprevenido.

- Você me ouviu, Albus. – escorreguei as costas pela parede, me sentando no chão frio de pedra. – Só quero ter certeza, mas eu já descobri.

- Você os viu não foi? – acomodou-se ao meu lado, suspirando.

- Eles poderiam ter sido mais discretos...

- Eu disse pra Kate que ela pode se dar mal se envolvendo com ele, mas ela ficou nervosa e me mandou ficar de bico calado. Nós não nos falamos muito desde então...

- Bom, eles não terminaram, isso eu te garanto. – comentei, revirando os olhos. – Ela não me contou nada...

- Você vai confrontá-la?

- Vou apenas alertar… Você sabe que ela faz o que bem entende.

- É... Ô, Rose, a McGonagall te chamou na sala dela.

- Quê? E só me diz isso agora? – levante-me num salto.

- Foi mal, é que o papo tava interessante. – sorriu debilmente, ganhando outra revirada de olhos minha.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Após dar a senha para gárgula da entrada do escritório da diretora, subi as escadas em espiral e bati na porta. O que a Minerva está querendo comigo? Não é normal ela me chamar.

- Entre. – ordenou.

Assim que adentrei na sala, vi Rose Weasley sentada em uma das duas cadeiras à frente da mesa. Ah, não... É coisa de monitor.

- Sente-se, Sr. Malfoy.

Eu não ousei desobedecer. Weasley me lançou um olhar confuso, como se esperasse que eu pudesse explicar o que estava havendo... E eu não podia.

- Como sabem, o baile de Natal está mais próximo agora que estamos no meio de Dezembro...

Aff, as pessoas só sabem falar disso, caramba?

- E sendo vocês os maiores exemplos como alunos da escola, eu decidi que também servirão de modelo na véspera de Natal.

- Não sei se entendi direito, diretora. Quer que nos comportemos bem? Porque se for isso, nem precisava pedir afinal é nossa obrigação básica como monitores-chefes. – a ruiva respondeu prontamente.

- Não é exatamente isso, Srta. Weasley. Eu quero que vão juntos ao baile.

- COMO É! – berramos em uníssono. Essa velha pirou ou o quê?

- Você não pode fazer isso conosco, Profª McGonagall! Nós dois já temos acompanhantes! Não poderíamos fazer essa desfeita com eles e tão em cima da hora... – a grifinória protestou e eu apenas acenava positivamente com a cabeça, desesperado.

- Eu tenho certeza de que eles irão entender que se trata de um dever da monitoria. Bem, estão dispensados. – sorriu para nós de forma um tanto cínica, eu achei.

Ah, mas que merda!

Assim que deixamos o escritório, Weasley se voltou para mim, raivosa.

- Eu não acredito que vou ter que passar minha noite com você! Sabe quem ia comigo? Andy Hudson! Andy Hudson ia ser meu par e você estragou tudo pra variar!

- Haha, eu estraguei? Foram ordens da diretora! Eu nunca iria com você em sã consciência, se enxerga...

- Vai... Vai... – ela não vai falar um palavrão. Ela não tem coragem. – Vai se danar, Malfoy! Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças!

- Pode odiar à vontade, porque é recíproco! Você é detestável! Vá chorar no ombro do Hudson e dizer que graças a mim seus sonhos cor-de-rosa foram pro buraco...

- Eu não vou chorar! – ela gritou, mas seus olhos já estavam úmidos. Weasley foi andando, mas se virou no meio do caminho. – E eu menti, tá? Você foi o meu pior oponente no xadrez, raciocina feito uma pedra! – ela virou a esquina do corredor, sumindo de vista.

Ela pode ir mesmo... Espero que tropece e caia de cara no chão.

Nossa, como eu tô sendo infantil... Mas não é pra menos! Que ótimo, depois de saber disso, a Wendy com certeza vai cancelar o encontro na Torre de Astronomia, os futuros da Sala Precisa também e possivelmente os do banheiro dos monitores. Incrível como eu só me fodo...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/a: Ah, fala sério! A ideia da McGonagall foi ótima! Por que eles não gostaram? D: Gente, muito obrigada pelos seus reviews, amoooo *-*


	6. Não Culpe O Firewhisky

**Narrado por Rose**

No mesmo dia em que descobri o segredo de Kate, fui falar com ela. Eu não iria fingir que não sabia, aquilo era sério e ela poderia se dar muito mal...

- Ei, Rose! – entrei na sala comunal da Grifinória. Apesar de sorrir, ela estranhou que eu estivesse ali. – Achei que estaria na sua sala comunal a essa hora...

- Kate, temos de conversar. Será que podemos subir pro dormitório? – notei que havia muitas pessoas nos observando ali.

- Ok... – ficou desconfiada, mas subiu as escadas comigo logo atrás.

Assim que fechei a porta do quarto, a encarei seriamente.

- Rose, tá me assustando. O que houve?

- Não vou te enrolar. Desde quando está com o Professor Daniels?

Seu rosto ficou branco, estava boquiaberta.

- Eu vi vocês.

Kate estava tão nervosa que até precisou se sentar na cama para não desabar. Quando ia abrir a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, a impedi:

- É por isso que estava demorando tanto pra arranjar um par, quem você queria não estava disponível...

- E-eu já arranjei um par. Pouco antes de você entrar aqui, na verdade.

- Quem?

- Você verá. Mas pare de se meter na minha vida, Rose... Você e o Albus. Sei que querem o meu melhor, mas deem um tempo, vai! Eu sei cuidar de mim!

Bufei, me dando por vencida.

- Tudo bem, mas não diga que não avisei. – já ia saindo, mas ela segurou a porta.

- Calma aí! Você vai deixar de ser minha amiga por isso?

Suspirei.

- Não, não vou. A vida é sua mesmo, tô aqui só pra ajudar. Se aceita ou não meu conselho, depende só de você... Mas saiba que eu não concordo com isso.

Kate largou a porta e eu pude passar. Às vezes, é preciso ser dura com uma amiga... Banco a chata, e daí? Melhor isso do que um desastre.

-x—x—x—x-

O dia do baile chegou.

Eu não conseguira falar com o Enzzo desde o dia em que prometi a ele uma acompanhante, afinal, estávamos há tempos sem aulas graças aos feriados de fim de ano. Droga, eu falhei. Não consegui uma boa companhia pra ele. Entretanto, recebi um bilhete curioso dele na porta da minha sala comunal.

_"Não esquenta mais com aquele assunto, já me arranjei. Nos vemos no baile._

_Enzzo."_

Relaxei um pouco ao ler aquilo, apesar de achar que ele poderia ter me procurado pra dizer.

Antes de me arrumar, fui ajudar Lily a se aprontar. Ela estava nervosa demais pro meu gosto...

- Não, Rose! Essa sombra não vai combinar... Tem que estar perfeito.

- Calma, Lilian. Por que tem que estar tão perfeito? Pensei que não havia ninguém que te interessasse no momento.

- E não há. – ela corou. – Só que vai lá saber se terá mais algum baile nesses meus últimos anos na escola... E se essa for minha única oportunidade?

Ri levemente, fazendo um coque com seus cabelos ruivos.

- É, tem razão. Que tal essa daqui? É meio prata, mas o seu vestido é preto, vai ficar muito bom.

Após acertar todos os pequenos detalhes no vestido, na maquiagem e no penteado, ela ficou satisfeita.

Desci as escadas na sua frente, encontrando com um Hugo todo elegante, arrumado e impaciente.

- Ah, você não é a Lily! – ficou frustrado ao me ver.

- Nossa, mas que simpatia...

- Desculpe, é que eu não pensei que fosse demorar tanto. E por que você ainda não se arrumou? Desistiu de última hora? Achei que fosse meio que obrigatório pra você...

- E é, mas eu não estou com a menor pressa de olhar pra cara do Malfoy.

Ele gargalhou.

- E aí, priminha? É pra hoje! - apressou-a.

Como num daqueles filmes trouxas adolescentes, Lily foi pisando degrau por degrau cautelosamente. A cada segundo a expressão do meu irmão ficava mais e mais surpresa. Prendi o riso. Se ele soubesse o quão idiota ele parece agora...

- E então? O que acha? – ela indagou, sorrindo.

- Incrível. – falou quase num sussurro, mas que bobão porém fofo.

Senti que estava sobrando.

Bom, eu vou dar o fora daqui e me arrumar logo... Ai, o que eu menos quero é levar sermão do Malfoy sobre pontualidade!

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Sabe aquele sentimento de recompensa quando você faz uma boa ação sem receber nada troca além dessa sensação? Pois é, eu nunca havia sentido isso até saber que Dominique Weasley topou ir ao baile com o Mark. Cara, nem acredito que ela me ouviu... E muito menos que aceitou o convite dele. Enfim, tá tudo ótimo. Ou quase.

Cadê a droga da Weasley? Não a Dominique, a _outra_: Rose Weasley. Ela sabe que eu vou reclamar, parece que ela quer que eu discuta. É provocação, só pode.

Bati na porta do seu quarto, cansado de esperar.

- Dá pra sair logo? – berrei.

- Pera aí! Tô quase pronta! Aguenta mais um pouquinho...

- Mais um pouquinho? Daí já vai ser nossa formatura!

A ouvi rindo.

- Você é um chato, sabia?

- Eu me esforço.

A risada ficou mais próxima. A maçaneta foi girada.

- Eu sei disso.

O tempo simplesmente parou. A primeira coisa que notei foi que ela estava sorrindo para mim, seus lábios eram bem delineados e vermelhos, nunca havia reparado. Depois notei seus olhos azuis marinhos que começaram a me deixar zonzo. Nunca estiveram tão... Azuis!

Meu orgulho que me perdoasse, mas eu tinha que elogia-la. Minha língua palpitava só pra eu dizer simplesmente "Você está muito bem." ou "Este vestido é bonito.". Seria um baita eufemismo, mas era só pra diminuir a vontade de dizer realmente o que eu estava pensando.

Estonteante. Radiante. Maravilhosa. Essas são só algumas das palavras que passaram pela minha cabeça ao vê-la. O vestido tinha o mesmo tom azulado que seus olhos e parecia ter sido feito especialmente pra ela... Os cabelos ruivos estavam caindo sobre os ombros, ela usava um colar antigo, realçando seu colo que, bom... Ela sempre teve uma bela comissão de frente. E de trás. Não é como seu vivesse reparando... Tá, é sim, ao menos ultimamente.

O sorriso sumiu do seu rosto. Ela começou mordiscar o lábio inferior.

- Ok, eu vou mudar de roupa. – recuava, encostando a porta, mas não permiti.

- Não! Não! – gritava como se fosse o fim do mundo.

- Você está me encarando há minutos dessa forma tensa, está acabando comigo!

Dei um tapa na minha cara para me punir. Na verdade nem sei bem por que fiz isso, aliás até assustou um pouco a grifinória que ficou me analisando.

- O que deu em você?

- Er, nada. Deixa pra lá... Não se troque, você tá... Tá... Linda.

Sorriu sem jeito.

- E você está muito charmoso, Malfoy. – mexeu na minha gravata e ajeitou a camisa. Senti um estranho arrepio.

- Valeu.

Ela enlaçou seu braço no meu.

- Vamos logo com isso. – falou.

Dei-me conta da realidade. Estávamos sendo obrigados a irmos juntos e de forma alguma aquela noite poderia ser agradável.

-x—x—x—x-

Chegamos na festa já chamando atenção de várias pessoas. A maioria devia estar pensando que droga fazíamos ali em companhia um do outro. E tanto faz. Não é como se eu tivesse que dar satisfação a alguma delas.

- Eu não acredito! – berrou Weasley.

- Que é? – questionei irritado por ter ficado quase surdo.

- Eles dois! – apontou pra um dos casais no meio da festa. – O Enzzo veio com a Kate! Eu não creio nisso... É por isso que ele não veio falar comigo, ela deve ter pedido segredo. Argh, mas que ódio! Tá só usando o garoto.

Não estava entendendo nada por isso fiquei apenas observando-a enquanto desabafava.

- Eu vou até lá. – declarou de repente.

- Como é? Ei, ei! – segurei-a pelos braços. A garota se debatia, tentando se desvencilhar de mim.

- Me larga, Malfoy! Eu tenho que acabar com essa baixaria!

- Você não vai porque a McGonagall confiou que a gente seria um exemplo nesse baile, lembra?

Suspirou.

- Tudo bem, mas você pode me largar agora?

Soltei-a, revirando os olhos.

- Tenta se controlar, garota.

- Boa noite a todos! – o som da voz da diretora ecoou por todo o Salão Principal que estava decorado especialmente para a ocasião. – Bem vindos ao baile de Natal. – que na verdade foi marcado na véspera, mas relevem. – Antes de iniciarmos eu queria agradecer ao Professor Flitwick e aos alunos do comitê de organização por terem nos preparado essa bela festa, não esquecendo os elfos da cozinha pela maravilhosa comida. – blá, blá, blá... – Agora, gostaria que para a primeira dança os monitores-chefes se apresentassem. Srta. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy, se tiverem a bondade…

- Que merda é essa? - falei um tanto alto. Minha acompanhante deu um belo tapa na minha nuca. – OUCH!

McGonagall nos olhou mortiferamente, sussurrando um "Andem logo!".

Sem demora, peguei a mão da Weasley e a levei até o centro do salão, nervoso até a alma. Essa Minerva está conspirando contra nós, com certeza...

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Rose**

Ai, droga! Eu vou morrer! Calma, Rose, relaxa... Vai dar tudo certo... Se isso é inesperado? Um pouco... Certo, pra caramba, mas não é motivo pra pânico.

Senti-o segurando minha cintura, enquanto erguia uma das minhas mãos no ar. Pousei a outra em seu ombro instintivamente. Até agora tudo legal... Levanta o rosto, Rose. Vai, levanta esse rosto! Ok, eu estou olhando para o Malfoy agora e ele também. Tinha quer ter um maldito holofote sobre nós me deixando parcialmente cega? Isso é muito constrangedor, estou com vontade de gritar e sair correndo.

A melodia começou. Calma e harmoniosa, impulsionou os nossos primeiros passos. Em outras circunstâncias poderia ser bastante romântico... Pffff, é o Malfoy, por Merlin!

Começou a sorrir para mim, como se tentasse me acalmar. Ele também devia estar se acabando de vergonha, mas ao invés de demonstrar isso como eu estava fazendo, optou por me confortar... E devo dizer que me senti melhor.

- Eu vou matar a diretora. – ele falou baixinho.

Eu ri levemente.

- Também vou. Este definitivamente não está na lista dos meus cinco momentos preferidos.

- Você tem uma lista?

- Mais ou menos. Mas nem me pergunte qual é, porque é muito pessoal e não te contaria.

- Você é realmente um doce de pessoa.

- Eu me esforço. – dei de ombros, nossos corpos ainda girando no meio do local.

- Essa fala não é minha?

- Só peguei emprestada.

- Eu posso te processar por isso...

- Mesmo? Pois eu ganharia o caso. Aliás, não sou eu que sempre venço?

Ele crispou os lábios, pensativo.

- Acho que não. Só às vezes, quando fico com pena de você e te deixo vencer.

- Que gentil da sua parte, Malfoy. Não conhecia esse seu lado caridoso...

- Tenho muitas qualidades, Weasley. Você não conhece nem metade... – esse último comentário soou sutilmente galanteador, mas pode ter sido mera impressão.

Outros casais começaram a se aproximar da pista e logo pude relaxar. Não éramos mais apenas nós, que alívio!

Ele me rodopiou, e eu dei uma risada, achando graça do movimento. Ao voltar para minha antiga posição, escorreguei a mão do seu ombro para o seu peito, sem ao menos perceber. O seu sorriso estava me cativando e eu também não me dava conta disso, me deixando levar pela música lenta.

Não tenho certeza se estava causando o mesmo efeito nele, mas acredito que sim. O loiro não estava me desprezando. Quando a música acabou, continuamos a dançar, mesmo todos já tendo parado e estando aplaudindo. Mal ouvia o som das palmas, pra ser franca... Nossa ação deu origem a um breve burburinho e alguns cochichos, que foram abafados pela segunda música.

-x—x—x—x-

Nós dançamos a noite inteira e eu não me sentia mal por isso. O que tem demais aproveitar o meu baile? Se o Malfoy era meu par então que eu me divertisse com ele! Ao menos essa era a desculpa que eu dava a mim mesma por ter feito algo tão... Fora dos padrões. Dos meus padrões. A ficha não estava caindo, não sabia o que tinha dado em mim. Ou melhor, em nós dois.

Voltamos juntos para nossa sala comunal, andando distantes um do outro pelos corredores, mas trocando alguns olhares e sorrisos. Segurava minhas sandálias e ele já havia desfeito o nó da gravata, abrindo alguns botões da camisa para se refrescar. Podia estar nevando lá fora, mas parecia o dia mais quente do verão para quem dançara a noite toda.

Ao chegarmos a porta, ele pegou a nossa chave enfeitiçada a qual apenas os monitores-chefes podiam possuir. Girou-a na fechadura e abriu a porta, dando um passo pra trás.

- Primeiro as damas.

Revirei os olhos, mas estava rindo.

- Nesse caso, entre, por favor. – brinquei.

- Haha, engraçadinha... Vamos. – me puxou pela mão.

Ao adentrarmos, tivemos uma pequena surpresa.

- Er… Malfoy? Você se esqueceu de levar o firewhisky para o sétimo ano como foi combinado? – teria uma bancada que apenas maiores de idade poderiam acessar, onde teriam direito a beber até três drinks.

- Merda! – ele praguejou.

- Bom, eles não podiam dar falta do que não sabiam que haveria. – dei os ombros.

- É, eu espero que a Minerva não tenha notado…

- Ela teria comentado durante o baile. – tentei amenizar seu sentimento de culpa.

Por que eu estava sendo tão legal com ele? Eu simplesmente não conseguia me conter. Tudo estava fluindo, fluindo…

- Já que tínhamos direito, podíamos beber um pouco. – sugeriu.

- Ok, sobre isso eu já vou ter que discordar…

- Ah, Weasley! Eu que fiz a burrada, agora dane-se. Além disso, ainda é a noite do baile e qual é seu dever hoje?

- Malfoy…

- Hein? Qual é ele?

Desviei o olhar, cruzando os braços.

- Me divertir?

- Exato.

- Mas eu não bebo e nunca bebi. – confessei.

- Acredite ou não, eu também nunca pus uma gota de álcool na boca.

- É, eu não acredito.

- Fazer o quê… Mas só três copos. Afinal, era o nosso limite mesmo.

O olhei apreensiva. Não sei bem os efeitos que a bebida me causará… Mas eu confio em mim e sei que não farei nenhuma besteira…

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Ela está muito louca.

Após algumas garrafas, acho que essa ruiva chegou ao ápice da loucura. Rindo descontroladamente, chegando a se contorcer no sofá… Acho melhor ela parar agora.

Não que eu esteja 100% sóbrio. Admito que já passei do meu limite também e minha cabeça está girando sem parar… Era verdade, eu nunca havia bebido. Posso fazer algumas coisas erradas, mas sou responsável apesar de tudo. Mas hoje… Ambos estamos quebrando regras..

- Já deu de firewhisky, Weasley! – a adverti.

- Como você é mandão. – fez bico. – Mas suponho que esteja certo.

Como estávamos cada um numa ponta do pequeno sofá, ficamos apenas nos encarando por um tempo. Eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer nas minhas condições e… Eu até que gostava de ficar contando as sardas no rosto dela.

- Quer que eu te conte meus cinco momentos preferidos agora? – a grifinória sussurrava, como se estivesse contando um segredo.

- Diga.

- O quinto foi quando eu aprendi a andar de vassoura de verdade aos quatro anos. Eu ainda me lembro do vento batendo no meu rosto… – havia um brilho de empolgação no seu olhar. – O quarto foi minha primeira vitória sobre você, na aula de poções do primeiro ano. Você ficou verde de inveja… - ela riu da minha cara, mas não liguei. – O terceiro foi… - a garota corou um pouco. – meu primeiro beijo, mas não vou te falar com quem foi!

- Tudo bem, então não fale. – tentei transmitir indiferença.

- Poxa, era pra você ficar curioso… Enfim, o segundo foi quando o Holyhead Harpies me aceitou no time.

- Como? Isso é sério? – duas palavras: muito foda.

- Aham, fiz uns testes em julho. Eles disseram que guardariam uma vaga para mim pro ano que vem… Vou ser jogadora de Quadribol profissional.

- Demais!

- Pois é…

- E qual o primeiro?

- Hã? Ah, momento preferido? Bom, eu o deixei em branco.

- Você não pode ter uma lista de cinco momentos preferidos se você só tem quatro.

- É que eu sei que o melhor ainda está por vir…

Fazia sentido.

- Eu estou bêbada, certo? – ela perguntou, mais confirmando do que questionando. Começou a gargalhar.

- Acho que sim, mas eu não estou muito melhor.

- Então… - a ruiva descabelada parou de rir, engatinhando até mim. – Vou aproveitar minha insanidade justificável e te dar isso. – debruçou-se totalmente sobre meu corpo. Me remexi no lugar, um tanto nervoso.

Ela beijou demoradamente minha bochecha, fazendo um suave estalo ao se separar.

- Obrigada pela ótima noite. Eu me diverti muito. Se eu quiser te matar amanhã, é porque me recordei do que aconteceu provavelmente. E caso isso rolar só me lembre de uma coisa…

- Do quê?

- De que eu estava sóbria durante todo o baile. É tão culpa minha quanto é sua…

- Farei isso.

Ela sorriu uma última vez para mim.

- Boa noite, Malfoy. – se levantou.

Fiquei observando-a andar cambaleante, percebendo que ela estava indo na direção errada.

- Ei, esse aí é o meu quarto, Weasley!

- Ops! – começou a rir de si. – Falha minha. – virou-se e entrou pela porta correta.

-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-

N/a: Eles podem estra bêbados, mas que teve um climinha teve!


	7. Sonhos Anormais, Sonhos Com Você

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Mas que estranho… Eu não devia estar sentindo aquela sensação terrível de porre? Com essa dor de cabeça mínima posso passar o resto do dia numa boa… Ontem à noite eu só senti um pouco de tontura, a bebida não fez tanto efeito em mim. Mas pera aí… E a Weasley? Cara, ela ficou bebadaça.

São só dez da manhã… Droga, dormi no sofá da sala. E por que ela tá abarrotada de presentes?

- Até tinha esquecido do Natal. – comentei comigo mesmo. Mais tarde eu abro meus presentes… Hum, a Weasley recebeu alguns também.

Estou meio preocupado. Não é como se eu **realmente** me importasse... Só acho melhor checar aquela ruiva e assegurar que ela não tenha entrado em coma alcoolico.

Fui até a porta do seu quarto e abri lentamente pra que não rangesse. Wow.

Parece que eu estou visitando um hospital! Tudo aqui é tão branco – ela podia pintar as paredes? – e organizado… Como é que ela consegue manter? Até mesmo no meu tem alguns papéis de bala espalhados e uns sapatos jogados por aí.

Não demorei a localizá-la. Ela dormia profundamente sobre o lençol da cama, devia estar cansada demais pra se cobrir. Havia tirado o vestido azul e posto um engraçado pijama de inverno com estampa de unicórnios… Ok, eu tive que rir. Droga, cala a boca, Scorpius! Nossa, ela não acordou mesmo…

- Mmm… nham, nham… - a grifinória começou a fazer uns sons estranhos.

- Weasley? – será que ela estava acordando?

- Mal… Foy… - murmurou, se virando na cama pro meu lado. Agora eu via seu rosto. Ela havia tirado a maquiagem, mas seus lábios continuavam tão bem delineados e vermelhos como na noite anterior.

- Você tá dormindo?

- Pare de me girar… Tô ficando zonza… - franziu o cenho, ainda de olhos fechados. De que porcaria ela tá falando? É, continua dormindo. – Você dança muito bem… - começou a sorrir.

Tem um feitiço pra entrar no sonho dos outros, qual era mesmo? Tá, eu sei que é invadir a privacidade dela, mas se o sonho é comigo eu tenho o direito de saber... Tudo bem! Eu sei que não tenho, mas não ligo.

- _**Envahirsomnium**__!_

_Entrei. _

_Estava de noite, o céu muito estrelado. Dançávamos numa sacada iluminada do castelo, mas não havia música. Certo, não foi bem assim que as coisas aconteceram... Isso tudo é tão fantasiado e... Romântico, ugh._

_- Malfoy? – me voltei para a ruiva._

_Ela estava ainda mais deslumbrante que ontem, tanto que fiquei momentaneamente sem fala. É claro que ela está assim! É o sonho dela, tinha que estar perfe... Não, eu não vou nem terminar de pensar nela dessa maneira._

_- Eu acho que não te odeio. – ela disse, corando. _

_- Er... Que bom. – estava meio confuso, provavelmente não respondendo o que ela queria ouvir._

_- E você? Não tem nada a dizer para mim?_

_Parei de dançar. A grifinória mirou nossos pés agora imóveis e em seguida o meu rosto._

_- O que foi?_

_Estava meio assustado. O que ela esperava de mim? Todo esse ambiente desenhado especialmente pra criar um clima... Isso só podia significar uma coisa. Mesmo que inconscientemente, ela queria... Queria..._

_- Você enlouqueceu? – mais acusei do que perguntei, me afastando abruptamente dela. – Nunca vai acontecer!_

_Ficou toda trêmula, parecia que algo tinha sido arrancado à força de si._

_- Eu sinto muito. – Weasley caiu de joelhos no chão e tudo que havia em volta de nós sumiu, dando lugar a um breu infindável. Eu só conseguia vê-la, sob uma luz fraca._

_Era só o que faltava! A garota começou a se desfazer em lágrimas. _

_- Ah, para com isso! Eu não suporto ver uma menina chorar. – ela continuou a soluçar apesar do meu apelo. _

_- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Vá embora... VÁ EMBORA! – a ruiva berrou, erguendo o rosto para mim. Os olhos azuis estavam marejados e inchados. _

_Dei alguns passos para trás, até que a luz não me alcançasse mais. _

_- __**Exitussomnium.**__ – sussurrei._

Encontrei-me sentado no chão do quarto.

Será que ela está gostando de mim? Noite passada foi bom e nos divertimos juntos, talvez eu tenha dado entender outra coisa... Isso **jamais** me passou pela cabeça, jamais.

- Mmm... – Weasley voltou a fazer ruídos. Quando fui ver ela estava chorando de verdade! Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Droga, eu a deixei presa com aquele pesadelo.

- Weasley, acorda! – comecei a sacudí-la. – Acorda!

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, inspirando tão fundo que parecia não ter oxigênio suficiente no mundo. Encarava-me muito confusa.

- O que está fazendo aqui!

- É que você estava chorando e...

- Você entrou no meu quarto sem minha permissão! Saia daqui!

Obedeci, tentando não estressá-la mais. Troquei-me, afinal ainda estava com o smoking e voltei para o sofá, observando os embulhos coloridos dos presentes sem estar de fato aprestando atenção.

Alguns minutos depois, ela saiu do quarto, mais carrancuda impossível. Ok, acho que ela não gosta de muito de mim...

- Nunca mais entre lá, está me entendendo? – ordenava.

- Tá, foi mal! – levantei os braços em rendição.

Sentou-se ao meu lado, caindo feito uma pedra de duzentos quilos.

- Estou me sentindo terrível. – jogou a cabeça pra trás.

- Pesadelos?

A grifinória me encarou, desconfiada.

- Também, mas estou mesmo mal por causa do firewhisky.

- Ah... Eu estou até que bem disposto.

- O pior é que é Natal e eu devia passá-lo com os meus primos e o meu irmão, mas estou um lixo... – resmungou.

- Tudo bem, eu trago o café pra você. – levantei-me indo em direção a porta da saída.

Weasley aumentou sua desconfiança a tal ponto que seu queixo caiu.

- Está doente? Fazendo um favor desses pra mim? E nem vai dizer que eu estou me rebaixando, ficando toda dependente de você ou algo do tipo?

- Não. – não depois de fazê-la chorar. Sério, eu não suporto ver garotas chorando.

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Rose**

O vi saindo e fiquei boquiaberta. O que deu nele? Tá bonzinho demais... Demais mesmo!

- Ahhhh, mas que dor de cabeça! – enfiei a cabeça numa almofada.

Lembrete: nunca mais beber, nem mesmo cerveja amanteigada. Ok, cerveja amanteigada pode.

Eu tive um sonho tão estranho... Não vou nem contar aqui, vocês não acreditariam em mim. Eu não devia sonhar aquilo. Só não sei o significado... Será que é possível que eu esteja recebendo uma espécie de aviso através dele? Se for, eu já sei bem o que fazer: manter-me longe do Malfoy.

Falando nele, espero que não se lembre de absolutamente tudo que aconteceu. Vou agir como se nunca tivesse beijado-o no rosto, mas se ele comentar algo... Então não sei o que farei.

Um tempo depois, ele voltou. Eu senti minha face corar no momento em que o vi, a bandeja que ele trazia era magnífica, tudo parecia delicioso.

- Não precisava de tudo isso. – eu disse, desviando o olhar quando ele pôs a bandeja no meu colo.

- É café da manhã de Natal. Até mesmo você merece. – se sentou no sofá.

- Ei!

Malfoy começou a rir da minha cara.

- Também, depois da noite de ontem...

Droga! Não, por favor, vamos mudar de assunto...

- Quer dizer, você ainda se lembra do que aconteceu, certo?

- Hum... – enfiei uma colher enorme de pudim na boca pra não precisar responder.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos fingir que não houve... – o loiro alisou sua bochecha, a mesma em que eu havia depositado um beijo. – ...Nada.

Tomei coragem e comecei olhá-lo.

- Obrigada. – falei baixinho. Afinal, ele estava me poupando de um constrangimento.

O sonserino não respondeu, apenas mudou o foco da conversa.

- Sabe quem eu encontrei no caminho?

- Quem?

- O tal Andy Hudson com a minha ex-acompanhante.

- A Scott!

Ele murmurou alguma coisa em afirmação. Não acredito. Ah, tudo bem o Andy não era lá essa coisas... Mentira, era sim. Maldita sonserina!

- Acho que fizemos um favor a eles indo juntos. – riu.

- Pois é. Mas sem ofensas, a Scott é uma bela de uma... Uma...

Malfoy revirou os olhos.

- Fala logo, Weasley! Até parece que é proibido ou algo assim! Todo mundo fala palavrão de vez em quando...

- Eu não tenho esse hábito, mas você me entendeu.

Ele bufou.

- É, acho que sim e é meio verdade.

- Por que tava saindo com uma garota que... Não presta?

- Desde quando é da sua conta a minha vida amorosa? – o loiro disse secamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha para mim.

Senti uma pitada de raiva por causa do seu tom de voz.

- Desde nunca. Curiosidade. – respondi com frieza e bebi meu leite morno.

- E vai ficar curiosa. Não é mesmo da sua conta. – levantou-se.

Começou a revirar os bolsos, em busca de algo. Ao achar, pude ver que era um pequeno frasco com um líquido verde. Colocou-o sobre minha bandeja.

- É pra essa sua ressaca. – então, saiu novamente pela porta, mas dessa vez não devia ter intenção de voltar tão cedo. Bebi o conteúdo do frasco e me senti nova em folha.

Ele está tomando conta de mim. Como eu deveria me sentir? Grata? Contente? Só consigo ficar confusa. Não sei o que pensar...

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Mas que estranho, já voltou?

- Por acaso esqueceu a ch-... – abri a porta.

- ROSE! – uma multidão de parentes me aguardava.

Fiquei surpresa ao ver Hugo, Lily, Albus, Dominique, Roxanne e o pequeno Louis.

- Por Merlin! O que fazem aqui? – perguntei, dando passagem para que entrassem.

- Nossa, que recepção mais calorosa! Já quer que a gente vá embora? – brincou Roxanne.

- Pois eu vou mesmo. Ingratidão... – Dominique já recuava, levando a sério.

- Não! Fiquem todos! Só estranhei essa visita em massa.

- Você não foi tomar café, nós que estranhamos sua ausência. – disse Lily, sorrindo. – Até trouxemos algo pra você comer, mas parece que você já fez isso... – minha prima apontou para a bandeja cheia de migalhas.

- Hã, é. – sorri de volta, não querendo prolongar o assunto. Ninguém precisa saber das gentilezas do Malfoy para comigo. Ia pegar mal pra nós dois.

- Rose. – Albus se aproximou de mim discretamente, sério. – Preciso conversar com você. – sussurrou.

Olhei a minha volta, vendo meus primos e irmão. Precisava de uma desculpa qualquer pra poder falar com o moreno.

- Er, Albus! – exclamei em alto e bom som. – Você pode me ajudar a achar os presentes de todo mundo? Estão no quarto, mas não lembro onde coloquei.

- Claro. – me acompanhou até meu quarto.

Ah, não é uma mentira por inteiro. Afinal, eu realmente deixei os presentes de Natal no quarto, só que eu sei onde eles estão.

Fechei a porta e isolei o ambiente acusticamente.

- Diga, Al.

O grifinório começou a circular pelo dormitório, analisando-o. Após um minuto, virou-se para mim.

- Kate.

Senti imediata revolta. Eu ainda não havia me lembrado de vê-la com o Enzzo, só agora que o assunto veio à tona que aquela memória veio à mente.

- Ela foi com o Enzzo. – eu disse, com leve rancor. – Ele não merecia isso, ser a última opção de alguém, ou até pior. Afinal, você sabe que ela não poderia ir com o professor, o pobre do Enzzo estava precisando de um par.

- Kate quem o chamou pra ir, eu vi. Ele devia achar que ela estava interessada ou algo assim, mas...

- Ela gosta mesmo é do professor, eu sei...

- Não é isso.

Tá, agora eu não entendi.

- O que você quer dizer?

Albus franziu a testa ao mesmo tempo em que sorria levemente, me deixando sem saber se se tratava de algo bom ou ruim.

- Ela... Me beijou.

- QUÊ!

- Pra variar, eu fui repreendê-la após o baile e bom, ela simplesmente me agarrou.

- E por que esse sorriso, Al? Eu estou muito decepcionada com ela...

- O pior de tudo é que o McKenzie viu!

Eu precisava me deitar. Era demais pra mim! Joguei-me na cama, pondo o travesseiro na cara.

Você não presta, Kate, não presta...

- Pelo menos ele não está mais todo iludido. Porém, deve estar sofrendo... Preciso vê-lo mais tarde. – comentei, realmente preocupada e tirando o travesseiro do rosto. – E você ainda está sorrindo?

- É que... – ele sentou na ponta da cama. – Acho que gosto da Kate.

- Eu também gosto, mas convenhamos que ela está sendo um vaca. Pera aí, vaca é palavrão?

- Não que eu saiba. – me encarou, franzindo novamente a testa e rindo da minha dúvida. – Mas você não entendeu. Rose, eu gosto mesmo dela! No sentido romântico da palavra.

- Ah... – saquei. EI! – Albus! - arregalei os olhos.

- Por que tá brigando comigo?

- É que isso é errado. Ela não pode estar com os três ao mesmo tempo!

- Ela nunca esteve com o McKenzie.

- E daí? Tá errado. Por que a Kate te beijou?

- Talvez ela também goste de mim. – vi um sorriso esperançoso se formar em seus lábios.

Isso seria ótimo, eu daria tudo pra que fosse isso, resolveria muta coisa. Entretanto, é muito repentino, não sei não...

- É, talvez. Obrigada por me avisar. Mas por favor, não se envolva mais. Ela anda muito esquisita...

Albus estava hesitante.

- Claro. – pareceu vagamente chateado. Espero que ele não faça uma besteira!

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

- E como foi com a "uvinha"? – perguntei para Mark.

Ele sorriu de lado. Estávamos na sala comunal da Sonserina.

- Foi ótimo. Ela só jogou bebida na minha cara três vezes por tentar beijá-la, já é um certo progresso. Antigamente, eu poderia ter sido azarado ou levado um soco. – pôs a mão no queixo, pensativo.

Eu ri.

- Então, você tentou ficar com ela contra a vontade da garota.

- Ah, não foi tudo isso! Eu só tentei pegá-la desprevinida algumas vezes, só que ela é mais rápida que eu... Mas tô feliz dela ter ido comigo. Cara, mas que milagre! E ela me deixou beijá-la no rosto na despedida.

- Isso sim que é um progresso! – reconheci.

Lembrei-me da Weasley na noite anterior, sobrepondo seu corpo ao meu para me dar aquele beijo. Não foi nada demais, mas ainda assim estranho. Sem contar aquele sonho dela que conseguiu ser ainda mais absurdo!

- E você com a Weasley? – meu amigo perguntou, maliciosamente.

- Hã?

- Ah, nem tenta me enganar! Vocês dois estavam no maior clima no baile, todo mundo ficou assim, ó. – escancarou sua mandíbula ao máximo, com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

Revirei os olhos.

- Não aconteceu nada entre nós. Não viaja...

- Você superou rapidinho a Scott hein? Mas seu pai e toda Sonserina vão te matar!

- Eles não vão me matar. E sabe por quê? Porque eu não fiquei com a Weasley. Só dançamos, nada mais. Tá, a gente ficou bêbado depois, mas...

- Bêbados!

- É, eu esqueci de levar o firewhisky pra festa, daí a gente bebeu. – confessei.

- Seu safado! Nem me chamou... Você sabe que eu adoro um firewhisky. – por que será que eu não chamei? – Mas se eu estivesse lá, capaz de eu atrapalhar. A Weasley não ficaria tão facinha assim.

- Não aconteceu nada!

- Que você se lembre... Não estavam bêbados?

Por um momento ele me fez questionar se eu estava mesmo consciente enquanto estava embriagado, então me toquei de que ele é pirado e não fala nada com sentido, logo, eu lembraria se tivesse mesmo acontecido algo.

- Esquece, Mark. Por mais que você deseje que eu tenha pegado a Weasley, vai ficar só na sua fantasia. Não rolou, nem vai rolar!

Ele começou a rir sozinho.

- Não seria engraçado se vocês ficassem juntos? – o moreno comentou. – Todos esses anos só discutindo e competindo, pra no final se gostarem. Baita ironia do destino!

Dei um tapa caprichado na cabeça dele.

- Idiota! Até parece que foi você quem bebeu!

- Não precisa espancar também. – zangou-se, massageando o local dolorido. – Era só uma piada.

- De mau gosto.

- Ou é você que tem medo mesmo.

- Haha, de quê?

Meu amigo me encarou com um sorrisinho cínico, como se pudesse acabar comigo com sua resposta.

- Medo de eu estar _certo_.

-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-

N/a: Desculpem qualquer erro de ortografia nesse capítulo, não tive tempo de revisar x.x No próximo será Ano Novo! O que acontecerá nessa virada eu deixarei para vocês imaginarem ;D Haha

Bjoooooooos!


	8. Maldição!

**Narrado por Rose**

Ele não é tão mau assim. A Kate – ainda estou com raiva dela – talvez estivesse certa. Scorpius Malfoy pode até ser um garoto legal. Continua sendo um arrogante, metido a besta que não entende que eu sou melhor que ele, mas enfim... Talvez tenha seu lado positivo. Ah, não! Minha opinião sobre ele está mudando pra melhor ou é só impressão? Como aquele loiro poderia ser realmente uma boa pessoa?

- Não fique se preocupando comigo. – Enzzo dizia, enquanto estávamos andando pelos jardins. O coitado estava arrasado por causa da Kate, a qual anda fugindo de mim. – Eu não poderia esperar por menos, né? Uma garota bonita como a Smeath só poderia estar desesperada pra sair comigo. E agora ela está com o seu primo, então tanto faz.

Óbvio que eu não contei sobre o segredo dela, mas o moreno chegou por si só a conclusão de que ela fora com ele apenas para não ir sozinha.

- Não, eles não estão juntos! Mas o que a Kate fez foi cruel, você não merecia... Ah, não fique assim, ainda vamos encontrar alguém. – segurei sua mão, tentando confortá-lo. Ele corou.

- Ah é... O negócio com Hudson não deu certo pra você. – Enzzo comentou, sem jeito. – Você não acha que ele era meio bombado demais? Digo, ele deve se entupir de anabolizante.

- Ai, Enzzo! Não exagera... Tudo bem, a gente não tinha muito a ver, era mais pela aparência mesmo. – admiti.

- Talvez o Malfoy e você se deem melhor. – sorriu amigavelmente.

- HEIN! – até larguei sua mão, chocada com o comentário. – Donde tirou isso?

- Eu disse algo de errado? Foi mal, eu devo estar por fora! É que vocês pareciam tão em sintonia na noite do baile.

- Era só uma dança, nada mais ué!

- Se eu bem reparei, foi mais que uma.

Ops, minha vez de ficar vermelha.

- Danças que nada significaram. – declarei.

- Me desculpe, Rose. Essa miopia às vezes me confunde. – tirou os óculos para limpar as lentes, mas estava sorrindo com o canto da boca.

É verdade, ok? A gente dançou e foi isso! Todo mundo é tão desconfiado… No dia após a festa, meus parentes foram me interrogar sobre isso e minha resposta era mais que óbvia: nem em sonho! Quer dizer, em sonho… Er… Na verdade…

- O Ano Novo está chegando… Só mais dois dias. - o italiano comentou. – Haverá fogos dessa vez, né?

- Sim. – confirmei, tirando aqueles pensamentos inoportunos da cabeça.

- Bom, talvez com a virada do ano as coisas melhorem pra nós.

Senti uma estranha esperança com aquele singelo comentário dele.

- Sabe, Enzzo… Apesar de tudo, acho que você está um pouco mais otimista do que quando te conheci.

- Isso é bom? – ficou confuso.

- Pra alguém tão inteligente, você faz perguntas bem bobas hein? Sim! É ótimo! – ri e logo ele também estava rindo.

- O ano não foi de todo mal. – segurou minha mão assim como eu havia feito antes.

Não pude evitar olhar para ele, vendo o mais gentil dos sorrisos.

-x—x—x—x-

Mais tarde, eu havia recebido uma carta do meu pai, que estava aproveitando as férias com a minha mãe. Após o jantar, fui lendo-a enquanto andava de volta para o dormitório.

_"Querida filha,_

_Eu e sua mãe sentimos muito por não podermos passar esses feriados de fim de ano com vocês, essas ilhas caribenhas não são a mesma coisa sem vocês dois..."_

Conta outra.

_"Hermione falou para eu não me meter, mas você sabe que eu não ligo para as restrições que ela faz... Rose querida, com quem você foi ao baile? Só estou perguntando pra mais tarde fazer uma_pesquisa_, só por precaução, mas sei que é uma garota ajuizada e não teria saído com nenhum sonserino, por exemplo! Só de pensar nessa possibilidade, o sangue sobe à minha cabeça... Mas sei que não faria isso. Não você, a minha rosinha._

_Nos veremos na Páscoa, querida. Espero que tenha gostado do nosso presente, sua mãe temia que fosse ficar pequeno. O vestido serviu? Ela quer saber._

_Com amor,_

_Papai."_

Estou ferrada. Quando ele souber que além de sonserino, o meu acompanhante também era um Malfoy, vai surtar! Já sei, mando a carta em resposta endereçada para a mamãe, explicando a ideia maluca da McGonagall e ela é esperta, vai pensar numa maneira de contar a ele.

Afinal, só obrigados pra irmos juntos. Espontaneamente isso nunca ia acontecer. O próprio Malfoy disse:

"Foram ordens da diretora! Eu nunca iria com você em sã consciência, se enxerga..."

Nossa... Por que lembrar disso me fez sentir um certo aperto no peito? Talvez seja a maneira cruel com que ele falou, não necessariamente porque ele não gostaria de me levar. Eu não ligo pra _isso_.

- Shh! E se alguém vir a gente? – ouvi a voz de Lily.

Acho que veio daquele corredor escuro... Vou até lá na ponta dos pés.

Meu Deus! Gente, quando ficaram tão íntimos? Tudo bem que eles são primos, mas isso não é exatamente o tipo de coisa que eu faria com o Albus ou com o James, e olha que eles são bem gatos.

Sim, eu estou me referindo ao Hugo e à Lily, pertinho um do outro. Por que será que essa cena não me surpreende tanto? Ah, que cena? Ele a envolvendo pela cintura, tentando roubar um beijo da ruiva, que fica desviando. Definitivamente é fofo.

Mas é claro que eu não estou surpresa! Provavelmente, é graças ao baile que eles estão assim e quem os fez ir juntos? Euzinha, a própria. Só não pensei que fosse dar em algo, sugeri na maior inocência... Não vou dizer que é muito correto, - eles são da mesma família. – porém, tenho que admitir que eles formem um casal adorável.

Bom, vou deixar os pombinhos pensando que seu romance ainda é secreto, ao menos por um tempo. Se realmente durar, eles não poderão esconder para sempre!

-x—x—x—x-

O tempo passou voando e enfim era o último dia de 2024. Já passa das vinte e duas horas, todos já devem estar reunidos no Lago Negro para ver os fogos...

Ao chegar lá, dei de cara com a sumida. Sumida, também conhecida com o Katheryn Smeath, mas atende simplesmente por Kate.

- R-Rose. – ela gaguejou ao me ver. Não teria escolha a não ser me enfrentar.

- Kate. – falei friamente, encarando-a. – E então? Ainda não cansou de fugir de mim? Anda, esclareça logo as coisas, vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

A loira engoliu a seco.

- Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado.

- Ah, que bom né! Pelo menos isso você reconhece.

- Mas você não pode proibir o Al de me ver! Ele me contou. Eu só estava tentando...

- Ferir o Enzzo? Você tem o que na cabeça? Ele é um garoto com sentimentos! Ficou criando expectativas quando você disse que iria com ele ao baile. Além de enganá-lo, agarra o Albus na frente dele e nem pra pedir desculpas? Não que fosse resolver tudo, mas já melhorava.

- Eu beijei o Albus pra me livrar do McKenzie, ok? Não conseguiria encontrar companhia pra festa e ele era minha única opção, todos já estavam ocupados. Eu não poderia ir sem um par!

Quando a minha amiga havia se transformado nesse monstro?

- Então, você não beijou o Albus porque gosta dele, usou-o também. – aquilo não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

A grifinória não respondeu. Sem ter mais coragem de me olhar nos olhos, começou a mirar o chão.

PAF!

Ela teve que me encarar, muito assustada. O lado esquerdo da sua face ficava gradualmente mais vermelho e seus olhos se enchiam d'água. Até eu mesma me espantei, observando por alguns instantes a palma da minha mão. A multidão a nossa volta já não podia mais ignorar nossa discussão, logo estávamos sendo assistidas por meio colégio.

- Eu não sei mais quem você é. – foi a última coisa que eu disse, mas apenas para ela ouvir.

Não dá mais para aproveitar a virada, eu vou embora daqui.

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

- Por quanto tempo temos que ficar aqui ainda? – perguntei, impaciente.

Mark consultou o seu relógio de pulso.

- Mais uma meia hora, Scorpius. – respondeu. – Mas eu não vou ficar muito tempo por aqui...

- Como assim? – o encarei, cerrando os olhos. – Está querendo me dizer que eu vou ficar sozinho?

- Olhe a sua volta! – ele exclamou, abrindo os braços. – Tem gente de sobra pra te fazer companhia.

Revirei os olhos.

- E aonde você vai tão em cima da hora?

- Ver minha uvinha. – piscou para mim. Aproximou-se, começando a sussurrar. – Quando der meia noite eu vou pegá-la pela cintura e tascar um beijo nela! Depois que estiver nos braços do Mark aqui, ela nunca mais vai querer outra coisa... Além do mais, terá tanto barulho e agitação ao redor que a uvinha vai acabar cedendo, sei que sim.

- Apesar de você ser um traidor, suponho que eu como seu melhor amigo deva te apoiar e encorajar a ir.

Mark acenou freneticamente com a cabeça, parecendo desesperado pela minha aprovação.

- Vai logo, suma da minha frente! – me fiz de zangado, mas estava rindo.

Ele abriu um imenso sorriso, com os olhos brilhando.

- Valeu, cara! – me abraçou, mais querendo quebrar minhas costelas do que agradecendo e desapareceu entre os outros alunos.

Ah, eu não estou realmente chateado. A verdade é que eu não ligo muito pra essa coisa de Ano Novo e ficar aqui gelando nessa neve está começando a me incomodar. Agora sem o Mark, nada me prende a esse lugar.

Olha, eu nem sei porque eles estão lá se da Torre de Astronomia a visão será muito melhor! E eu não sou idiota nem nada, por isso vou para essa torre.

-x—x—x—x-

Estranho. Parece que alguém chegou antes de mim... Há pegadas de neve derretida indo em direção à sacada e...

Arregalei os olhos ao identificar a pessoa. Ela observava a neve cair, chorando silenciosamente. Estava coberta por grossas camadas de casacos que quase triplicavam o seu tamanho.

- Weasley? – a chamei.

Se virou assustada, fazendo com que o gorro azul claro caísse de sua cabeça. Ela o recolheu e enxugou as lágrimas.

- O que faz aqui? – a grifinória questionou, parecendo um pouco irritada. – Por que não está lá embaixo com o resto?

- Os fogos serão muito melhores daqui de cima. – eu andava ao seu encontro. – E qual é a sua desculpa? – me posicionei ao seu lado.

A garota cruzou os braços e se debruçou levemente sobre a grade.

- Podemos fingir que eu também vim pelos fogos?

- Como quiser. – eu não iria discutir.

Droga, ela recomeçou a chorar... Será que ficar do meu lado é tão ruim pra ela chegar a esse ponto?

- Eu sou uma amiga horrível! – se jogou repentinamente em mim, apoiando a cabeça no meu peito.

A envolvi com meus braços por reflexo, muito confuso. O que deu nela?

O gorro caiu novamente. Eu já me abaixava para pegá-lo, mas ela me impediu.

- Deixe-o aí... Não serve mesmo.

- Er, tem certeza de que não quer, hã, desabafar? – ergui uma sobrancelha para ela, que levantou seu rosto para me encarar.

Então, Weasley começou a explicar o que havia acontecido entre ela e sua amiga Smeath. Citou um tal de McKenzie que eu não me lembro de ter visto nunca na vida e ainda tinha algo em relação ao seu primo Potter. Era meio difícil de associar todos os fatos, principalmente porque ela falava em tal velocidade que tornava ainda mais complicado de acompanhar.

- E então eu dei tapa no rosto dela. E-eu nem sei por que fiz aquilo, na hora eu fiquei tão indignada que não consegui me conter! Quando vi, a face dela já ficava inchada e todo mundo olhava para nós.

- Eu não acho que tenha feito errado. A Smeath está sendo uma pu-...

- Não diga isso dela! – ralhou antes que eu pudesse proferir a última palavra. – Mesmo que esteja certo, não precisamos nos rebaixar.

Tive vontade de revirar os olhos, mas me segurei.

- Por que fui te contar isso? – se perguntou, arrependida.

- Não vou espalhar, relaxa.

- Não estou preocupada com isso, é só que você não é nem mesmo meu amigo e eu fico despejando esses problemas em você! Na verdade, o que temos é bem o oposto de amizade. Simplesmente não suportamos ficar um perto do outro a não ser que seja pra esfregar alguma vitória na cara!

- Tem razão. – porque em resumo era isso mesmo.

- Você me acha insuportável? – me fitava com aqueles grandes olhos azuis.

Era como naquele seu sonho. Eu não sabia o que dizer, muito menos o que ela esperava ouvir. Eu devia simplesmente dizer a verdade? Bom, a verdade era que...

- Um pouco. Não o tempo todo nem tanto assim, mas você sabe ser bastante irritante.

A ruiva balançou negativamente a cabeça, incrédula e desatou a rir ironicamente.

- Impossível, Malfoy, você é impossível... Eu estou mal e o melhor que você tem pra dizer é que eu sou irritante? E não só um pouco, mas bastante irritante? Você é um cretino arrogante e superficial!

- Superficial?

- É! Superficial, sim! Eu demorei pra me tocar, mas agora tudo está bem claro... Não é a toa que saiu com a Scott! Aquela sonserina de quinta categoria... Era tudo sexo, não é? Vocês garotos são uns nojentos que só pensam nessas perversões! Um ou dois se salvam... E, além disso, você é um grosso!

- Eu te trouxe o seu café-da-manhã na semana passada! Vai dizer que foi grosseria?

- Bom, foi uma gentileza sim, mas a maneira desprezível com que você falou comigo depois, quando eu estava tentando ser legal apesar da minha ressaca... Sabe, esse tipo de coisa estraga qualquer boa ação que você tente fazer! A verdade é que você sempre consegue terminar tudo num grande desastre. Você me deu aquela droga de firewhisky e me deixou falando aqueles pensamentos íntimos, eu estava tão fora de mim... E você não me parou, deixou que eu me expusesse até que tivesse algo contra mim! – seu rosto adquiria um tom escarlate de fúria.

- Hã? Tá ficando louca? Você falou tudo aquilo porque quis! Eu não te proíbo de nada, bêbada ou não, fale o que bem entender... E você topou beber, não foi minha culpa!

- Foi sim! Devia ter levado para a festa. Droga, você me tira do sério! Garoto mais egocêntrico e metido... Não me admira que tenha poucos amigos. Se eu sou insuportável, você é três vezes pior. Quando não estamos competindo nem discutindo eu me esforço pra ser sociável. Você é assim frio por natureza, não tem como mudar. Eu cheguei a pensar que talvez pudesse ser diferente, mas Kate estava errada mesmo... Só consegue ser pior!

- Se sou tão horrível como diz que sou, por que ainda perde seu tempo falando comigo? Se sou imutável, o que mais espera de mim? Tá, que eu seja tudo isso que você diz! Mas reconheça que eu tenha alguma qualidade. – era quase uma súplica. Eu precisava ouvir que havia algo de bom em mim, estava acreditando em cada acusação feita pela ruiva e me sentia um completo inútil. O modo direto com que ela proferira os insultos me atingira como mil facadas e a garota não devia fazer a menor ideia disso.

- Lá vai você, todo convencido... – ela inspirou fundo, e aos poucos a cor muito branca de sua pele voltava. – Ok, se o que você quer saber é das suas qualidades eu te direi para ser justa.

59! Todos à beira do lago já berravam a contagem regressiva.

- Apesar de tudo, é inteligente. – admitiu, a contra gosto. – A maior parte do tempo é responsável, esforçado... Não se deixa influenciar, mesmo que tenha um caráter duvidável na minha opinião. Joga bem Quadribol, confesso... Consegue ser um pouco gentil, mas acho que precisa se esforçar muito pra isso. E, er, fica bem num smoking. Mas é só isso! Não me recordo mais de nada, sinto muito.

Fiquei arrasado. Tentava encontrar argumentos na minha mente para cada um dos adjetivos ruins de que ela me chamara, mas parecia que todos eles serviam perfeitamente para mim. Eu era mesmo um cara arrogante, egoísta, metido, grosso... E mais uma série de coisas que ela não tinha citado. Minhas qualidades eram completamente esmagadas por esses defeitos.

A grifinória podia ter seus próprios pontos negativos, porém, eu não conseguia me lembrar de nenhum. Não que ela estivesse perfeita naquele momento, mas eu estava muito atordoado para ficar fazendo críticas.

Pensar naquilo me fez questionar:

- Então por que você sonhou comigo?

- O-o quê? Como você sabe? – ficou muito surpresa. – Será que eu falo dormindo? - perguntou a si própria.

- Apenas responda! Eu pareço só lixo do jeito que me descreve, mas então porque sonharia daquele jeito comigo?

37!...

- Olha aqui, eu não sei como você soube disso, mas não é da sua conta! – virou as costas pra mim, como uma criancinha mimada.

- Olha aqui você! – girei seu corpo, segurando-a firmemente pelos braços e forçando-a a me olhar nos olhos. Estávamos tão perto que eu podia até mesmo notar o descompasso da sua respiração. – Não pode sair me ofendendo e simplesmente me deixar sem resposta!

- Eu estou irritada! Tudo que eu disser vai ser pra te ofender, por isso pare de discutir!

- Não até ter explicações. Por que sonhou comigo?

22!...

- E-eu não faço a mínima ideia, me deixe em paz! – tentava se soltar, mas eu era mais forte.

- Pois eu sei! Lá no fundo você gosta de mim, admita!

- Nunca, seu idiota! Agora me largue antes que eu comece a gritar...

- Quem vai te ouvir? Estamos sozinhos, Weasley.

15!...

- Eu não gosto de você, entenda isso.

14!...

- Não é o que o seu subconsciente mostrou.

13!...

- Ele pode pregar peças, não se iluda, Malfoy!

12!... 11!...

- Veremos.

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Rose**

Dez, nove, oito e o restante dos números não foram ouvidos por mim. Eu me desliguei completamente do mundo quando Malfoy me beijou, puxando-me para si. Sim, ele me beijou! O que deu nesse moleque eu não sei, muito menos o que deu em mim... Eu estava imobilizada e não podia reagir, mas mesmo que meus braços estivessem livres do seu aperto, eu não teria capacidade de fazer nada! Nossos lábios se tocaram e eu senti uma insana vontade de nunca mais separá-los.

O sonserino estava certo, o meu subconsciente também, só eu estava errada. Não podia mais me enganar, porque era mais que nítido que eu havia sentido algo com aquela ação inesperada dele. E droga, eu não conseguia nem mesmo esconder isso do garoto. Ele afrouxou as mãos, permitindo que eu readquirisse o movimento dos braços e sem ter controle sobre eles, envolvi o pescoço do loiro fortemente, forçando a aprofundação do beijo.

Maldição! Eu acho que gosto de Scorpius Malfoy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	9. Isso É Uma Tortura

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Eu estava certo. Mas que merda, preferia mil vezes estar errado. Ela correspondeu e isso não estava nos planos... Mesmo sendo tudo verdade, era pra ruiva ter me empurrado quando liberei seus braços e ter me socado até quebrar alguma coisa. Depois, berraria comigo alegando que eu havia perdido o juízo e que eu ainda iria me arrepender por tê-la agarrado a força.

Mas ao invés disso, Rose Weasley me beijava com tal entusiasmo que acho que nem ela própria podia se controlar. O que eu não entendo nessa história é como ela foi acabar gostando de um inútil feito eu?

Afinal, naquele momento eu estava convencido de que era um inútil.

Finalmente, nos separamos. Minha primeira reação foi encará-la, muito surpreso. Ao contrário de mim, ela estava de olhos fechados, ainda me envolvendo pelo pescoço, como se não quisesse enfrentar a realidade.

- Antes que você diga alguma coisa, – a grifinória iniciou calmamente, ainda de pálpebras cerradas. – eu estou tão chocada quanto você. Vamos fazer o seguinte acordo... – enfim, resolveu abrir seus olhos. – A partir de agora você quem vai vencer. Nas aulas e até no Quadribol, olha, eu desisto. Só esqueça o que eu fiz, que eu tentarei fazer o mesmo!

Weasley soltou-me e após lançar um olhar de arrependimento, começou a correr. Correr para longe.

Fiquei parado, observando o local aonde ela havia estado há alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer a seguir. De repente, eu senti que não havia acabado.

- Ela não pode ir assim… Ela não… Pera! – quando dei por mim, já estava seguindo-a pelos corredores. – Pera aí!

Eu não a via mais, porém, seus passos eram bastante audíveis.

Só terminei minha corrida quando cheguei a nossa sala comunal. A ruiva não estava ali, mas eu escutava seu choro vindo do quarto.

Aproximei-me cautelosamente da porta, abrindo-a devagar. A garota estava encolhida na cama, com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Droga, o que eu fui fazer…

- Weasley… - chamei-a bem baixinho, mas ela podia me ouvir. – Weasley… - sentei-me na cama. – Rose. – ela ergueu a cabeça assustada.

- Do que me chamou? – perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Rose. É o seu nome, não é? – tentei dar um sorriso amigável.

- É sim, mas dito por você é simplesmente estranho. – a grifinória abraçou as pernas, escondendo o rosto novamente para que eu não visse as lágrimas. – Que é?

Eu não sabia o que tinha que dizer, como sempre. Por que eu era tão ruim com as palavras? Tá certo que nunca havia acontecido nada parecido comigo, mas eu era patético tentando articular algum tipo de frase reconfortante. Afinal, agora eu tinha que ser muito delicado, ela gostava de mim… O que é extremamente complicado, pois eu não ajo bem com ela naturalmente e o momento exige isso.

- Bom, er… Me desculpe por ter te beijado daquela forma. E você estava certa sobre tudo! Eu queria ter dito que não, mas era só a verdade.

- Você também. – acrescentou.

- Hã?

Ela elevou a face, limpando-a com as mãos.

- Você também estava certo quando disse aquilo…

- Sobre… Você gostar…

- De você? É, parece que sim. Eu não vou ficar me enganando, entende? Essa é outra dessas verdades que não queremos aceitar, mas eu não sou covarde. Eu não vou fugir! – ela declarou, em tom decidido. Então, desanimou um pouco. – Quero dizer, não posso mentir a mim mesma nem a você, mas como é um sentimento errado e frustrante, a única coisa que farei a respeito é esquecer. E eu repito minha proposta de te deixar ganhar, desde que nunca mais toquemos nesse assunto.

Não pensem que fosse por maldade, mas eu estava a ponto de rir. Rir daquele absurdo que me era imposto.

- Ok. – eu respondi simplesmente, mas estava sendo irônico.

- Ok? – ela perguntou. – É só isso então? Ah, o que mais eu podia esperar que você dissesse? Como eu sou idiota! É perfeito, é o que você sempre quis…

- Não. Exatamente o oposto! – levantei-me, indignado. – Eu não acredito que por causa de um cara estúpido como eu você vai desistir!

Ela me fitava, confusa.

- Eu não estou te entendendo.

- Bom, é que você sempre foi a única pessoa párea pra mim, digo, quando se trata de ser o melhor nas coisas… Sempre fomos os mais esforçados. Daí você vem com essa história de que vai me deixar vencer? Nah… Não posso deixar isso acontecer.

- Do que você tá falando? Estou te dando o que sempre desejou! – a ruiva pôs-se se de pé, com os braços cruzados.

- A vitória não tem o mesmo sabor quando dada assim de bandeja… Eu ainda tenho um pouco de dignidade apesar de tudo aquilo que você disse sobre mim. E tenho que admitir, esperava mais de alguém como você… Achei que estava acima dessas coisas.

- Eu só quero garantir que…

- Nem se preocupe. Eu não vou mais tocar nesse assunto, se você quer esquecer sobre o beijo e o que ele representou então é assim que vai ser, mas não desista do resto. Me recuso a acreditar que gastei sete anos da minha vida competindo com uma perdedora.

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Rose**

Ele estava certo. Era como se eu jogasse anos de esforço no lixo. Eu havia descoberto aquele novo sentimento há minutos! Como eu poderia comparar uma coisa com a outra?

- Você tem razão. Eu não desistirei.

O loiro sorriu, satisfeito.

- Olha, eu também acho melhor esquecer o que houve lá na torre... – ok, parece estou sendo dispensada. Pelo menos ele está fazendo isso com delicadeza, até mais do que eu esperaria dele. – Bom, é o melhor a ser feito.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e a conversa se deu por encerrada.

Mas onde eu estava com a cabeça? Que ideia absurda... Eu e um sonserino puro-sangue? É pedir pro meu pai infartar! Além disso, ele não é um sonserino qualquer, se trata de Scorpius Malfoy. Sério, meu coração é muito insensato. Logo esse garoto? Merlin, como isso foi acontecer em tão pouco tempo?

Talvez a resposta esteja nos pequenos deslizes…

_- Não sou a melhor, mas aprendi com o melhor… O meu pai. Você não foi tão…_

_- Ei, ei! Não me elogie._

_- Quê? Eu nem ia…_

_- Ia sim, ia dizer que eu não fui tão mal._

Nas inocentes perguntas…

_- Deve ser cedo pra perguntar, mas você já sabe com quem vai?_

_- É, é meio cedo pra isso mesmo. Por que quer saber em todo caso?_

_- Calma, não é como se eu estivesse querendo te convidar!_

Nos inapropriados gestos…

_- Você é cruel, Weasley. – o loiro me fitou assustado. – Mas valeu! – me abraçou, num impulso._

Ou num único e simples elogio.

_- O que deu em você?_

_- Er, nada. Deixa pra lá... Não se troque, você tá... Tá... Linda._

E sem contar a noite do baile. Que noite!

Eu sei lá… Acho melhor ignorar o que sinto e agir como de costume. Apenas nós dois sabemos, então deixarei por isso mesmo. Logo ele esquecerá e assim espero que aconteça comigo.

-x—x—x—x-

Quando foi que o tempo e o silêncio se tornaram tão sufocantes? Uma semana sem nos falarmos não é exatamente um recorde, mas sinto como se fosse uma eternidade. Um "bom dia" pela manhã e um "boa noite" quando vamos cada um para o seu quarto não são o bastante agora…

Rose, concentre-se nas aulas! Afinal, é a primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de 2025 e eu não posso ficar dispersa, pensando em besteiras… Besteiras que não saem mais da cabeça.

Eu estava sentada em companhia de uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa. Albus estava distante num extremo da classe, enquanto Kate não estava sequer presente.

Para minha surpresa, quem adentrou na sala quando o sinal bateu não foi o charmoso Professor Daniels, e sim uma mulher de meia idade com um penteado exótico. Ela se aproximou de sua mesa com um sorriso pouco simpático.

- Bom dia a todos. Sou a Professora Heartlock e a partir de hoje passarei a lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas aqui em Hogwarts.

Levantei o braço imediatamente.

- Sim, senhorita…

- Weasley.

- Certo. Srta. Weasley, pode falar.

Hesitei por um breve momento, mas prossegui.

- O que aconteceu com o Professor Daniels?

A senhora me encarou por um momento, parecendo em dúvida se respondia ou não.

- O Professor Daniels teve alguns problemas pessoais e foi obrigado a deixar o cargo de professor. Mas não perguntem mais nada sobre esse assunto, pois isso é tudo que me foi passado.

Voltei meu olhar para Albus. Ele também tinha uma expressão surpresa e confusa.

Ao fim da aula, eu sabia bem o que fazer. Algo havia acontecido, a ausência de Kate e do professor naquela aula não podiam ser coincidência. Não me importava se eu havia outra aula logo em seguida, eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

Foi mais fácil do que pensei que seria. Ela estava no seu dormitório. Ok, eu admito que saí invadindo e tal, porém, se tratava de algo importante!

- Rose, que susto! – Kate exclamou pondo a mão no coração.

Eu não disse uma só palavra por alguns segundos. Ficamos nos encarando simplesmente.

- Eu contei tudo pra McGonagall. – a loira confessou repentinamente. Arregalei os olhos. – Você estava coberta de razão, era muito errado. Super inapropriado e… Bom, eu estava forçando a barra. O Michael, quer dizer, professor… Ah, ele era uma boa pessoa. Claro que ele topou e tudo mais, mas no fim foi minha culpa, eu acho. Essa brincadeira custou sua demissão e por incrível que pareça a diretora só me deu detenção, tirou alguns pontos da casa e mandou carta para os meus pais. Eu sei que merecia muito mais que isso, mas ela disse que eu já teria preocupação demais com os N.I.E.M.s. Droga, eu ainda me sinto tão arrependida! – lágrimas não demoraram a escorrer pela sua bochecha.

A raiva que eu andei nutrindo por ela se dissipou quase que por completo. Eu não fico guardando rancor e a atitude dela foi a mais correta possível. Demorou? Talvez, mas acho que estou ganhando minha amiga de volta…

- Eu tenho sido, sei lá… Uma vaca! Fazendo merda após a outra. Que coisa... Rose! – a garota quase que berrou meu nome. – Me desculpe.

Ah, o que eu posso fazer se fico toda sentimental com qualquer coisa? Não acredito que comecei a chorar também!

- Sim, Kate! Eu te desculpo! – comecei a enxugar o rosto, temendo que viesse uma enxurrada.

Ela não pensou duas vezes e me abraçou. Eu não consigo bancar a difícil por muito tempo. Agora estamos nós no meio do quarto se abraçando e vazando feito duas torneiras quebradas.

Após literalmente alguns minutos, nos separamos olhando uma para outra com sorrisos. Já estamos rindo, dá pra acreditar?

- Bom, agora que você voltou pro lado do bem… - fui falando. – Acho que sabe que ainda não acabou.

Kate confirmou, mais séria.

- Vou dizer a verdade ao Albus, o porquê daquele beijo. Poxa, ele é meu amigo, como eu pude fazer isso? Ah, e é claro, também devo um pedido de desculpas ao Enzzo, que também deve ter ficado chateado.

- É, eu não vou mentir. O Enzzo andou se sentindo bem mal por causa do episódio do baile. Você o magoou.

- Sei disso e resolverei tudo ainda hoje!

Sorri, orgulhosa da minha amiga.

- Agora assim está agindo como a Kate que eu conheço! É bom tê-la de volta, amiga.

- Nem me fala! Ai, Rose, o que eu perdi?

- Caramba, essa pergunta tem uma resposta bastante longa na realidade… Por onde eu começo?

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

- Por que não me falou antes? – Mark questionou, indignado na saída da aula de Poções com a Corvinal. – Sabia que você não resistiria ao charme da ruivinha...

- Hã? Não, não é isso! – eu agitava os braços com um desespero exagerado demais para a situação. – Eu fiz isso pra provar o que ela sentia por mim, e só!

- Haha, você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Vocês dois andam no maior clima ultimamente... A escola toda acha que vocês tem alguma coisa.

- Eles que se fodam! – meu tom de voz não o intimidou e eu senti que havia corado. Mas eu nunca coro, como assim?

- Claro, meu caro. – ele apoiou uma mão no meu ombro. – Só não se esqueça de me fazer padrinho do casamento. Que tipo de melhor amigo você seria se não me chamasse?

- Ah, está bem. Não quero discutir. – tentei me conter. Não preciso sair dando patada por qualquer coisa. Qual é, eu já sou adulto! Er, tecnicamente...

- Oi, sonserino. – uma voz feminina disse. Mark adquiriu um sorriso abobado no rosto.

Dominique Weasley se aproximou, transbordando malícia. Dá até um pouco de medo, na verdade. A corvinal enlaçou seu braço ao dele, sustentando um olhar convencido pra mim.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir à um vinhedo colher uma uvas se é que me entende... – o moreno deu os ombros.

Os encarei, desconfiado.

- Será que eu perdi alguma coisa?

Eles riram entre si.

- Er, digamos que o seu fim de ano e o meu tiveram suas semelhanças... A diferença é fiquei com a garota no fim. – ele sussurrou essa última parte.

Filho da mãe esse Cooper! Não acredito que ele conseguiu!

- Mais tarde eu explico. – falou e saiu andando com a garota.

Bom, estou feliz por ele... O cara merece.

- Sr. Malfoy? Sr. Malfoy! – alguém me chamou no momento seguinte.

- Ah, Diretora McGonagall.

- Estive querendo falar com o senhor toda a manhã.

- Sinto muito, eu estava em aula, professora.

- Sim, por isso aproveitei o intervalo para procurá-lo. É só um comunicado, não vou me demorar.

- Claro, e o que seria?

- Bem, é um pequeno evento que preparo todos os anos. É um encontro de ex-monitore, organizado para que vocês, os atuais, ouçam as experiências deles, essas coisas.

- Tudo bem, mas por que é tão restrito?

- Vocês são os alunos mais exemplares e ver bruxos bem sucedidos que trilharam o mesmo caminho servirá de inspiração para que se tornem grandes! Quem melhor que antigos monitores para incentivá-los?

Ainda não entendi pra que serve.

- Avise a Srta. Weasley e o restante da monitoria, sim? Acontecerá na primeira segunda-feira do próximo mês. Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Malfoy.

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Rose**

- Mas que estranho, nunca ouvi falar disso. Certeza de que ela disse fazer sempre? – questionei após Scorpius me contar sobre um evento para monitores. Droga, eu devia me referir a ele como Malfoy!

- Sim, deve ser muito exclusivo mesmo para não conhecermos.

Quando foi que a nossa sala comunal se tornou tão pequena? E o sofá tão estreito? Estou ficando paranoica, só pode. Afinal, essa é a primeira vez que nos falamos desde... O Ano Novo.

- Tudo bem com você? – fui pega despreparada por sua pergunta, erguendo o rosto. Depois de encará-lo por alguns instantes, baixei a cabeça, fitando meus joelhos.

- Claro.

Sentia que ele me olhava, provavelmente não muito convencido. Eu não queria transparecer toda essa fragilidade, mas não conseguia disfarçar.

- Ah, eu sei que você não se interessa por isso, mas tendo te dito o que eu disse, acho que talvez possa fazer um comentário. Eu fiz as pazes com a Kate, ela se arrependeu e, espero eu, que volte a ser como era.

- Aquele seu tapa deve ter algo a ver com isso. – o loiro brincou.

Ri levemente, ficando um pouco vermelha.

- É, pode ser.

A ausência de som me deixava um tanto nervosa, mas o sorriso dele fazia com que eu me sentisse mais tranquila. É tão terrível que ele saiba sobre os meus sentimentos... Eu não preciso escondê-los, mas nessas circunstâncias não posso demonstrá-los.

- Er, o jogo de Quadribol é semana que vem, né? – lembrou, puxando assunto.

- Sonserina e Grifinória, clássico. Nosso time está bem forte esse ano como viu no jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa... – não resisti em contar vantagem. Força do hábito.

- Sim, um oponente a altura realmente. – admitiu. – Você é uma ótima capitã.

Enrubesci ainda mais. Foi de fato um elogio e para a minha pessoa?

- Também... Q-Quer dizer, você também é.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro.

- Vou tomar um banho. – levantou-se do sofá e entrou no quarto.

Ai, meu Merlin! Quanto tempo eu terei que aguentar isso? Ou melhor, quanto tempo será que eu aguento? Isso é uma tortura. Eu achava que era mais forte.

-x—x—x—x-

**N/a: **Séculos sem postar x.x Podem me matar, eu deixo. É, as férias acabaram pra mim, ficará difícil postar por aqui, mas se serve de consolo eu quase já terminei o próximo ^^ Desculpem por fazer esperarem '-'


	10. Afinal, Todos Cometem Erros

**Narrado por Rose**

Naquele dia haveria o tão aguardado jogo. Por que eu não me sentia animada? Aquele costumava ser o ponto alto do ano, ganhando ou perdendo.

Estava terminando de vestir o uniforme de Quadribol no vestiário.

- Vamos logo, Rose! Já vai começar! – Albus, nosso batedor, veio me avisar.

Droga, não me sentia preparada pra isso. "Anda, Rose, você consegue!" tentava me animar.

Saindo do meu esconderijo pude ver que o dia estava nublado e escuro, só faltando nevar. Que animador. Andei até o centro do campo. Oh meu Deus, ali estava ele! Na minha frente, seus cabelos sendo jogados para o lado pelo vento.

Então ele ergueu o braço, sua mão estendida para mim. Eu a apertei ele me puxou bruscamente, fazendo com que ficássemos ombro a ombro, lado a lado. Arregalei os olhos graças à ação inesperada dele.

- Boa sorte. – o loiro sussurrou no meu ouvido. Arrepiei.

Scorpius se afastou e eu fiquei alguns segundos imóvel, aturdida.

- O que você tá fazendo? Suba logo na vassoura! – o Professor Douglas de Voo, que apitaria o jogo, reclamou.

Porcaria! Não estava conseguindo me concentrar. Fui meio atrasada para a minha posição.

E a Goles foi lançada. Foco, precisava de foco! Era a principal artilheira, então não podia relaxar.

- Weasley, pega aí! – Linton, também artilheiro, me alertou, arremessou e...

Mas o quê? Scorpius conseguiu agarrar a Goles no meio do passe e voou em disparada para os aros do nosso gol. Isso não ia dar certo...

-x—x—x—x-

E as coisas não melhoraram com o passar do tempo.

- 130 a 20 para a Sonserina! – anunciava o narrador.

Merlin, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu estava errando os passes, estragando as estratégias, praticamente entregando o jogo pro adversário.

- Rose, se você não melhorar o time vai acabar propondo uma votação. – Kate se aproximou, preocupada.

- Votação?

- É, para novo capitão.

NÃO! Tudo menos isso! O problema era aquele sonserino! Toda vez que meus olhos o encontravam, ficava desorientada e não conseguia jogar direito.

Aquela era minha chance! Como se uma súbita onda de adrenalina tivesse me atingido, agarrei a Goles e avancei para fazer um gol. Isso! Havia ganhado o apoio da torcida, que começava a me incentivar. Estava tão perto... Preparei meu braço pro arremesso e... Maldição.

Scorpius entrou no meu campo de visão, bem distante, mas eu o observava enquanto ele vinha. O observava e perdia o rumo. E perdia o jogo.

A Goles escorregou lentamente dos meus dedos e parecia cair em câmera lenta. O pior foi quando ela bateu no solo arenoso do campo. O silêncio foi geral e nada no mundo podia me humilhar mais.

-x—x—x—x-

Placar final oficial: 300 a 40.

Humilhação: 1000.

Nota de Desempenho: 0.

- Parem de bater, eu não vou abrir! – berrava para todos que estavam do outro lado da porta da minha sala comunal. Eles exigiam uma desculpa e me xingavam a todo momento.

Tinha que admitir, estava chorando.

Escorreguei as costas pela porta e me encolhi, escondendo o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Os gritos não cessavam, todos querendo explicações e o que eu poderia dizer a eles? Que não pude me concentrar porque... Simplesmente porque não conseguia ignorar um sentimento idiota? Se eu ao menos soubesse desse efeito dele sobre mim antes... Eu não sei o que teria feito, mas eu poderia ter evitado.

De repente, a sala ficou quieta. Me assustei, levantando o rosto. Scorpius apontava a varinha para a porta. Ah, tinha sido ele que havia posto um feitiço abafador.

- Por que não está comemorando com a sua casa? – perguntei com azedume, não me dando ao trabalho de enxugar a face.

- Eu não tenho o que comemorar.

Dei uma risada escandalosa, cheia de ironia. Pus-me de pé.

- Não me venha com essa, vitória melhor que aquela você não teve em todos os seus anos como jogador!

- Pensei ter te deixado bem claro o meu conceito de vencer. Só é válido quando é um real desafio, você nem estava tentando.

- O quê? Ainda vai esfregar na minha cara o quão horrível eu fui?

- Hã? Não, não é isso! Eu quis dizer...

- Guarde suas palavras, pois foi tudo sua culpa!

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Cara, ela quase derrubou o castelo com aquele bater da porta do quarto.

Mas eu era o culpado? Por quê? Ela quem parecia tão distraída e abobada... Enquanto olhava pra... Mim. Ah não, foi minha culpa. Ela não conseguia se concentrar quando me via, devia ser isso. Indiretamente, eu era o responsável pela derrota da Grifinória, afinal, Rose era vital para o jogo.

Rose. Era tão estranho pensar nela por Rose.

Bom, tinha que dar um jeito naquilo. Passei pela saída da sala com dificuldade por causa da multidão furiosa. Fiz que nem a ruiva e bati com tudo a maldita porta. Todos se calaram, apavorados.

- Vão arranjar uma vida pra cuidar e a deixem em paz! Não acham que ela já está se sentindo mal o bastante para vocês ficarem reclamando mais?

Ninguém merece esses grifinórios revoltados. Ignorei-os, continuando minha caminhada. Para onde eu estava indo? Bom, talvez eu ainda fosse me arrepender, mas... Eu sentia que devia fazer isso.

-x—x—x—x-

Eu sequer me lembrava de como havia ido parar naquela torre. Sim, a Torre de Astronomia. Será que eu tinha feito a coisa certa? Como ela iria reagir quando descobrisse? Ela não foi ao jantar então só teria como saber na manhã seguinte. Esperava que não achasse mau, pois sua reação positiva seria meu único consolo... Afinal, todos me odiavam agora. Ah, tudo bem, eu nunca fui muito querido por aqui...

Cansado de ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos, resolvi voltar para o dormitório. Já no meio do caminho, me deparei com uma figura estranha trajando as cores da Grifinória andando na minha direção. Era um nerd que eu já havia visto, mas do qual nem mesmo o nome sabia.

- E-Escute aqui, Malfoy! – ele tentou ser ameaçador, não tendo sucesso é claro. – Fique lo-longe da Rose, ouviu?

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, tá. – já ia embora, mas o cara era insistente.

- É sério, não toque mais nela!

- Olha, eu nem sei quem você é e você vem me ameaçando? Licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer...

- Meu nome é Enzzo McKenzie, mas isso não vem ao caso. – ajeitou seus óculos.

Ah, esse é o tal Enzzo então.

- Certo, McKenzie. Posso ir agora?

- Sim, quer dizer, não! Não terminei, er... Você a prejudicou e eu preciso vingá-la.

- Do que é que você tá falando, grifinório? Isso já passou, vamos deixar esse assunto de lado, ok?

- Não! Eu amo aquela garota!

Tá, essa era nova. Como é? Ele era só um amigo, ela disse...

- E-eu a amo! Então, se encostar um dedo nela, eu juro que eu... Eu... Eu acabo com você! Não sei como farei isso, mas pode crer que eu dou um jeito.

Saiu batendo o pé e esbarrando propositalmente o ombro no meu. Ouch.

Ao chegar à sala comunal, segui direto para meu quarto, dando apenas uma olhada na porta da frente antes de entrar. Ela tinha dito que ele era só um amigo, talvez tenha se "esquecido" de mencionar alguma coisa. Hã... Como se eu ligasse.

-x—x—x—x-

Mark estava muito zangado comigo quando me viu pela manhã. Nem ousei me aproximar, mas sequer precisei. Ele se sentou ao meu lado à mesa.

- Você mentiu. – meu amigo já foi dizendo, com aquela expressão de "você não me engana".

- Não. – respondi, não tendo coragem de olhá-lo, pois sabia que ele me desmascararia.

- Scorpius, você foi expulso do time e não sei como não perdeu seu distintivo de monitor. Eu te conheço e sei que trapaça não é com você.

- Pelo jeito não me conhece tão bem.

- Conheço! – gritou.

Porra, ele fez de propósito só para eu encará-lo! E conseguiu.

- Sabia! Seu loiro! Por quê?

Suspirei.

- Não sei, só achei que era o certo.

- Mas é uma mentira, cara! Desde quando mentir assim é certo?

- Ela perdeu por minha causa. Você não acha que ganhar dessa forma é injusto?

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Rose**

- Mas ele o quê? – mal podia acreditar no que Albus me contava no meu quarto. Eu não havia saído de lá desde o dia anterior.

- McGonagall esclareceu tudinho ontem no jantar. Pobre Rose! Foi enfeitiçada no jogo, mas que baixaria! Eu achava que o Malfoy fosse mais decente. – Kate adicionou.

Levantei da cama, exasperada.

- E é! Pode ter um milhão de defeitos, mas desonesto nunca, disso eu tenho certeza.

- Mas faz todo o sentido não acha? Você não jogaria mal como ontem se não fosse por isso. Fala sério, você é a melhor artilheira que a nossa casa já teve. – meu primo tentava me convencer.

Não entendia por qual razão Scorpius haveria de inventar uma coisa daquelas! Ele não era um trapaceiro, não era um mentiroso...

- Desculpa, mas isso não faz o menor sentido. – declarei, certa do que dizia.

Ambos me encaravam confusos.

- Achei que o odiasse, e de repente está defendendo esse sonserino com unhas e dentes? – minha amiga ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Eu nunca o odiei... – desviei o olhar. – Só sei que ele gosta de jogar limpo quando a questão é competição. Será que eu simplesmente não posso ter jogado muito mal pra variar? Sabe, eu também cometo erros. – dei de ombros. Eu não poderia contar a eles o real motivo pelo qual havia fracassado naquele jogo, de maneira alguma.

- É difícil acreditar... Foi um horror. – ela respondeu.

- O Malfoy é bom em feitiços, pode ter lançado um não-verbal em você sem que percebesse. – Albus sugeriu.

Revirei os olhos, cansada de argumentar.

- Bom, não vou ficar aqui discutindo. Se querem acreditar nisso, tudo bem. – então, sai do dormitório e logo em seguida da sala comunal.

O que ele estava pensando? Havia pirado ou o quê? Mesmo que ele tivesse entendido a indireta quando eu disse que fora sua culpa, não era possível que ele tivesse inventado uma mentira pra justificar o meu mau desempenho. Eu tinha que falar com ele e fazê-lo desmentir toda aquela história... Em momento algum eu pedi a alguém que se sacrificasse por mim.

Não foi difícil encontra-lo. Ele estava quieto, lendo na biblioteca algum livro de Runas. Aproximei-me dele de forma nem um pouco sutil. Aquele garoto me devia algumas respostas!

Fechei o livro na cara dele, fazendo-o reclamar.

- Ow! Eu tava lendo is-... Weasley? – arregalou os olhos ao me ver. Se levantou imediatamente.

- Surpreso? Agora me diga no que é que você está pensan... – tapou minha boca com uma mão e eu fiquei furiosa.

- Shhh! Quer fazer um escândalo na biblioteca? – olhava em volta, já notando alguns olhares curiosos e alguns pareciam esperar uma briga entre nós. – Venha comigo. – segurou meu braço e me puxou para fora.

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntei, quando ele finalmente achou seguro destapar minha boca.

- Pra um lugar com privacidade.

Chegamos a uma sala vazia. Ele fechou as portas e se voltou para mim, já sabendo o que estava por vir.

- Eu sei o que você veio me falar, mas olha, apenas fique grata que estamos quites, ok?

- Não! – retruquei. – De jeito nenhum! O que faz você pensar que pode mentir sobre uma coisa dessas e esperar que eu fique grata?

Scorpius suspirou.

- Por favor, não comece...

- Pois vou sim! Eu não preciso que você invente uma trapaça, eu assumo minhas responsabilidades, ouviu? Trate de ir até a McGonagall e esclarecer tudo.

- Não posso fazer isso. – o loiro baixou a cabeça.

- Ah, é mesmo?

- Sim. Eu entendi por que você foi tão mal e não me pareceu justo. De certa forma, você tem que admitir que eu te "enfeiticei"... – deu um sorrisinho um tanto irônico.

O encarei, incrédula.

- Francamente, Malfoy... Não tinha uma frase melhorzinha não? Se você não quer dizer a verdade, eu digo. – fui a caminho da porta, mas ele me impediu, puxando-me pela cintura.

Fiquei extremamente surpresa com seu movimento, sem ação.

- Há outro motivo pelo qual eu menti. – ele sussurrou.

- Qual? – questionei num fio de voz, não conseguindo tirar os olhos de seus lábios finos e convidativos.

- Holyhead Harpies.

- Quê? – tive que esquecer minhas atuais vontades para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Seu emprego no time, você corria grande risco de perdê-lo. Afinal, os treinadores dos times de Quadribol nacionais sempre aparecem nos dias de jogo à procura de novos talentos. Se acreditassem que aquela sua performance fosse real, seu futuro podia sofrer com isso.

Fui tocada por aquele gesto. Inventar uma mentira por eu ter me distraído com aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados simplesmente pra não me deixar mal com a escola me pareceu extremamente estúpido. Entretanto, se preocupar comigo a ponto de se lembrar das coisas que disse enquanto estava bêbada e salvar o meu futuro como jogadora foi simplesmente... Incrível.

Nem eu própria havia me lembrado daquele detalhe, que aliás poderia ter uma enorme diferença na minha vida. Porém, Scorpius Malfoy não só se recordou como quis garantir que nada afetasse negativamente minha carreira.

Ele estava pedindo por **aquilo**.

Pois é, desta vez fui eu quem o beijei. Capturei seus lábios com avidez e enlacei firmemente seu pescoço para que ele não se fosse – pois eu temia isso. Entretanto, minhas preocupações foram em vão. Scorpius não só se manteve ali, como me puxou para mais perto de si pelos quadris.

- Quem é que correspondeu agora? – me separei de forma brusca o deixando totalmente atordoado.

- Hein? – estava demasiado confuso.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Da última vez que nos beijamos, a surpresa foi que eu havia te beijado de volta, mas agora... – aquele familiar ar de vitória me possuía. – Bom, parece que eu te encurralei. Você realmente se importa comigo, nem tente negar. Você não faria aquilo se não gostasse mesmo que um_pouquinho_ de mim.

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Tá, ela me pegou.

- E se você estiver certa? – fiz a pergunta, curioso com a possível resposta.

Seu sorriso se dissipou no mesmo segundo.

- Bom... – iniciou, com tom de dúvida. – Nesse caso, eu não sei. Seria muito mais fácil se você negasse!

- Para eventualmente acabarmos na mesma situação?

Rose franziu o cenho, entrando em conflito.

- O que foi? De repente, você começou a corresponder meus sentimentos insanos?

Seus olhos azuis estavam focados em mim e me pressionavam mesmo que sem querer.

O que eu sentia por aquela ruiva? Porra! Só me faltava essa...

- Não tenho certeza ainda, me dê um tempo. – me virei de costas.

- Haha, mas nem pensar! – correu para ficar na minha frente novamente. – Você correspondeu. Admita que isso signifique alguma coisa.

- Não vou ficar criando ilusões na sua cabeça, Rose.

Então, a grifinória ficou boquiaberta apontando para a minha cara. Estranhei muito, é claro.

- Qual o seu problema? – não liguei se pareci grosso naquele momento e nem ela pareceu se incomodar.

- Você... Me chamou... De Rose.

Revirei os olhos.

- Será que eu tenho sempre que lembrar que esse é o seu nome?

Voltou a sorrir de forma convencida.

- Você gosta de mim. – ela disse.

- Eu nunca disse isso!

- Disse que_talvez_...

- "Talvez" não torna isso um fato!

A ruiva riu.

- É, estamos encrencados.

- Mas eu disse que...

- Não vejo como pode dar certo, mas como sei que ignorar não funciona... Porque, como pode perceber, não consegui me controlar!

- **Talvez** consiste na incerteza e...

- Isso deve acontecer com você também. Não se assuste caso durante a aula tenha uma súbita vontade de me ver! É perfeitamente normal.

- Quê? Olha, isso tá indo longe de...

Suspirou, um tanto cansada.

- Ok, se você ainda duvida me beije de novo. – propôs.

- Como é?

- Sério, se você tiver algum sentimento por mim, vai saber enfim. Vá em frente.

- Eu não quero ficar te dando esperanças...

- Não se preocupe comigo.

-x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x-

**N/a:** Mas que maldade parar logo aí, não é? Sinto muito pela falta de atualização, gente :/ Estava com uma séria falta de inspiração para a fic, mas acho que já superei. Espero sinceramente que não tenham desistido da "Vale Tudo"... O que posso dizer? Caramba, você fazem a maior falta pra bobona da autora ;P Desculpem pelos erros de digitação! Ainda não tive tempo de revisar, mas logo corrigirei ok?

Bjooooooos!

**N/a²:** Os erros já foram corrigidos (ao menos, aqueles que eu encontrei) ^^'


	11. Segredos: Quem Consegue Manter?

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Me afastei abruptamente dela. Mas que pedido absurdo! Eu não poderia simplesmente beijá-la para conferir meus sentimentos... Apesar de que eu não me incomodaria em fazê-lo. Afinal, mesmo eu estando relutante, ela insistia...

- Não sei... – eu disse. – Er, é só um beijo?

- Claro. – acenou firmemente com a cabeça. – Meu intuito é apenas esclarecer essa história. – e eu lá sou idiota de acreditar?

- Hum, ok. – voltei a me aproximar.

Levantei seu queixo com um gesto delicado e encostei meus lábios nos seus, fechando os olhos.

Eu fiquei esperando pela sensação de borboletas no estômago ou talvez pelo _nada_, mas ao invés, me senti simplesmente bem e também ansioso. Sua boca era tão macia e quente, eu não queria deixa-la. Estava estranhamente confortável com a situação e ao mesmo tempo insatisfeito. Como era possível? Mesmo gostando, eu tinha a necessidade de aprofundar o contato.

Mas que merda! Isso devia querer dizer alguma coisa. Definitivamente eu não era mais indiferente a ela! – e quando é que eu fui?

Contra minha vontade, acabei com o beijo antes que eu não pudesse mais me segurar e ela me encarou, esperançosa.

- Então? – indagou.

Os olhos dela. Droga, os malditos olhos azuis dela! Por que me miravam daquela forma? Era só um olhar, mas eu havia me dado conta de algo muito maior que aquilo. O Mark estava certo, meu pai iria me matar...

- Eu tô... Ferrado. – contive um palavrão. Mas hein? Eu havia acabado de perceber que tinha feito aquilo porque ela não gostava de ouvir vocabulário baixo. – Sabe, Rose, você tem razão. Não vejo como **isso **pode dar certo!

A ruiva ficou confusa e levemente frustrada.

- M-mas você não sentiu nada?

Inspirei fundo, tentando oxigenar o meu cérebro pra por as ideias no lugar.

- Bom, talvez... Eu tenha. – admiti.

- Então qual o problema?

- Ah, por Merlin! Não finja que não sabe... – comecei a andar em círculos na sala, os pensamentos a mil.

- Bom, o nosso histórico torna tudo muito estranho, eu sei... Ah, tem aquele negócio das famílias também, mas quem realmente liga?

- Eu ligo! A gente não precisa se precipitar, quer dizer, não é como se estivéssemos apaixonados. – falei, em tom de zombaria.

A grifinória corou levemente.

- É verdade. – deu de ombros.

- Mesmo que sintamos essa... Essa atração mútua. – era estranho pensar naquilo como sendo um fato.

- E não há nada de errado nisso. – ela deu alguns passos em minha direção e pôs a mão sobre o meu peito. Senti um arrepio percorrer a nuca.

Então, pigarreei, recuando um pouco.

- Bom, há sim. Deixando essas coisas de lado, têm vários outros motivos como, por exemplo, a nossa rixa. Você deixaria de competir comigo só por haver algo entre nós? Da última vez você fez mil promessas por causa disso.

Ela riu de mim.

- Ai, Scorpius... Que motivo mais besta! Dessa vez é diferente. Pode ter uma competição saudável entre a gente. Mas sabe... Desde aquilo que houve na Torre de Astronomia, está difícil levar alguma disputa a sério com você no geral. Eu sei que você quer reais desafios e tudo mais, mas eu não consigo mais ignorar certas coisas.

A garota tinha tanta facilidade em aceitar seus sentimentos e dizê-los, enquanto eu mal conseguia admitir o mínimo do afeto para mim mesmo.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – seu olhar tornou-se mais sério e tristonho. – Acho que gosta de mim sim, mas... Liga demais para que os outros vão pensar.

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Vendo que eu não havia compreendido, ela prosseguiu:

- O seu pai, o meu pai, os nossos amigos, até os alunos e os professores... Eles vão estranhar? Vão! Eles vão nos censurar? É claro! Porém, por que isso deveria importar? Olha, eu não contei a ninguém antes, pois pensei estar sozinha nessa e não queria complicar mais para ambos os lados. Só que se você sente o mesmo que eu, então o que nos impede?

Fitei meus pés, pensativo. Foi aí que cheguei a uma conclusão.

- Eu... Eu temo as consequências. Consequências de um romance que pode nem durar duas semanas. – confessei.

- E eu também. Porém, não suporto a ideia de ficar para sempre reprimindo uma coisa sem nunca saber o que poderia ter acontecido! Mas nesse ponto você está certo... É algo muito recente e incerto pra sair anunciando por aí... Então... – Rose foi se aproximando lentamente, com um sorriso malicioso teimando em se formar no seu rosto. Envolveu minha nuca com os braços e sussurrou: – Podia ser o nosso segredinho, por enquanto.

Não era uma decisão permanente, não era um relacionamento oficial. A coisa mais prudente que eu poderia ter feito era dizer "não", mas é óbvio que eu não faria. Principalmente, quando ela estava tão próxima, seus lábios rubros bem delineados chamando minha atenção.

- Eu acho que sim... – não conseguia desviar o olhar de sua boca.

O que estava por vir, vocês já podem ter uma mera noção pela última cena. O pouco de mim que ainda tinha bom-senso alertava: _"Scorpius, você ainda se arrependerá."_

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Rose**

É, era só uma atração mesmo. Eu não estava _apaixonada _por aquele sonserino. Tudo bem que há dois meses só a ideia de encará-lo de forma romântica me parecia piada de mau gosto, e agora eu queria unir meus lábios aos seus em toda oportunidade que surgisse – ainda mais porque eu tinha "permissão" para aquilo, e antes pareceria uma louca desesperada para ele – , mas me digam: como eu poderia prever que gostaria do loiro? Pelo mesmo motivo que eu me fazia tal pergunta, temia uma outra... Como eu poderia prever que não me apaixonaria por ele em algum momento do futuro?

E essa era a droga dessa confusão toda. Não poderia controlar meu coração e como eu o conhecia bem, sabia que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo aos beijos com Scorpius sem desenvolver algum sentimento mais forte. Era assim que eu funcionava e assim seria. Se eu sabia dos possíveis resultados, por que não voltava atrás? Por que era tão difícil suprimir esses desejos? Já era complicado quando não era recíproco, então agora... O que havia de especial naqueles olhos azuis acinzentados?

- Rose?

Acordei do meu devaneio. Estive olhando para Scorpius na mesa de sua casa falando com o amigo Cooper, durante o almoço daquele mesmo dia. Por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar na conversa que Lily e Hugo tentavam ter comigo, não conseguia.

- Por que você tá tão distraída? – meu irmão estranhou.

- N-não é nada. – desviei meu olhar pela centésima vez só nos últimos vinte minutos.

- O que eu estava dizendo... – Lily recomeçou. – Era que apesar da professora de DCAT nova, a Heartlock, ser até que boa eu prefiro bem mais o Prof. Daniels.

- Você prefere é a aparência dele. – Hugo, que estava ao meu lado, revirou os olhos. Como eu sabia do casinho que os dois estavam tendo, não pude deixar de notar uma pitada de ciúmes no comentário. – Como se um professor "bonitão" fosse fazer alguém aprender melhor...

Ela deu um sorriso maroto.

- Bom, ao menos a matéria ficava mais interessante. – ergueu as sobrancelhas.

As orelhas do ruivo ficavam a cada momento mais vermelhas.

- Em todo caso, não acham estranha a saída repentina dele? – ela retomou o foco.

Engoli a seco. Quem sabe nem tão estranha...

- Talvez ele tenha recebido outra proposta de emprego. – sugeri, mesmo sabendo que era mentira.

- Acho que não, a carreira de professor não é das mais lucrativas e todos sabem que Hogwarts é o melhor lugar pra se dar aula. – o grifinório disse.

O mesmo sorriso de poucos segundos antes surgiu em Lily.

- Ou talvez, ele tenha cedido a uma das dezenas de alunas que ficavam dando em cima dele, a diretora soube e... Ops! Tchauzinho, professor! – Lily e Hugo começaram a rir.

Não havia entendido a brincadeira muito bem, então...

- Por que diz isso? – arregalei os olhos, aflita. Oh meu Deus, ela sabia da Kate? Quem contou? Eu que não fui! Foi o Albus? Ela viu algo?

- Eu tava brincando, afinal, praticamente todas as alunas da escola andavam com gracinhas pra cima dele. Mas falando sério, não me recordo de vê-lo correspondendo ou algo assim.

Ufa...

- Espera! – Hugo exclamou, de testa franzida. – Eu me lembro de ouvir algo uma vez...

Putz.

- O que exatamente, maninho? – perguntei, receosa.

Ele manteve uma expressão pensativa e distante por alguns segundos, mas depois balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Nah... Não era importante... Pode ter sido outra coisa, eu posso ter interpretado mal.

- Nos diga, agora fiquei curiosa!

- Bom... – ele deu um gole no seu suco. – Eu ouvi uma discussão quando passei na frente da sala dele, pouco antes do Ano Novo. Era uma mistura barulhenta da voz dele com a voz de uma garota. É, tenho certeza de que tinha uma garota lá.

- E...

- E sei lá! Pelo tom de voz deles, não parecia apenas que estavam discutindo sobre notas ou algo parecido.

- Por Merlin, você acha que...? – Lily levou as mãos ao rosto.

Eu ri, tentando transformar suas hipóteses em piada.

- Até parece... – fui logo dizendo. – Aliás, irmãozinho, ao invés de ficar ouvindo conversas às escondidas, devia se colocar na situação do professor. – sorri com ironia.

- Como assim?

- Podia começar por tomar mais cuidado ao ficar de noite perambulando pelos corredores... Com uma **certa pessoa**...

Ele ficou extremamente nervoso e minha prima empalideceu.

- Se o professor fosse mais _cuidadoso_, certamente você não teria escutado o que escutou. Devia ter tomado isso como lição.

Eles se entreolharam, aflitos.

- Do que você está falando? – questionaram ao mesmo tempo, parecendo ter combinado.

Haha... Se eu estivesse com dúvidas, teria sacado imediatamente.

- Own, é tão fofa a maneira como vocês falam sincronizados! – apertei as bochechas do garoto.

- Caramba, Rose, isso é sério! – ele afastou minhas mãos, zangando-se.

Dei de ombros.

- Já ouviram falar na Sala Precisa? Lá tem bem mais privacidade.

- Porcaria... – Lily deu um soco na mesa.

- Calma aí, vocês dois! Só eu sei disso, ok?

Hugo me encarava com um misto de raiva e decepção.

- Quando?

- No dia 29 do mês passado.

- Eu não te disse que iam nos escutar? – pude apenas ouvir o chute que a ruiva deu na canela do meu irmão.

Não demorou e ele estava se contorcendo de dor, com a cara apoiada na superfície da mesa.

- Te odeio, Rose. – ele murmurou.

Me segurei para não rir ou eu quem levaria um belo chute.

Não demorei a sair dali e pus-me a vagar pelos corredores, sem destino. Na verdade, estava apenas refletindo sobre tudo que já havia refletido mil vezes antes, como se fosse conseguir alguma conclusão diferente com a persistência.

Mas não dava. Tudo voltava para o monitor-chefe dos cabelos loiros platinados e eu não continha o sorriso. Era tão engraçado o rumo que as coisas tomavam... Então, agora tínhamos _aquele_ segredo. Ri comigo mesma. Nunca imaginaria ter um romance secreto com ele, e aquilo era tão emocionante!

Caramba, eu estava me sentindo minha mãe, quando ficava empolgada quebrando as regras. Estranho. Mas e daí? Eu estava incrivelmente feliz!

Foi quando avistei Enzzo vindo na contramão. Arregalei os olhos e berrei:

- Enzzo!

Senti uma urgente vontade de abraça-lo. Eu queria dividir minha euforia com alguém, mesmo que não pudesse contar a razão dela.

Corri até o garoto e me joguei em seus braços, fazendo-o além de se assustar, cambalear para trás e cair sentado comigo ao seu lado.

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Eu a via me encarando da mesa da Grifinória, mas evitava retribuir seu olhar. Não que eu não quisesse, estava bastante tentado a fazê-lo, mas eu não queria transparecer nada para Mark. Ele sabia do beijo da Torre de Astronomia, porém, não dos meus novos... Sentimentos. Ok! Eu sentia mesmo algo por aquela ruiva, por mais que relutasse. Como era novidade, não quis dizer nada. Tentei agir naturalmente, por mais difícil que fosse.

"Pare de me olhar!" eu desejava intimamente. Não sabia até quando seria capaz de ignorar.

- Então, er... Mark? – chamei sua atenção. – Cadê a Dominique Weasley, ou uvinha, ou... Enfim...

- Provavelmente, está dormindo. Hoje é domingo e pelo que eu reparo, ela não aparece por aqui antes das quatro da tarde nesses dias...

Ele realmente aprestava atenção em cada detalhe em relação a ela. Sabia dos seus hábitos, gostos e até dos horários. Mark merecia a garota, não tinha como negar. Se ele a tinha agora era resultado de seu esforço contínuo. Aquilo me deixava pensando se eu merecia que Rose gostasse de mim. Mark se empenhou para conseguir sua Weasley, e eu? O que eu havia feito demais?

- Cara, tem algum motivo pra você estar tão avoado hoje? – Mark perguntou.

- Eu? Eu não estou...

- Ah, é claro que não.

Finalmente, Rose parou de me olhar. Agora estava conversando com o irmão e a prima. Caramba, eu não conseguia evitar observá-la! Era só a ruiva desviar sua atenção que eu subitamente dirigia a minha a ela. Éramos péssimos em disfarçar, essa é a verdade...

- Olha só! Nem pisca! – meu amigo balançou a cabeça negativamente, me desaprovando. – Quando parar de vegetar a gente conversa. – se levantou do banco.

- Aonde você vai?

- Sei lá, talvez esperar a Dominique perto da entrada da sala comunal da Corvinal. Acho que você precisa ficar um pouco sozinho...

Fiquei por alguns instantes arrependido pela minha falta de consideração com Mark, porém, ao ver a garota de cabelos ruivos armados deixar a mesa da Grifinória, meus pensamentos se alteraram.

No ímpeto de ter uma aproximação, também me levantei e comecei a segui-la.

Eu não sabia ao certo por que ia andando ao seu encalço. O que eu diria quando chegasse a ela? Pois é, eu não tinha absolutamente nada para dizer! Resolvi que pararia e deixaria aquela insanidade de lado, mas porra! Meus pés não obedeciam às ordens explícitas que meu cérebro mandava.

Entretanto, foi ao virar a esquina de um corredor que vi uma cena que me fez recuar alguns passos e fechar os olhos em fendas.

- Enzzo! – Rose se atirou naquele grifinório.

E lá estava eu, com a maior cara de idiota, enquanto eles riam despreocupadamente. Ambos se recompuseram e nem vinte segundos de conversa depois, o nerd a puxou **pela mão** e saíram às pressas dali. Ele pegou **a mão** dela!

Aí virou pessoal.

Agora o meu cérebro ordenava expressamente que eu a seguisse, era uma questão de honra! E eles eram rápidos. O pior de tudo era que toda correria fora em vão: os dois entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória, me deixando feito um completo besta com a Mulher Gorda barrando a passagem.

Se eu iria ignorar o que havia acontecido? Podiam apostar que não.

-x—x—x—x-

**Narrado por Rose**

Fora tudo muito esquisito. Eu estava tranquilamente falando com o Enzzo, quando de repente ele agarrou minha mão e me guiou para longe. O garoto não me deu abertura para falar até que chegássemos à sala comunal dele.

- Meu Deus, Enzzo! O que deu em você?

- Me desculpe, Rose. – respondeu ofegante. Ajeitou os óculos que escorregavam pelo longo nariz para prosseguir. – É que eu vi o Malfoy e não achei que você estivesse segura com ele por perto.

Engoli a seco.

- O-o quê? Ele estava lá?

- Logo atrás de você. Estava nos encarando de uma forma tão estranha e ameaçadora que achei melhor que ficássemos o mais distante possível... Er, e-eu fiz mal?

Ops, devia ter me visto abraçando Enzzo. E pra melhorar, o garoto vai lá e me leva embora pra um lugar que ele não pudesse entrar. Vejamos, o que Scorpius deve ter pensado?

Legal, meu relacionamento mal tinha três horas de existência e já estava indo pro buraco.

- Não, Enzzo. Sem problemas. – menti, com um sorriso fraco. – De qualquer forma estou feliz em ter ver! – me entusiasmei um pouco mais devido a sinceridade na frase. – E então, está tudo bem?

- Ah, claro. Os N.I.E.M.s têm tomado a maior parte do meu tempo, mas como nunca tive outra coisa para fazer além de estudar não faz tanta diferença na minha rotina. Além disso, já superei a minha pequena decepção com a Smeath.

- Sim, a Kate bem que me disse que te pediria desculpas, e acredito que já tenha feito isso. Afinal, já faz um tempinho que falei disso com ela...

- Hã? Ela não me procurou em momento algum.

- Não? Mas ela me falou que iria se desculpar com você, que diria ao Albus que não queria nada com ele e... – acabei falando demais.

Enzzo me encarava totalmente confuso.

- Rose. – agora estava sério. – O seu primo e a Smeath estão há semanas juntos.

- O quê? – eu tinha certeza de que escutara mal.

- É, ele volta direto para o dormitório com o cheiro do perfume dela, o qual é impossível de não se reconhecer. Já os vi sussurrando em situações bastante suspeitas... Ele às vezes até fala o nome dela enquanto dorme!

Isso tudo significava que Kate era uma mentirosa. Uma grande mentirosa. Eu mal tinha palavras para descrever a minha indignação! Mas estranhamente o que mais me incomodava era a dúvida: se ela mentira sobre aquilo, quem sabe sobre o que mais não mentiu? E eu ainda a desmascararia.

-x—x—x—x-

Já passava das dez da noite quando retornava para o meu dormitório. Fui até McGonagall fazer algumas perguntas sobre o nosso antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o Sr. Daniels... E fiquei chocada.

_**Flashback**_

_- Mas Srta. Weasley, ainda não entendi a relevância dessas suas perguntas..._

_Estava no gabinete da diretora, sentada a sua frente._

_- Bem, Profª McGonagall, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas é que esse afastamento repentino e sem explicação vem me incomodando. Digo, o Prof. Daniels era um dos meus professores favoritos... E mesmo eu, sendo monitora-chefe, não recebi nenhuma informação..._

_Ela me encarou por alguns instantes e depois, baixando o olhar, perguntou._

_- A Srta. Smeath não comentou nada com a senhorita?_

_- Ela deveria?_

_- Acredito que fosse algo muito constrangedor para ela comentar, afinal, o professor deixou sérios traumas na sua amiga..._

_Foi nesse ponto que as coisas mudaram._

_- Por Merlin! O que a senhora quer dizer?_

_- Bom, - McGonagall estava apreensiva, mas continuou. – é provável que seu comportamento tenha mudado de uns tempos pra cá... Não? Mais fechada e introvertida, quem sabe? Se notou algo desse tipo, não estranhe. O que estou tentando dizer é – ela se inclinou levemente em minha direção. – o Prof. Daniels atacou a Srta. Smeath._

_Arregalei os olhos._

_- Como é? Ela quem te disse isso?_

_- Sim, sim... – confirmou. – Poucos dias após o Ano Novo, veio aos prantos fazer a denúncia._

_- E quanto ao Sr. Daniels? Que fim teve ele?_

_A diretora crispou os lábios._

_- Foi mandado a Azkaban, naturalmente. Não deve cumprir muito tempo de pena, mas isso não diminui a seriedade do fato. E, bom... A senhorita deve compreender que tal escândalo não poderia se espalhar, a imagem da escola que seria prejudicada... Logo, tive que garantir que nada saísse nos jornais._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

E eu que acreditara que ela havia voltado a ser como era. Que ilusão...

Destranquei a porta com a chave especial e adentrei na sala comunal, me deparando com uma cena bastante familiar.

Há alguns meses, eu estive esperando por Scorpius de robe e pantufas no sofá com a expressão mais zangada possível. Porém, desta vez era Scorpius que me encarava daquela forma, impaciente ao lado da lareira.

- Você finalmente voltou, então? – ele foi totalmente irônico.

- Eu sei que é meio tarde... E antes que você venha insinuar algo entre mim e Enzzo, saiba que ele é apenas meu amigo, ok?

Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha surpreso.

- Como é que você sabia que...? Não importa, eu te vi abraçando ele e também vi quando te puxou para longe. Ele pegou a sua mão! Vai negar isso?

Mantive-me calma e tentei parecer um pouco séria por mais tola que fosse sua crise de ciúmes.

- Não. – disse simplesmente. – Scorpius, eu vou repetir: ele é meu amigo! E além do mais, ele ficou é com medo de você por estar mandando olhares mortíferos pra cima de nós!

- Mas é claro! Você foi se jogando nele! O que espera que eu fizesse? Aplaudisse no meio do corredor?

- É claro que não, mas agora eu não posso mais abraçar meus amigos?

Revirou os olhos.

- Pode, só que tinha entusiasmo demais naquele abraço, definitivamente não era nada fraternal...

- Eu não gosto do Enzzo dessa forma! Coloque Veritaserum no meu suco, essa é a verdade! Eu estava contente então o abracei, mas se isso for uma coisa tão terrível então não se preocupe que eu evitarei...

O loiro ficou um tanto pensativo, observando a lareira. Depois, coçou a nuca e se voltou para mim corando.

- Ok, eu devo estar exagerando...

- Obviamente. – suspirei, caindo feito uma pedra no sofá.

- E _obviamente_ você tem uma boa razão pra estar chegando depois das dez. – ainda não estava satisfeito.

- Se quer saber, eu estava apenas descobrindo como a minha amiga é falsa e inescrupulosa.

Scorpius franziu a testa e se sentou também. Era um dia frio e agora que estava mais próximo, o calor que ele exalava me deixava mais confortável. Senti vontade de me aconchegar em seu peito, mas algo me dizia que era melhor esperar a poeira baixar.

- Como assim?

- A Kate vem enganando a todos! Bom, tem uma parte da história que você anda não sabe...

Expliquei desde a vez que vi Kate e o Prof. Daniels até a minha recente conversa com a diretora. Eu confiava em Scorpius e ele poderia me ajudar a pensar mais claramente sobre que atitude tomar.

- Então, você acha que ela incriminou o professor por algum motivo, é isso?

- Só pode ser! Eu sei que ataca-la ele não atacou, pois me parecia que quem estava realmente interessada naquele relacionamento era **ela**.

- E acha que ela está fazendo seu primo de idiota, como antes no dia do baile?

- É! Afinal, além de nós, apenas Albus sabe da verdade. E pode apostar que aquele garoto está apaixonado demais para abrir a boca, inclusive nem me veio falar nada sobre esses encontros. Kate não deve ter permitido. Está sendo um verdadeiro fantoche dela! Por Merlin, o que acha que eu devo fazer?

Pensou por alguns segundos para enfim me dar uma resposta.

- Precisa da confissão dela. – disse Scorpius. – Ela não tem a intenção de contar nada, mas você até que a intimida, talvez consiga algo.

- É... – eu estava absorta em pensamentos.

Não durou muito. De repente, o sonserino me envolveu, permitindo que eu me acomodasse em seus braços. Senti o seu inconfundível e delicioso aroma, fazendo com que minhas preocupações momentaneamente se dissipassem.

- Eu... Sinto muito por ter brigado com você. – dava pra notar a dificuldade que ele tinha em aceitar estar errado, o que tornou o pedido de desculpas ainda mais adorável!

Sorri de forma meiga, voltando meu rosto para ele.

- Não tem problema, mas por causa dessa crise de ciúmes você me deve uma recompensa.

O sorriso dele tinha bem menos inocência.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Um beijo? – já se inclinava.

- Não. – tapei a boca com uma mão, o deixando completamente frustrado. Ajoelhei-me ficando um pouco mais alta que o garoto e acariciei seu rosto suavemente. – Mas como você é viu... Não acha que eu mereço mais que um?

Scorpius riu.

- Você pede demais, Weasley.

- E você fala demais, Malfoy.

E eu finalmente o silenciei com meus lábios, num beijo mais empolgado que qualquer abraço que tenha dado em Enzzo.

-x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x-

**N/a:** Este foi o maior capítulo de todos! Mas como tamanho não significa nada – e eu não consigo ler isso sem pensa em merda – espero que o capítulo esteja tão bom quanto longo ;D Foram duas semanas sem capítulos novos, espero que todos estejam bem e que tenham aguentado firme durante esses quatorze dias, afinal, sua espera enfim acabou *-* Eu costumo fazer uma divisão um pouco mais justa na narração do capítulo, mas como eu queria focar um pouco mais na confusão com a Kate, a Rose acabou narrando boa parte desse aí...

Não posso prometer nada, mas acho que no próximo acontecerá aquela reunião tão aguardada... Não faço ideia do que vai rolar nela por isso não dou mais spoiler... Sugestões? Aceito com todo o prazer, hshauhsausha

Obrigada por todos os reviews, fiquei super lisonjeada com alguns dos comentários *-*

Bjoooooooos!


	12. Você Foi Tão Corajoso

**Narrado por Rose**

É, eu estava evitando a Kate ao máximo. Quando ela vinha falar comigo, era curta e grossa, não correspondendo o seu tom cuidadosamente preparado para ser amigável. Realmente, eu não conseguia mais acreditar que a nossa amizade era verdadeira e também, como poderia? Óbvio que a loira começou a desconfiar, porém, a última coisa que ela poderia pensar era que eu sabia da verdade.

- Rose, agora eu estava me lembrando... – Scorpius dizia, alguns dias depois durante uma das rondas da noite pelos corredores do 3º andar. A nossa responsabilidade como monitores veio a calhar, pois tínhamos ainda mais tempo para ficarmos juntos.

- O quê? – caminhava ao seu lado.

- Sabe na semana passada, quando eu tive... Er... Aquele momento de... – parecia que estava prestes a mencionar uma maldição imperdoável, tamanha a sua dificuldade em falar. – Ci-ciú...

- Ah, tá falando daquele seu showzinho por causa do Enzzo? De **ciúmes**? – fiz questão de enfatizar, com um sorriso maldoso no meu rosto.

O garoto inspirou fundo, levemente irritado, porque sabia que eu estava de provocação.

- Enfim, você mencionou a poção Veritaserum, lembra? Então, eu pensei... Por que não põe no suco da Smeath ou sei lá? Ela vai ser obrigada a dizer a verdade.

- Bom, seria uma opção válida se não fosse estritamente proibido.

Quando dei por mim, andava sozinha. Scorpius havia parado e estava a alguns metros atrás de mim de braços cruzados e com um sorriso irônico.

- O que é? – perguntei, tendo que voltar um pouco.

- Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nessa história de "estritamente proibido"?

- Mas acontece que é proibido!

- E?

- E que se eu for pega aplicando a poção da verdade em alguém, perco meu distintivo! Por acaso não está raciocinando? É uma ideia totalmente inconsequente.

Scorpius deu uma risada e eu obviamente não entendi.

- Inconsequente? – deu um passo a frente. – Inconsequente? – perguntou novamente, desta vez perto o suficiente para que pudesse sentir o ritmo da minha respiração, agora descompassada.

- C-como? – a cada segundo eu ficava mais confusa.

Ele ficou próximo demais. Próximo demais para que eu pudesse evitar o beijo, então foi o que aconteceu. Nossos lábios se uniram e não demorou para que ele pedisse passagem para aprofundar o beijo, a qual concedi prontamente. Sendo levada pelo momento, perdi consciência do resto enquanto bagunçava seu cabelo. De repente, os beijos começaram a descer para o meu pescoço, me dando um arrepio incomum. E a sensação apenas triplicou quando senti Scorpius deslizar suavemente as mãos para dentro da minha blusa, porém, não ultrapassando a linha da cintura.

- Isso... – Scorpius dizia, não tendo ainda dado fim nas carícias. – Que é uma ideia inconsequente.

Eu tinha que admitir, não havia nada mais arriscado e imprudente que o nosso romance. E agora, sentindo seu toque, eu soube que fosse a minha decisão qual fosse nada poderia estar mais errado que aquilo. Nem mais certo.

- Tem razão. – falei num sussurro.

Scorpius interrompeu sua ação para me encarar com um sorriso convencido.

- É, às vezes eu tenho. – depositou um último beijo nos meus lábios. – Se precisar de ajuda, é só pedir. Acho melhor voltarmos a ficar de vigília, é por isso que estamos aqui, não é?

Ele bem que reparou o meu olhar desorientado e frustrado, com a certeza de eu queria mais.

-x-x-x-x-

Mais um tempo se passou e estávamos na primeira segunda-feira de fevereiro. O que isso significava? Sim, a tão aguardada reunião de ex-monitores aconteceria. Eu não me arrumaria tanto quanto havia me arrumado para o baile de natal, mas tinha que ir apresentável também. Escolhi um vestido vinho escuro que passava um pouco dos joelhos com mangas três quartos. Prendi apenas metade dos cabelos e usei uma poção alisadora que sobrara do baile, não estava a fim de fazer um penteado muito mais incrementado que aquele.

- Você sabe que é só uma reunião besta, não um casamento, certo? – Scorpius assobiou ao me ver saindo do quarto. Ele estava realmente mais confortável que eu, trajando uma camisa e uma calça social, os sapatos pretos muito bem polidos.

Eu ri.

- Sabe quantos conhecidos meus vão estar presentes? O tio Charlie não vai poder vir, mas ainda sim o tio Bill e o tio Percy, meus pais... Eles não me veem há quase um ano.

- Bom, meu pai e meu avô também estão vindo, mas eu não faço tanta questão de ficar impecável por isso. Apesar de que o vovô Lucius vai adorar ter um motivo para me criticar.

- Eu não vejo nada de errado com você. – comentei, com intenção de elogiar.

Ele sorriu, levemente sem graça. Funcionou.

- Vamos indo. – Scorpius disse.

Como era uma noite como outra qualquer na escola, não podíamos ir de braços dados sem que ficasse estranho.

- Então, você vai falar com os seus parentes e eu com os meus, para não levantar suspeitas. – eu revisava o plano. Estávamos chegando ao nosso destino.

- Isso.

- Nossa, é muito estranho que a McGonagall tenha dito que faz todo ano esse evento se não fomos convidados para nada do tipo ano passado e retrasado.

- É, eu falei com ela sobre isso semana passada e ela disse que se enganou. Faz a cada cinco anos ou algo assim... O que faria sentido, porque meu pai esteve aqui em 2019 fazendo não sei o quê. Devia ser essa reunião... Sei lá, ela já tá bem velha, pode confundir as coisas.

- Acho que sim.

Enfim, ficamos de frente para a grande porta da sala. Por sinal, não era o Salão Principal, mas outra sala bem vasta.

- Boa sorte. – falei, já colocando a mão sobre a maçaneta.

Scorpius deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, me fazendo corar.

- Boa sorte.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Ao entrar, pude perceber que haviam colocado um feitiço de expansão na sala. Afinal, todos os bruxos que já foram monitores em Hogwarts vivos estariam ali e não era um número pequeno de pessoas definitivamente. Todos usavam os antigos distintivos, alguns tão velhos que mal se via o "M" inscrito no metal.

Não demorei a encontrar meu pai e fiquei imensamente feliz em vê-lo.

- Pai! – eu disse em voz alta, fazendo-o se virar. Vi um sorriso de contentamento se formando em seu rosto.

Não contive o impulso e o abracei. Aquilo o pegou desprevenido, mas ele retribuiu.

- Scorpius, como você está?

- Muito bem. Excelente, na verdade!

- É, eu estou vendo... – tinha um olhar curioso. – E você ainda está com aquela garota, qual era o nome dela? Scott?

- Ah, não, terminamos antes da festa de natal.

- Se você me deixasse mais informado sobre as coisas... Espere, acho que você mencionou isso numa das cartas. Tinha algo a ver com você ser obrigado a acompanhar a filha do Weasley, agora me recordo... A McGonagall está ficando caduca, só pode. Que ideia absurda!

Fiquei quieto olhando para os lados. Eu não dividia a mesma opinião que ele agora, então era difícil fingir.

- E ali estão eles. – disse meu pai, olhando por cima do ombro. Identifiquei Rose na multidão falando com um homem alto e outra mulher, presumindo que fossem seus pais. Ela estava muito animada, conversando com entusiasmo. Além disso, aquele vestido ficava muito bem nela.

- Não foi tão ruim assim. – disse num tom mais baixo. Antes que ele retrucasse, perguntei: – E o vovô Lucius? Ele não veio?

- Ah, ele está logo ali. – apontou para um extremo da sala. O homem idoso solitário sentado numa cadeira era meu avô. – Carrancudo, é claro. Só veio pra marcar presença e pra te ver.

- E por que não está lá com ele?

- Eu estava conversando com uma velha... – mirava uma mulher loira a alguns metros. As feições dela lembravam um buldogue. De dar pena, sério. Vi a careta que meu pai fez pouco depois. – Amiga. Ainda bem que você chegou... – suspirou, aliviado.

O encarei, desconfiado por alguns segundos.

- E agora eu quero saber uma coisa. – meu pai iniciou, adquirindo uma expressão mais séria. – Por que trapaceou no jogo? Custou o seu título de capitão! Eu e sua mãe não ficamos nem um pouco satisfeitos, pode ter certeza.

- Bom, - eu tinha que manter a versão modificada da história. – achei que devesse fazer de tudo para vencer aquele jogo! Mas eu me arrependi depois, então assumi minha culpa.

Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça, inconformado. Me senti muito mal, pois a coisa que eu mais odiava era decepcioná-lo. Aquele olhar que ele sustentava acabava comigo mais do que tudo.

- Era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

- Acha que eu devia ter deixado as coisas como estavam?

- Você não devia ter feito nada, pra começar. Quero dizer, você ganharia daquela Weasley de olhos fechados.

- Talvez esteja enganado... Digo, ela é realmente boa. – admiti, tentando não o deixar ver o sorriso que eu dava ao dizer aquilo.

- Bom, – estranhou por alguns segundos a minha resposta. – acho melhor irmos falar com o seu avô, antes que ele fique mais irritado.

Andamos até o homem rabugento, o qual parecia mais impaciente que antes.

- Draco, até quando teremos que... Scorpius. – deu um leve sorriso.

- Oi, vô. – acenei com a cabeça educadamente. Eu não poderia esperar nenhum cumprimento mais caloroso e, além disso, ele estava confortável no seu assento, então...

- Monitor-chefe que nem seu avô. Muito bem, Scorpius. Mas agora endireite essa postura, moleque. – ele bateu com a bengala na minha cabeça.

- Ouch! – me curvei ainda mais, cobrindo o lugar dolorido.

- Como espera se sobressair se mal consegue...

O discurso do meu avô foi interrompido pelas risadas altas que vinham de um grupo. Eram novamente Rose e seus parentes.

Vovô Lucius começou a proferir uma série de insultos e eu franzi o cenho, me limitando a reprová-lo com o olhar.

- O que foi, pequeno Scorpius? – pequeno... Hunf.

Permaneci em silêncio, porém, não conseguia relaxar a expressão.

- Você está agindo de forma um tanto diferente, na verdade… – meu pai adicionou, preocupado.

- Não... Não é nada. – respondi por fim.

É, agora eu estava incomodado.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Rose**

Eu exalava felicidade pelos poros. Minha mãe contava as últimas, quando tio Bill se aproximou de nós e se juntou a conversa, anunciando a maior novidade.

- Eles vão se casar? Teddy e Vicky? – levei as mãos ao rosto, surpresa demais.

- Já era hora, não? – ele riu.

- Isso é demais! Incrível! Eu faço questão de contar ao Hugo, à Lily e ao Albus...

- Contar o quê? – ouvi uma voz grave masculina atrás de mim. Virei-me e tive outra surpresa.

- Tio Charlie? – arregalei os olhos e o abracei fortemente. Eu realmente adorava o tio Charlie! Ele contava as melhores histórias sobre dragões. – Eu pensei que não viesse. Meu Deus, que ferida horrível no seu rosto!

- Ah, isso? – o homem robusto apontou para o corte, o qual me dava muita aflição. – Devo essa lembrança a um Dente-de-Víbora Peruano. Mas nem sinto mais, logo sara.

- Se você está dizendo... Bom, estávamos falando sobre o casamento da Victoire com o Teddy.

- Finalmente! Estava já demorando demais para isso. Afinal, quem leva mais de sete anos para pedir a namorada em casamento?

Meu pai pigarreou audivelmente. Meus tios riram e minha mãe corou. Ah é, ele demorou **oito** anos para pedi-la...

- Vão rindo... Eu só não sabia como fazer o pedido, não é como se eu não quisesse casar com a Mione. Er... Rose, e cadê sua prima Roxanne? Ela se tornou monitora esse ano, não foi? – ele desviou o assunto.

- Para a decepção do George. – tio Bill brincou, pois a filha de um dos maiores mestres das travessuras tornar-se monitora era realmente um choque. Claro que ele ficou orgulhoso, mas o espanto foi grande.

- Eu não sei, não a vi ainda e...

- Droga, lá vem o Percy. – meu pai suspirou. – Vai, Rose, salve sua pele... – ele me empurrou leve e discretamente.

E eu faria isso. Não é por nada, mas o tio Percy conseguia ser um mala de primeira.

Ao me distanciar disfarçadamente deles, localizei uma garota de pele morena e de cabelos castanhos médios se servindo da mesa com petiscos e salgadinhos. Era a Roxanne? Foi só falar nela que apareceu!

- Roxy? – cutuquei seu ombro e ela se voltou para mim.

- Rose, e aí? – me saldou animadamente. – Já experimentou essa tortinha de camarão? Delícia. – abocanhou a torta que estava na sua mão.

- Mas você não é alérgica a frutos do mar?

A morena parou imediatamente de mastigar. Devolveu o que sobrou ao seu prato e engoliu com arrependimento o que ainda estava na sua boca.

- Droga, eu vou inchar. Merda, cadê a minha poção? – começou a esvaziar os bolsos do casaco desesperadamente. – Ah é, claro!_ Accio anti-inchaço!_

O frasco que estava o tempo dentro da bolsa que ela carregava voou direto para a palma de sua mão. Ela tomou um gole de seu conteúdo às pressas, suas bochechas já começavam a ficar mais rechonchudas.

Ficou de olhos fechados por uns cinco segundos, esperando que fizesse efeito e enfim, expirou longamente em alívio.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei, quando notei que ela voltava ao normal.

- Aham, ainda bem que me lembrou. Estou comendo essas coisas há uns dez minutos! Eu sou muito estabanada. – Roxanne bateu na própria testa.

De repente, o chão começou a tremer. O grande lustre que pendia no centro do teto balançava e as pessoas gritavam, assustadas. O que estava acontecendo? Vi quando a porta foi arrombada violentamente e a multidão abriu caminho para algo que vinha em alta velocidade na minha direção. Roxy se jogou para o lado bem a tempo.

O animal que se assemelhava muito a um rinoceronte emitiu um som parecido a um grunhido escandaloso. Meus olhos não conseguiam mudar o foco e meu corpo não se movia.

- P-por M-merlin! É um... Um... – minhas pernas vacilaram e eu caí sentada no piso de pedra.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

- O que uma criatura tão perigosa como um erumpente faz numa escola? – ouvi alguém dizer.

Um erumpente? Esse é o motivo da confusão? Pensei imediatamente em Rose. Onde ela estava? Eu tinha que encontra-la. Atravessei o aglomerado de ex-monitores e finalmente a achei, na mira do animal, o que eu mais temia.

No primeiro momento, fiquei imóvel, incerto do que fazer em sequência. Não, sem chance que eu a deixaria ali! Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Pelo que sabia, aquela criatura não era apenas perigosa como também absurdamente agressiva quando provocada.

O corpo inteiro de Rose estava trêmulo. Ela gritou. O erumpente grunhiu irritado.

E então, foi tudo muito rápido. Adquiri uma coragem assombrosa não sei de onde e corri para o local de risco, me postando em frente à ruiva. Apontava a varinha para o chifre do animal, sem muita firmeza. Não havia feitiço que eu conhecesse que pudesse ser páreo para ele.

Inesperadamente, sem eu ter pronunciado uma palavra, a criatura pendeu para a esquerda e caiu desacordada, provocando um baque surdo.

Prof. Hagrid baixou a varinha e chamou alguns bruxos para que o ajudassem a carregar o erumpente para fora.

- Me desculpem, esse bichinho é realmente rebelde. – deu dois tapinhas no couro cinzento do animal. – Acabou de chegar da África.

Depois disso fiquei alheio a tudo que acontecia. A tudo, menos a _ela_. Agachei-me para ficar no mesmo nível que Rose e reparei nas lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face.

- Rose, olha pra mim! – segurei seu rosto, limpando aquelas lágrimas com os polegares. – Está tudo bem.

Ela me encarou, chorando cada vez mais e se lançou sobre mim, apertando seu corpo contra o meu num abraço. A acolhi, acariciando seus cabelos e tentando acalma-la.

- Eu achei que ia morrer. – Rose sussurrou, soluçando.

- Rosie! – a mulher morena que antes conversava com ela veio correndo até nós, seguida por outros ruivos.

Desfiz o abraço que nos unia meio relutantemente, vendo que ela estava em boas mãos.

Consegui me afastar, entretanto não escapei de outra bengalada do meu avô muito mais forte que a primeira. Aff, ele gosta disso, não é?

- O que deu em você? Perdeu o juízo ou é só idiota? Ia se sacrificar por uma mestiçazinha Weasley? – zangou-se comigo. – Isso tudo é uma grande piada, nunca mais venho nessas reuniões...

- Scorpius, filho, por que fez aquilo? – meu pai me analisava por inteiro, verificando se eu estava bem. – Você podia ter morrido! À troco de quê?

A ausência de resposta podia ter me denunciado, mas eu não tinha o que falar. Então, um pensamento que pareceu aborrecê-lo por alguns instantes foi ignorado e ele se dirigiu a mim de novo:

- De qualquer forma, você está bem?

- Sim.

- Nunca mais faça uma estupidez dessas! – me abraçou inesperadamente, me fazendo arquear as sobrancelhas de espanto.

-x-x-x-x-

Despedidas e bengaladas depois ("Quer mostrar sua coragem? Vá pra Grifinória!" vovô Lucius continuou indignado até o fim da festa), esperei Rose do lado de fora para retornarmos juntos a sala comunal. Pouco tempo se passou e lá estava ela. Sorriu largamente quando me viu e eu fiz o mesmo.

Num entendimento silencioso, seguimos pelos corredores lado a lado. Quando alcançamos a entrada da sala, eu destranquei a porta e entramos, mas antes que pudesse tranca-la novamente, Rose segurou meu pulso. Não entendi e me virei para perguntar.

Literalmente, Rose pulou em cima de mim. Não, sério, eu caí de costas no chão por causa daquilo. Fiquei ainda mais assustado quando ela começou a distribuir beijos por todo o meu rosto.

- Você. Foi. Tão. Corajoso. – pontuava cada palavra com um beijo num lugar diferente. – Louco, mas incrível! – deitou-se sobre mim, apoiando a cabeça logo abaixo da minha. – Minha mãe adorou você, te elogiou muito, já meu pai... Bom, ele te achou totalmente pirado, mas é melhor do que o metido e arrogante de antes.

Ainda estava meio atônito e um sorriso bobo se formou nos meus lábios.

Talvez eu finalmente estivesse me tornando um cara decente. Alguém de quem valesse a pena gostar, não o egocêntrico desprezível que ela beijou na Torre de Astronomia no ano novo.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Rose**

Eu não gosto mais dele. Como eu poderia gostar de um garoto que daria sua vida por mim? Não...

Eu estou completamente apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy.

-x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x-

**N/a:** Bom, eu não sei dizer se o capítulo atingiu suas expectativas, mas aí está: a reunião dos monitores. Queria só fazer alguns comentariozinhos antes de qualquer coisa... A mulher com cara de buldogue, para quem não se lembra da descrição do livro, é a Pansy e pelo que eu soube ela é na verdade loira õ.o Boas lembranças, hein, Draquinho? –n Tive que pesquisar no google sobre esse animal, o erumpente. Ele realmente existe no universo de Harry Potter, mesmo eu nunca tendo ouvido falar nele antes! Se eu me esqueci de alguém importante que já foi monitor, foi mal x.x Alerta: não se esqueçam da Roxanne.

Deixe-me ver... O que mais? Demorei três semanas com esse capítulo, ah, tá valendo... Eu estou adorando o desenvolvimento dos personagens *-* Já dá pra ver mudanças no comportamento e no modo de pensar deles se vocês repararam. Droga, comecei a viajar aqui.

Estou enfrentando um pequeno problema... Não sei até onde a fic irá. Eu previa que ela terminasse no capítulo 15 ou por aí, mas não sei... Não tô tentando deixar ninguém esperançoso, mas tem coisas mal resolvidas que não sei se serão suficientes mais três para finalizar. Quem sabe!

Como sempre, quero agradecer todo apoio que tem me dado através dos reviews ;) O que a autora seria sem vocês?

Bjoooooos!


	13. Dia Dos Namorados, Argh!

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Poucos dias depois, faltando apenas uma semana para o Dia dos Namorados, recebi uma carta do meu pai. Não que houvesse algo de errado nisso, afinal, ele me escrevia a cada duas semanas ou às vezes uma vez por mês. A única coisa que havia me intrigado tinha sido a seguinte frase:

"Fique atento. Você ainda é um Malfoy."

Digo, que droga ele quisera dizer? A frase estava lá, totalmente aleatória e sem sentido. Uma hora ele estava contando algo sobre minha avó Narcissa e, de repente, isso apareceu. Eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que havia algum significado importante naquelas palavras, não estariam lá por acaso.

Fiquei com receio de que meu pai já soubesse de tudo. É claro que não era possível, mas que outra razão haveria? Eu precisava de algum conselho.

Mark. Eu tinha que contar tudo para ele. Rose que me perdoasse, mas estava difícil fingir o tempo todo para o meu melhor amigo. Há tempos que ele me percebia distante e dava para ver que estava chateado, sabia que eu escondia alguma coisa.

Resolvi procura-lo naquele fim de tarde e foi mais fácil do que imaginei. Logo o localizei sentado num dos bancos dos jardins, acompanhado de Dominique Weasley, que estava no seu colo.

Tudo bem, talvez eu devesse voltar em outro momento e... Não! Se toda vez eu arranjasse um motivo para não falar, ele não saberia nunca! Mesmo assim a situação era desconfortável.

- Cooper, que exagero... – a ouvi falando.

- O que foi? Então, eu compro outra coisa. – ele respondeu.

- Tanto faz, eu não me importo com presentes caros, já deve saber disso...

- Eu sei, mas é o nosso primeiro Dia dos Namorados!

- Ora, ora... Quem diria que Mark Cooper era um cara romântico e sensível.

- Uvinha, eu posso ser um perfeito cavalheiro quando quero.

- Mesmo? Eu gosto bem mais dos malvados...

- Posso também ser terrível.

Eu sabia que se eles começassem a se beijar, nada os separaria tão cedo. Por isso, me aproximei do casal bem no momento que seus lábios se tocariam.

- _Caham!_ – pigarreei para que notassem minha presença.

Os dois olharam para cima, Dominique parecendo que torceria o meu pescoço se pudesse.

- Sempre chegando na hora certa.

- Preciso falar com o Mark. – ignorei o seu comentário, olhando para o meu amigo.

Dominique se levantou de má vontade.

- Vejo você depois. – ela falou para Mark e foi embora.

- Então... – me sentei ao seu lado, não sabendo por onde começar. Não conversávamos decentemente fazia algumas semanas. – Parece que você e a Weasley têm estado firmes, hein Cooper.

- É... – respondeu, parecendo confuso. Não dava para culpa-lo, eu também estranharia depois de todo aquele tempo.

- Mark, preciso te contar uma coisa que venho escondendo. Tá, eu vou ser direto... Bom, eu e Rose Weasley estamos meio que...

Eu via o sorriso de lado que ele começava a dar, só esperando pela minha confissão mesmo que a essa altura já soubesse do que se tratava. Idiota, só me deixava mais nervoso...

- O quê? Estão o quê, Malfoy?

Eu detesto admitir, mas estava começando a corar.

- Ah, estamos meio que..._ Namorando_.

Mark se boquiabriu e ficou naquela posição por alguns segundos. Então, aquela sua gargalhada escandalosa e exagerada começou a soar por todo o jardim, assustando quem estava de passagem por nós. Eu o odiei profundamente naquele momento.

- Chega, Cooper! Já deu! Se controla! – soquei seu braço.

Ele só se calou, porque eu realmente caprichei na força do soco.

- Ok... – ele respondeu num fio de voz, o maldito sorriso ainda estampado em seu rosto. – Eu sabia que você ia ceder àquela ruiva. Não dá pra resistir a essas Weasleys, eu sei bem disso.

Ainda estava meio zangado, mas assenti.

- Desde quando, só pra saber? – ele perguntou.

Eu encarava o chão, pensativo, enquanto mexia distraidamente com as mãos. Reprimi um sorriso quando me lembrei daquele dia em que ela havia me beijado de surpresa e eu não a repeli. Fora naquele dia.

- Depois do jogo.

- Você contou pra ela que havia mentido pra McGonagall?

- Foi, então aconteceu. Eu sei que é meio óbvio, mas não custa reforçar... Você não pode contar para ninguém, nem pra sua "uvinha", entendeu? – meu tom era um pouco ameaçador.

- Tudo bem! – Mark ergueu as mãos na altura da cabeça. – Desde o primeiro ano eu já podia ver as faíscas...

Revirei os olhos, mas ri levemente. Então, me lembrei de algo importante.

- Mark, eu estou achando que meu pai está desconfiado.

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que acha isso?

Narrei todo o episódio ocorrido na reunião de ex-monitores, colocando o máximo de detalhes que pude me lembrar sobre o momento em que o erumpente entrou de penetra na festa.

- ... Então ele pôs aquilo na carta. É realmente estranho, ele não colocaria sem uma razão.

Mark coçava o queixo, pensando em algo para dizer.

- É... Pode ser. Só tem um detalhe, Scorpius.

- Qual?

- Se você e a Weasley continuarem juntos por mais tempo, então vai se tornar mais sério o lance. Você vai ter que contar a ele. – nunca vi Mark falar tão sério.

Engoli a seco, só de imaginar a cena.

- Mas não sabemos o que vai acontecer! – disse ele, por fim. – E aí? Vai comprar o que para a sua **namorada**?

- Ei, pera aí! Eu disse que estamos _meio que_ namorando. Não é exatamente oficial...

Meu amigo riu baixo, mais para si.

- Que é? – não entendi o motivo da graça.

- E a Weasley sabe que não é bem "oficial"?

- Ah, ela deve saber... Quer dizer, nunca nos referimos um ao outro como "namorado" e "namorada". E eu nunca cheguei nela e a pedi, ou coisa assim...

- Tsc, tsc... – ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Já estou até vendo a ruivinha chegando com um enorme embrulho no Dia dos Namorados, com aquele olhar todo esperançoso e você, pagando de idiota e de mãos vazias.

Entrei em desespero imediato.

- Você acha que ela vai comprar alguma coisa pra mim?

- Se eu acho? A Weasley tem cara de ser dessas românticas incuráveis que escrevem cartõezinhos repletos de corações e glitter, com frases clichês e melosas.

Fiz uma careta.

- Não sei bem o que faria se recebesse um desses.

- Eu iria vomitar. Não, acho que eu ia rir mesmo da cara da coitada...

Ergui as sobrancelhas e afundei mais no banco que estava sentado.

- Ótimo. Agora eu tenho que pensar num presente. Ah, e pensar no que dizer se eu receber um cartão... Desse tipo.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Rose**

O que eu estava planejando fazer ia totalmente contra os meus princípios. Se o Slughorn descobrisse que eu havia sequer pensado em roubar um pouco do seu estoque de Veritaserum, a poção da verdade, eu poderia dizer adeus ao meu distintivo de monitora. Mesmo sendo um verdadeiro absurdo, era por uma boa causa.

Porém, o plano ainda era apenas coisa da minha cabeça. Mais tarde eu poderia esquematiza-lo melhor com a ajuda de Scorpius.

Enquanto isso, eu estava em Hogsmeade com o meu irmão mais novo. Estávamos lá pelo mesmo motivo, porém, ele não sabia sobre mim. O acompanhei com o pretexto de ajuda-lo com um presente para Lily.

- Você acha que ela ia gostar de chocolates ou algo assim? – perguntou Hugo, olhando para a Dedosdemel.

- Me parece o tipo de coisa que **você **gostaria de ganhar, Hugo.

- Droga, você tem razão. Ah, não sei! – ele se descabelava.

Ri do seu desespero, não por maldade, mas é que a cena era mesmo cômica.

- A Lily pode ser durona de vez em quando, mas sei que ela tem um lado bem delicado também. Podia comprar um colar ou uma pulseira bonitinha. Acho que é o tipo de coisa que ela iria gostar... – comentei.

- É, isso... Vou comprar algo delicado pra ela.

- Tem uma lojinha que tem essas coisas lá no fim do vilarejo. É só seguir reto, não tem como errar!

- Como é? Você vai me abandonar? O que eu vou fazer sem você por perto pra me ajudar?

- Quanto drama! Eu também tenho coisas pra comprar... – revirei os olhos.

Hugo me encarou, desconfiado.

- Tem algum namorado secreto, maninha? – ele cruzou os braços, esperando pela minha resposta.

Eu dei uma risada irônica para disfarçar e ajeitei meu cachecol.

- Até parece, né... Vou lá na Loja de Penas Escriba. Eu vi uma pena linda de pavão na vitrine. E depois talvez passe na Dervixes e Banques para comprar umas luvas novas.

Ele pareceu menos desconfiado. Após insistir mais um pouco para que eu o acompanhasse, deu-se por vencido e foi sozinho.

Mas Hugo estava certo, afinal. Era até engraçado pensar em Scorpius como meu _namorado secreto_... E eu não fazia a menor ideia do que comprar para ele. Com toda certeza eu lhe faria um cartão, porém, só isso me parecia muito pouco.

Então, um casal passou na minha frente conversando audivelmente.

- Podemos ir a outro lugar, daí você escolhe! – o garoto sugeriu.

- Eu não queria escolher, eu queria que você me fizesse alguma surpresa... – a garota enlaçou fortemente seu braço.

- Como assim? Quer que eu faça o presente c om minhas próprias mãos? – ele disse, fazendo-a rir.

Foi quando me veio a ideia. Era isso! Eu não iria comprar o presente, eu iria fazê-lo. Quer mais originalidade que isso? Só esperava sinceramente não ter puxado minha mãe na habilidade para tricô.

-x-x-x-x-

Ainda naquela semana, eu teria aula de Adivinhação. Não querendo menosprezar a matéria, mas ela nunca foi minha favorita, principalmente pela forma que a Profª Trelawney a ensinava. Eu devia ter me inscrito em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... Já não estava muito animada e, para melhorar, eu fazia grupo com Albus e Kate. Estava sendo complicado ficar ao lado dela sabendo de tudo que eu sabia e, ainda por cima, apenas observando enquanto ela fazia meu primo de idiota.

Enzzo tinha razão quando disse que estavam juntos. Agora que eu estava mais atenta, conseguia reparar em alguns deslizes da parte deles, pequenos deslizes que faziam todo sentido.

Sentei a nossa mesinha habitual, não levantando o olhar para nenhum deles e nem mesmo sorrindo. Deviam estar se acostumando com meu comportamento mais azedo, porque sequer reclamaram dessa vez. Logo a professora começou com uma explicação pouco convincente – pelo menos para mim – sobre como os astros afetariam aquela semana para os nascidos sob o signo de Sagitário e Escorpião, e nos mandou observar pelos telescópios.

- Quer olhar primeiro, Rose? – Albus perguntou, parecendo até ter medo de mim, como se eu fosse ataca-lo ou algo assim.

Dei de ombros, me aproximando do aparelho. A tarefa era achar Urano, mas estava impossível localiza-lo.

- Srta. Weasley, já encontrou? – a professora veio até mim, com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Ainda não. – eu respondi, me afastando um pouco do telescópio.

Ela apoiou a mão no meu ombro, crispando os lábios.

- A senhorita é igual sua mãe... As duas não possuem o mínimo talento para Adivinhação, o dom da clarividência é algo realmente raro, entende?

- É mesmo uma pena. – dei de ombros novamente.

- Talvez a Srta. Smeath queira tentar...

Kate olhou da professora para mim. Como não fiz objeções, ela foi até o telescópio.

Enquanto Kate tentava encontrar o tal planeta, fiquei pensativa, fitando meu primo. Eu sentia muita pena dele naquele momento. Nunca pensei que Albus fosse do tipo manipulável, mas ele estava se mostrando exatamente aquilo: um fantoche da garota de cabelos loiros e cacheados. Ela o conhecia há tempo o suficiente para saber como lidar com ele.

- Achei. – a loira deu um sorrisinho, satisfeita.

- Sabia que encontraria! – a Profª Trelawney lhe sorriu de volta e foi para outro grupo.

- Ora, não faça essa cara, Rose! – Kate riu. – Às vezes, pode acontecer de alguém acertar algo que você não conseguiu.

- Pois saiba, Katheryn, – dei um passo a frente, ficando cara a cara com ela. – que não me incomodo com os acertos dos outros, mas sim com coisas mais graves.

- Como, por exemplo? – perguntou cinicamente. Ela detestava ser confrontada.

- A falsidade. Lembra alguma coisa? –ergui uma sobrancelha desafiadora. Ela fez exatamente a mesma ação.

Albus resolveu tomar uma atitude e nos afastou, empurrando levemente cada uma para um lado.

- Ei, por que não relaxam um pouco, hein?

- Está insinuando algo, _Weasley_? – ela enfatizou meu sobrenome.

- Bom, entenda como quiser.

- Não sei o que te fiz para andar me tratando tão mal. Achei que tivéssemos feito as pazes!

- Também achei, mas o tempo passa, informações chegaram ao meu ouvido...

Kate tentou não deixar-se abater, porém, eu a notei recuando ligeiramente.

- Não seria a primeira vez que inventam coisas a meu respeito.

Ri de deboche.

- Quem dera fosse mesmo isso, apenas boatos maldosos...

- Pare de provoca-la, Rose! – Albus colocou-se na frente da garota. Realmente fiquei desencorajada a continuar.

- É, era de se esperar que ficasse do lado dela. – a decepção na minha expressão era nítida. – Você chegou num ponto que não tem mais volta... – ele estava apaixonado.

Albus, apesar de se manter firme no lugar, pareceu confuso e reflexivo.

- Com licença, professora! – berrei para mulher do outro lado da sala. – Vou à enfermaria, estou me sentindo _indisposta_. – mandei um olhar significativo antes de sair.

É, eu menti, mas não conseguiria aturar aquela garota por nem mais um segundo.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Por volta das cinco da tarde da segunda feita seguinte, após receber a encomenda que continha o presente de Rose, voltei para o dormitório. Por sorte, a ruiva estava fechada no próprio quarto, então não precisei disfarçar nem nada. Com o passar do tempo comecei a me preocupar. Quer dizer, o que ela podia estar fazendo de tão importante naquele quarto que nem podia sair para jantar? Era melhor verificar, saber se estava tudo certo.

Toc. Toc

- Rose, tá tudo bem? – perguntei do outro lado da porta. – Talvez seja melhor eu entrar pra checar… - girei a maçaneta e já ia empurrando a porta.

- NÃO! – gritou e quando olhei já estava caído no chão. Não sei dizer como, mas ela fechou a porta com tanta violência que me arremessou para trás.

- Rose! – reclamei.

- Espera um pouquinho! – ela respondeu, sua voz abafada.

Contrariado, fui até o sofá em frente à lareira e ali me acomodei, esperando até que a grifinória finalmente saísse do seu isolamento.

- Achei que nunca fosse sair… - comentei ao vê-la se aproximando e se sentando ao meu lado.

- Você não podia entrar lá. Primeiro porque não é certo, afinal, é o quarto de uma garota e segundo, porque poderia estragar a surpresa.

- Eu já entrei no seu quarto, não se lembra?

- E sem minha permissão, por sinal!

Revirei os olhos.

- Devo perguntar que surpresa é essa?

- Se quiser pergunte, não vou responder. – Rose sorriu misteriosamente e eu senti os pelos do braço eriçarem.

- Bom, ótimo, porque eu também tenho uma surpresa.

Rose ficou de joelhos no sofá, se inclinando para mim com os olhos arregalados.

- Isso é sério?

- Pode ser… - imitei seu sorriso misterioso.

- Oh Merlin, agora fiquei curiosa… Ok, não me conte, eu espero.

Eu ri, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- E quem disse que eu ia contar?

- Seu chato... Ah e desculpe, mas mudando de assunto radicalmente, como vamos pegar a poção do estoque do Slugue? Tive uma discussão com a Kate hoje e, argh! Não vejo a hora de desmascara-la.

- A poção da verdade? Deixe comigo. Entro lá amanhã no horário de almoço e te entrego na troca das aulas.

A ruiva fez uma expressão de quem estava impressionada e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Wow, você está bem programado… Achei que fôssemos discutir isso durante horas até chegar numa conclusão… E se for pego?

- Vou pedir ao Mark pra me dar cobertura. Relaxa aí, ruiva! Eu tenho tudo preparado.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Se você diz…

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, observando o fogo que crepitava à nossa frente. Comecei a brincar com seus cabelos distraidamente. As palavras de meu pai me incomodavam um pouco menos, especialmente naquele momento. Não dava também para negar que o perfume dela me desconcentrava, nenhum pensamento se fixava, a não ser...

- No que está pensando? – Rose perguntou de repente.

Em você, é claro.

- Ah, várias coisas… - admitir era mais complicado. – E você?

Ela riu, abraçando as pernas.

- Estou morrendo de fome.

Revirei os olhos, já prevendo que aquilo aconteceria.

- Não foi jantar porque não quis.

- Que cruel, Scorpius…

- Daqui a pouco é a nossa ronda da monitoria, podemos dar um pulo na cozinha. Isso se os elfos já não tiverem ido dormir, senão… Ah, daremos um jeito.

Senti quando ela depositou um beijo no meu rosto e aconchegou-se ainda mais nos meus braços.

- Obrigada. Sabe, há poucos meses eu pensava coisas terríveis a seu respeito. Devia estar tão cega pela vontade de te superar que nem me dei a chance de enxergar o seu lado bom.

- Isso não é totalmente verdade… Desde o seu discurso do Ano Novo, bem, eu venho tentando melhorar em vários aspectos. Eu nunca fui perfeito, mas já fui pior, principalmente naquela época.

Então, sem aviso prévio, Rose me puxou pelo pescoço e colou nossos lábios. Não estava entendendo nada, minha única escolha era improvisar também. O beijo durou pouco e ao terminar eu a encarei, totalmente confuso.

- E o que foi isso?

- Sei lá, eu senti uma espécie de orgulho de você, assim do nada. Meu Deus, eu estou mesmo orgulhosa de Scorpius Malfoy? – ela riu de si. – Não pensei que diria alguma frase parecida em toda minha vida.

- Não pensei que ficaríamos algum dia numa posição como essa também, mas... Pois é. – foi quando um pensamento me ocorreu. – Er, Rose?

- Sim?

- Bom, eu preciso te contar uma coisa… Eu falei para o Mark sobre… Sobre nós.

Honestamente, eu achei que a grifinória fosse ter um ataque e gritar comigo, até que eu mereceria. Entretanto, ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa e disse:

- Você o considera confiável, certo?

Mal acreditando na calmaria em que estava a garota, demorei mais tempo que o necessário para responder.

- Considero, é claro!

Rose sorriu para mim.

- Nesse caso, não vejo problema algum. Ele é o seu melhor amigo, afinal.

- Exatamente – ela poderia ser mais compreensiva que aquilo?

- Também tenho algo para confessar. Scorpius, - Rose me fitou longamente nos olhos, mais seriamente. – eu não gosto de mentir, de me esconder dos outros.

Suspirei, impaciente.

- Pensei que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso. Quer dizer, estamos juntos mal faz um mês!

- Eu sei, mas… Mas você não acha que o que temos é…? Quer dizer, eu te... – aquele olhar que ela me dava era diferente. Não saberia dizer por que, só sabia que era diferente. Tinha um pouco de desespero, urgência e também de outra coisa que eu não sabia identificar. – Droga! Esqueça o que eu disse. Pensando bem, acho que a fome já passou, estou mesmo é com sono. Tirarei um cochilo antes de sairmos. Até daqui a pouco! – a ruiva afagou levemente meu braço e se levantou, seguindo rapidamente para o quarto.

Eu tinha dito algo de errado?

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Rose**

Tão, mas tão estúpida! Haveria garota mais idiota que eu? Meu Deus, eu quase disse a frase. Sim, a famosa frase de três palavras. Ainda bem que me refreei a tempo... Realmente não saberia qual teria sido sua reação se me ouvisse falando um "eu te amo", porém, com toda certeza não teria sido agradável. Isso poderia assusta-lo, certo? Mesmo porque eu era única apaixonada, por ali. A única boba que se deixava levar tão facilmente pelos sentimentos.

Adiantando um pouco no tempo, chegou a manhã do Dia de São Valentim, mais conhecido como o Dia dos Namorados. Eu estava remexendo nervosamente o meu mingau, incapaz de colocar uma colherada na boca. Me arrependi de não ter comprado um presente, o loiro iria odiar o que havia preparado para ele...

- Rose, coma um pouco ou não conseguirá parar de pé. – Enzzo aconselhou.

- Ah, eu não consigo. – Larguei a colher e afundei o rosto nas mãos.

- Pra que todo o nervosismo?

Ergui o rosto rapidamente.

- Não é nada. Pelo menos, nada que importe... – mentira.

De repente, uma coruja acinzentada passou por nós, deixando algo cair no colo de Enzzo.

- Caramba, eu nunca recebo nada!

- E o que é? – perguntei, igualmente surpresa.

O garoto ajeitou os óculos no rosto e analisou com atenção. Eu espichava o pescoço para tentar enxergar, pois a mesa entre nós bloqueava a minha visão.

- Meu Merlin – sua voz mal saía e sua face ficava gradualmente mais vermelha.

- O suspense me mata! O que você recebeu?

Ele piscou repetidamente, tentando alinhar os pensamentos.

- U-um ca-cartão. – finalmente olhou para mim. – Um cartão romântico vindo _de uma garota_.

Sorri, abismada.

- McKenzie, tem uma admiradora secreta?

- É, digo, não sei! Pode ser uma brincadeira, você sabe como implicam comigo... Mas algo desse tipo **jamais** aconteceu.

- Nesse caso, acho que é autêntico. – me estiquei para lhe dar um tapinha no braço.

- Será mesmo? Mas de quem seria?

Dei de ombros.

- Isso sim que é mistério.

A vermelhidão do seu rosto começava sumir e em seu lugar um sorriso abobado surgia.

- Com licença, Rose, mas tenho que procurar essa garota! – ele se levantou, indo para a saída do Salão Principal.

Wow! Por essa eu não esperava...

Quando o meu apetite começava a voltar, justamente no momento em que eu daria a primeira colherada, Hugo apareceu todo ofegante.

- Rose, você tem que vir comigo!

- Quê?

- Anda, eu preciso te mostrar! – ele me puxou pelo braço e me arrastou até a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Subimos as escadas até finalmente chegarmos ao seu quarto.

- Mas o que aconteceu, Hugo? – eu começava a me preocupar.

O moreno foi até uma cômoda, verificando se o aposento estava vazio antes de abrir a primeira gaveta.

- Tudo bem, acho que é seguro mostrar… - tirou uma pequena caixinha de lá.

Hugo foi até mim, pronto para revelar o conteúdo da caixa, quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Merda! – escondeu o objeto num dos bolsos das vestes.

- Não vai ver quem é?

- Rose? Hugo? São vocês aí dentro? – reconheci imediatamente a voz de Lily.

Após um longo suspiro, Hugo foi abrir a porta, dando um sorriso.

- E aí?

- Oi! – Lily olhou furtivamente para os lados antes de dar um selinho no meu irmão. Entrou com as mãos nas costas e uma expressão confusa. – O que os dois fazem aqui?

- Também gostaria de saber. – admiti, sentando-me numa cama.

Nossos olhares recaíram sobre o garoto. Este estava suando muito, as orelhas bem vermelhas.

- Bom… Eu queria a aprovação da Rose antes, mas já que você está aqui… Feliz Dia dos Namorados! – exclamou, retirando o seu presente do bolso.

- Oh, Hugo… - Lily arregalou os olhos, sorrindo radiante. – Eu também tenho algo para você. – Ela tirou as mãos das costas revelando uma caixa de bombons.

Então, trocaram os presentes. Eu me sentia uma intrusa ali.

- Aww, essa pulseira é linda! – minha prima se jogou nos braços de Hugo, enquanto ele mastigava o chocolate, totalmente extasiado. Ela se afastou, estendendo a pulseira dourada para ele. – Aqui, coloque no meu pulso.

- Hum, claro, só um segundo – o moreno pôs a caixa de bombons sobre a cômoda. Ele estava para lamber os dedos, mas eu lhe lancei um olhar de reprovação suficientemente poderoso para impedi-lo. – Desculpe, mas é que estava delicioso! Onde você comprou? – Hugo perguntou, indo colocar o presente em Lily.

- Na Dedosdemel, é claro. Sei que os recheados com amarula são seus preferidos.

Eu não disse que aquele era o tipo de coisa que **ele **gostaria de ganhar?

- É linda. – Lily disse, observando o próprio pulso. Ergueu os olhos para Hugo e menos de dois segundos depois o beijou em cheio na boca.

Definitivamente, eu estava sobrando. Saí de fininho, tomando cuidado para não bater a porta com força. Eles mal repararam quando eu deixei o quarto, como era de se esperar.

-x-x-x-x-

Ao fim do dia, cansada graças às aulas, fui direto para minha sala comunal descansar. Como não tivemos aulas conjuntas, não vi Scorpius durante todo o tempo.

Ele havia conseguido há poucos dias a poção da verdade, que eu usaria posteriormente em Kate. O plano ainda estava em construção, mas tudo corria perfeitamente bem.

Adentrei, largando os livros na mesinha de centro e me espreguiçando, chegando a estalar as costas. Foi quando algo captou meu olhar. A luz do fim de tarde atravessava a vidraça, batendo contra aquelas pequenas peças detalhadamente esculpidas. O tabuleiro de cristal jazia sobre a mesa ao lado da janela e refletia uma centena de cores no chão e nas costas do sofá.

Maravilhada e surpresa, me aproximei cautelosamente e peguei o bilhete ao lado do jogo de xadrez.

"Você pode ter ganhado daquela vez, mas eu quero revanche.

Não, estou só brincando... Espero que goste.

Scorpius."

Ri levemente ao terminar de ler. Era tão adorável, tão perfeito que eu tinha receio em tocá-lo, com medo de quebrar.

Ainda fascinada pelo meu presente, sentei-me na cadeira à frente, apenas observando com atenção.

- Gostou? – alguém perguntou, me fazendo levantar por reflexo.

- Se eu gostei? – agora via Scorpius aproximar-se acanhadamente. Comecei a suar frio. – Sim! Obrigada!

- Eu não acredito que haja algo de tão especial no Dia dos Namorados, não é a mesma coisa que o Natal ou aniversário... Mas como tanto o dia 25 de dezembro e o dia 10 de novembro já passaram...

- Você sabe o dia do meu aniversário? – arregalei os olhos, incrédula.

Ele deu um sorrisinho sem graça. Um nervosismo descomunal se apossava de mim. Eu não podia competir com aquilo, não havia como... Mas era muito tarde para voltar atrás.

- Bom, agora não ria! Eu vou pegar o seu presente lá no meu quarto, feche os olhos... – pedi e fui pegar o resultado de uma semana de trabalho.

Já com o presente em mãos, voltei para a sala. Scorpius ainda me obedecia, mantendo seus olhos fechados. Demorei-me um pouco mais somente o analisando. Eu estava me achando tão boba, parando só para admira-lo... Eu adorava aquele sorriso desconfiado que ele exibia no momento.

E finalmente passei o cachecol em volta do seu pescoço, cruzando os dedos.

- _Taraaam!_ – exclamei, morrendo internamente de vergonha quando ele abriu os olhos. – Ok, não é exatamente um jogo de xadrez caro e incrível e... Na verdade, acho que um lado tem a franja mais comprida que o outro, mas... Eu fiz verde para que você pudesse usar com mais liberdade, já que é sonserino. Pera, eu devia ter perguntado sua cor preferida primeiro... Tudo bem, eu não acho que você iria querer de usa-lo em público, é horrível e você nem gostou! Que bobagem da minha parte! Pode usar de pano de chão ou sei lá, ou... Oh meu Deus! – levei as mãos ao rosto numa tentativa estúpida de esconder meu rosto todo vermelho. Nossa, como eu estava corando!

Scorpius riu, afastando minhas mãos do rosto.

- Se quiser pode respirar, tá? Não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu adorei, de verdade. Um lado mais curto que o outro? Sem problemas, ainda mais porque você quem fez, o que é realmente impressionante...

- Eu era virgem em tricotar, eu assumo. – encarava o chão, sorrindo debilmente.

Scorpius desta vez gargalhou e quando se acalmou, ergueu meu rosto.

- Obrigado. – depositou um selinho em mim. – E eu vou usar. – ajeitou o cachecol no pescoço. – Com muito orgulho. – fez uma expressão de determinação forçada, só para brincar comigo.

Ri pelo nariz, só de imagina-lo desfilando com aquela coisa pela escola.

- Agora, você está me constrangendo. Oh, quase esqueci! – me dirigi à mesinha de centro e fucei no meio dos livros até encontrar o que queria. – Aqui está!

- O que é isso?

- Bom, é um cartão de Dia dos Namorados e... Por que essa cara de medo? – ele parecia temer o pedaço de papel rosa dobrado ao meio.

- Er... Nada.

Entreguei meu cartão, desconfiando de sua reação. Foi só ele abrir que sua expressão relaxou, dando lugar a um sorriso aliviado.

- É isso? "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Scorpius. Com amor, Rose."? – Scorpius leu minhas palavras em voz alta.

- Sim, esperava um "Feliz Cosme e Damião" por acaso? – eu ainda não entendia o que estava havendo.

- Claro que não, é só que... Eu ouvi dizer que você era do tipo, hã, exagerada em relação a essas coisas "românticas", sabe?

- Imagine, eu sou a simplicidade em pessoa nesse aspecto. Na verdade, isso é um baita problema, afinal, seu presente deixou o meu no chinelo... Mas quem foi o desinformado que te contou essa besteira?

Notei quando ele cerrou os dentes, irritado.

- Um amigo muito confiável.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:** Sei que demorei mais de um mês para postar – e não me orgulho disso -, mas nossa! Esse capítulo foi particularmente trabalhoso... E nem sei se ficou lá essas coisas. No geral, tá lotado de momentos fofos dos casais da fic, tendo um conflito ou outro no meio... O próximo eu não acho que será açucarado assim não, porque tem outros assuntos pendentes rolando ^^

Mudando de assunto, mais alguém aí chorou no cinema ou eu sou a única emotiva besta por aqui? OMG. O fim nunca é fácil, certo? Mas uma hora tem que chegar… Já faz um tempinho que eu assisti o filme (tá, faz uma semana e meia '-'), então eu tenho que rever para relembrar todos os detalhes, mas no geral eu ADOREI! Mudanças na história do livro? Pff, sempre né? Porém, dessa vez não teve muitas que me incomodassem tanto. Só teve umas falhazinhas ali que, faça-me o favor Warner, dava pra ter dado um jeitinho! Custava por uma Lily criança de olhos castanhos? É que tipo, Harry, você deveria ter os olhos da sua mãe! Bom, mas gostei bastante da atuação geral dos atores, os mais jovens evoluíram muito e os veteranos arrasando, é claro. Não posso deixar de comentar o epílogo, visto que, poxa, eu só escrevo sobre a nova geração! Ahhhh, eu gostei no geral, sei lá é a última cena de todas né? Mas mudaram umas coisas que ARGHHH! Cadê o Teddy, pô? Enfim... Vou parar por aqui. :x

Beijooooos, gente!

Até o próximo capítulo ;D


	14. Mentiras, Mentiras

**Narrado por Rose**

As coisas estavam indo bem entre nós, eu não podia reclamar. Talvez ele estivesse realmente gostando de mim. Porém, aquela irritação familiar sempre voltava. Não gostava de mentiras, por que o nosso relacionamento tinha que ser uma?

Sem tempo para arranjar mais problemas na minha vida, havia um ainda que tinha que resolver e com urgência: Katheryn Smeath. Estava tudo esquematizado. Eu aguardava parada na frente da porta do Salão Principal. Vi quando o primeirista a quem prometi 15 sicles se sentou a frente de Kate e, quando ela ficou distraída, colocou em seu suco a poção da verdade contrabandeada do estoque do Professor Slughorn – que consegui com uma ajudinha de meu namorado. Ele se levantou como quem não quer nada e, ao passar por mim, fez um sinal positivo com a mão, sorrindo discretamente. Certo, fase dois.

Kate terminou o almoço e deixou a mesa. Abordei-a de surpresa.

- Kate, precisamos conversar – eu disse.

- Não quero falar agora – ela respondeu, sem saber que falava com sinceridade.

- Você não pode fugir.

- Bom, mas posso tentar. – Apressou o passo, assim como eu.

Bloqueei sua passagem para um corredor, obrigando-a a mudar sua rota. Fiz isso continuamente, parecendo uma barata tonta, até ela seguir pelo caminho que eu queria. Finalmente e já extremamente irritada, ela entrou na sala certa. Tudo bem, fase três.

- Ok, Rose – ela se virou para mim – Fala logo.

- Bom, vou dar a chance de você se explicar.

- Não quero me explicar – Kate deu os ombros.

- Anda, Kate. É mais fácil assumir seus erros. Simplesmente assuma! Você está usando o meu primo há meses.

- Sim – ela respondeu, sua expressão vazia.

- Por quê?

- Para ele não me dedar sobre o Professor Daniels, é claro. Se ele estivesse todo apaixonado por mim, não escutaria a ninguém, nem mesmo você. E como ele é fácil de enganar... Nem precisei de uma poção e ele caiu feito um patinho... Não era o meu plano inicial, mas depois que o beijei para me livrar do McKenzie no baile, ele não saía de perto de mim. Tinha que fazer disso uma vantagem.

- E a história do professor... Também é mentira.

- Ele se recusou a me ver de novo! Eu o procurei diversas vezes, mas ele não me recebia. Nunca fui rejeitada na vida, você sabe.

- Kate, você fez um homem ser preso! Tem noção da gravidade disso?

- Eu não ligo, ele bem que mereceu. Pouco antes do Ano Novo, eu invadi sua sala. Nós discutimos feio, ele até gritou comigo, não pude suportar. Bati em seu rosto. – Kate começou a chorar, mas eram definitivamente lágrimas de raiva. – Então, Michael disse que nunca mais dirigiria a palavra a mim e que só ficaria no mesmo local que eu quando necessário. Ah, mas eu queria fazê-lo pagar! E foi o que fiz. – Ela deu uma risada sinistra e insana. – Eu amassei e rasguei minhas roupas, fiz a melhor expressão de coitada e procurei a McGonagall. Velha burra. Não precisei falar duas vezes a história e ele já estava trancafiado em Azkaban.

- Bom, Srta. Smeath, que bom que a "velha burra" conseguiu descobrir a verdade.

A voz de McGonagall surgiu do canto da sala e, em seguida, a própria desfez o seu perfeitamente executado Feitiço da Desilusão, com Mark logo atrás de si. Ela sustentava um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Surpresa, senhorita?

E de fato, o queixo de Kate estava no joelho. Seus olhos, que antes transmitiam um esquisito brilho maléfico, agora estavam aterrorizados e arrependidos.

- Cachorra.

Albus surgiu de trás de uma escrivaninha. Scorpius, que ficara encarregado de trazê-lo até lá, estava ao seu lado. Kate já não sabia para quem olhar, seus lábios trêmulos tentavam articular alguma frase.

- Tantas mentiras... Era de se esperar que sua máscara caísse, cedo ou tarde. – Sorri com gosto.

- Bom, acho que seria apropriado que a senhorita me acompanhasse até o meu escritório. Acredito que temos alguns assuntos em pendência. – McGonagall foi até a porta. Kate tinha dificuldade em sair do lugar. – Srta. Smeath, se tiver a bondade...?

Kate olhou para todos nós com um misto de raiva e frustração e, após bufar batendo com o pé no chão, seguiu a diretora.

- Ah, Sr. Cooper! – a diretora o chamou antes de sair. – Poderia mandar uma coruja para Azkaban e resolver a situação do professor? Acho que ele ficará bastante grato.

- Sim, senhora – ele respondeu prontamente, piscando para mim e Scorpius antes de deixar a sala também.

Ficamos então apenas eu, o loiro e meu primo ali. Scorpius quebrou logo o silêncio.

- Nossa, isso foi... Tenso – como meu namorado tinha jeito com as palavras.

Olhei para Albus. Estava triste e, ao mesmo tempo, revoltado. Aproximei-me deles.

- Desculpe por não ter te explicado antes, Al.

- Não, tudo bem. Ela tem razão, eu estava cego demais para acreditar em qualquer coisa. Teria sido inútil.

Coloquei uma mão solidária no seu ombro e dei um sorriso.

- Você merece coisa bem melhor, acredite.

Ele deu de ombros.

- É, suponho que tenha coisa melhor por aí que uma piriguete mentirosa.

- Piri- quê?

- Tanto faz. Bom, eu vou me recuperar.

Eu e Scorpius sorrimos para ele.

- Então... – Albus continuou, entretanto, nos olhando com estranheza. – Vocês estão saindo há muito tempo ou...?

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e pude ver que Scorpius também ficara levemente corado – e olha que ele não era muito disso.

- Bem, er, nós... – balbuciamos juntos. Entreolhamo-nos.

- Vocês não querem que eu acredite que de repente fizeram uma trégua pra combater as ex-melhores amigas do mal, não é? Nem eu sou tão idiota.

- Não achamos que você é idiota – eu disse, franzindo a testa.

- Na verdade, eu nunca disse que não achava... – comentou Scorpius, levando um tapa meu na orelha logo depois. – EI!

- Se não for ajudar, não diga nada.

- Eu_ estou_ tentando ajudar.

- Ok, dá pra alguém me inteirar da situação? – Albus perguntou.

Suspirei, dando um último olhar para Scorpius antes de dizer:

- Nós estamos namorando.

- Rose! – Scorpius brigou comigo.

- O quê?

- Você contou!

- Sim, contei. Como acabamos de ver aqui, mentiras demais só complicam! Melhor confessar tudo de uma vez antes que vire uma enorme e incontrolável bola de neve.

- É, mas a gente tinha combinado que ninguém iria saber. Só falei para o Mark porque ele é meu melhor amigo.

- E Albus é meu primo!

- Não é a mesma coisa.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, irritada.

- E por que ele não pode saber? Por que todos não podem saber?

- Isso é, tipo, muito estranho. – Albus coçava a cabeça, como se ainda tentasse entender.

- Viu? É por isso que ninguém deve saber. É simplesmente contra as leis da natureza, nós não devíamos estar juntos. – Scorpius disse e eu fiquei extremamente ofendida.

- Você está dizendo que não queria estar comigo, é isso? Que preferia estar com aquela tal de Wendy Scott-qualquer-coisa?

- Pessoal, eu ainda estou aqui – disse Albus, mas nem lhe dei atenção.

Scorpius abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes antes de responder, parecendo indignado com o meu questionamento.

- Mas o quê...? Rose, não distorça o que eu disse. Eu só quis dizer que a vida seria bem mais fácil se não estivéssemos juntos, não é como se meu pai fosse pular de alegria se soubesse.

- É sobre isso de novo? Sobre nossas famílias? Por que você ainda liga? Já faz meses que estamos nessa, está na hora de parar de esconder.

- Eu não posso. É complicado demais...

Senti um nó na garganta. Meus olhos ficavam úmidos.

- Mesmo? Eu só achei que depois de todo esse tempo, afinal já é quase Páscoa... Eu achei que... Ora, eu nem sei o que achei.

- Rose, por favor, não... – ele ia limpar as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer. Eu o afastei.

- Não! Eu achei que você fosse melhor que isso.

Ele ficou me encarando, sem saber o que responder. Então me toquei de que Albus estava vendo toda a cena.

- Albus, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – perguntei com pouca sutileza.

Albus olhou para os lados e sua ficha caiu.

- Ah, sim! Desculpa, eu tô... Tô saindo – ele deu um rápido aceno e se foi.

Voltei minha atenção para Scorpius. O loiro continuava calado.

- Acho que também já estou indo... – fui andando.

- Rose, espera! – ele disse.

- Eu não posso esperar você crescer. Será que você não entende?

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Depois disso, Rose não queria mais absolutamente nada comigo. Bom, não que ela não sentisse mais nada por mim, mas ela estava mantendo sua palavra em se manter afastada. Nunca pensei que isso fosse me afetar tanto. Ela fazia muito mais falta do que eu achei que fosse fazer. Principalmente nas horas do dia em que costumávamos passar nosso tempo juntos. A nossa sala comunal sempre parecia miseravelmente vazia. Era insuportável ver sua porta sempre trancada. Começamos até a fazer as rondas da monitoria separados... Eu logo percebi que Rose havia se tornado tão importante que nada era igual sem ela. Isso tudo soava tão brega, mas era verdade.

- Eu preciso dela de volta, cara – confessei a Mark, enquanto tomávamos um firewhisky no Três Vassouras.

- Ok, você precisa dela. Então, o que você está fazendo aqui comigo? Você nem bebe! – Mark disse, inconformado.

- É difícil... Ela quer que eu assuma o nosso relacionamento, mas eu não posso. Você mesmo disse, meu pai vai me matar.

- Foda-se! Ela é sua namorada, você quer estar com ela e pronto. Se ele quiser te deserdar, que o faça. Já chega de seguir cada ordem do papai, você tem que tomar decisões por você mesmo.

- Não é tão simples – revirei os olhos.

Mark inspirou fundo.

- Tudo bem, não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Pode ser que ele arranque os cabelos e saia distribuindo Avada pra todo lado, apesar de que eu realmente duvido. Bom, e daí? Scorpius, o que eu quero dizer é, vale a pena?

- Como assim?

- Scorpius, você ama essa garota?

Mark me encarava com seus olhos castanhos, esperando uma resposta.

- Eu... Eu não sei, cara.

- Vejamos. A vida fica uma merda sem ela?

- É, fica sim.

- Cada segundo que passa e ela te olhando daquele jeito triste e decepcionado... Isso incomoda?

- E muito!

- Você deseja desesperadamente que ela te dê um sorriso, um bem pequeno mesmo, porque mesmo isso já faria o dia melhorar?

- Verdade, sinto falta do sorriso dela.

- E de que mais?

- De tudo, Mark! Eu a quero de volta. Ela pode até conseguir ficar sem mim, mas essa situação me detona!

- Então, eu vou repetir minha pergunta: você a ama?

Franzi a testa e depois relaxei, o olhando.

- Sim. Eu acho que... Espera, eu não acho. Eu a amo!

Mark deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

- É disso que eu estou falando.

- Eu a amo, Mark! De verdade.

- Então, tá esperando o quê? Vai atrás dela, meu amigo! Fale isso para ela!

- Vou fazer isso – peguei o casaco e me levantei. Deixei algum dinheiro no balcão e segui para a porta.

- Corra, Scorpius! Ela não vai esperar para sempre – apenas o ouvi berrando e segui de volta para o castelo.

-x-x-x-x-

Eu estava positivamente certo do que sentia. Era tão difícil eu admitir meus sentimentos, eu mal acreditava que aquilo era mesmo verdade. Eu amava Rose Weasley. Não saberia dizer quando comecei a ama-la, mas eu precisei que ela se afastasse de mim para perceber. Mas não cometeria esse erro duas vezes. Eu faria o que fosse necessário para tê-la de volta, mesmo que isso custasse caro.

Tudo bem, ela estava me evitando. Já fazia quase uma semana que não nos falávamos e minha falta de ação não deve ter dado uma boa impressão. Mas agora, bastava que eu a visse e eu saberia o que dizer. E para isso, eu precisava encontra-la, o que se mostrava quase impossível.

Fiquei sentado no sofá da sala comunal, aguardando. Ela teria que aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, pois ela ainda tinha que voltar para o quarto para dormir. Esperei, esperei, e... Caí no sono.

Um rangido me despertou do que pareceu um cochilo de cinco minutos. Olhei em volta. Rose estava fechando a janela que estava escancarada. Lá fora, já era noite. Meu cochilo de cinco minutos devia ter durado umas três horas no mínimo.

Rose notou que eu havia acordado. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo.

- Só estou fechando a janela. Eu não queria que morresse congelado. – Rose declarou, ainda que nem estivesse tão frio assim. Já entrávamos na primavera. – Bom, não que importe.

Levantei, me aproximando.

- Rose, nós temos que conversar.

- Temos? – ela começou a demonstrar um pouco de raiva.

- Sim.

- Sobre o que exatamente? Achei que estava tudo muito claro, para ser sincera. – Ela tentava se manter inflexível, de braços cruzados.

- Sobre nós.

- Nós? Será que isso já existiu? Não para o resto do mundo, pelo menos. Se eu perguntar para qualquer um...

- Eu te amo, Rose – a interrompi, falando mais alto.

Ela ficou muda e abriu a boca levemente. Deixou cair a expressão dura e agora havia ficado sensibilizada.

- O-o quê?

- Eu te amo. Mas odeio a forma com que você me faz sentir quando não fala comigo, quando me olha daquele jeito frio, quando não está por perto. Porque eu preciso de você. Droga, eu preciso! Eu farei qualquer coisa, Rose, qualquer coisa. Eu não ligo para o que ninguém pensa, eu ligo para o que_ você_ pensa. E não quero mais que me ache um grande idiota covarde.

Rose estava chorando de novo, porém, não acreditei que fosse por estar zangada comigo desta vez.

- Então...

- Então, eu quero que todos saibam. Quero que saibam que estamos juntos, gostem ou não. E se não gostarem... Ah, eles podem se foder. Porque você vai ficar comigo, não vai?

Ela me olhou e sorriu, balançando a cabeça em confirmação.

- De todo modo, você me perdoa? – perguntei, esperançoso.

Rose não respondeu, apenas me puxou pelo pescoço e me beijou. Beijou-me de tal forma, que com certeza compensou uma semana sem beijos.

- Perdoo, perdoo sim.

Colou nossos lábios novamente, acariciando meus cabelos e minha nuca. Então, uma de suas mãos escorregou para dentro da minha camisa e deslizou pela minha clavícula, logo depois para o meu tórax. Sentindo a camisa sair dos meus ombros, parei Rose.

- O que está fazendo? – segurei seus pulsos.

- Confie em mim – ela se desvencilhou, se aproximando novamente.

- Espera – a olhei nos olhos.

Rose ficou parada por alguns instantes, mas sorriu.

- Tudo bem, eu quero. Eu sei que posso confiar em você, não posso?

- Sim, sempre.

Ela chegou mais perto, roçando seus lábios nos meus.

- Eu também te amo – ela sussurrou.

Tomei-a em meus braços e beijei-a mais uma vez. Sem que sua boca se separasse da minha, Rose me guiou até meu próprio quarto e abriu a porta. Fiz uma trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço, enquanto ela tirava minha camisa e passava as mãos por minhas costas inteiras.

- Seu quarto é uma bagunça – ela comentou, quando desviamos de uma pilha de livros para poder chegar à cama. – Bom, isso não importa agora.

Rose se jogou sobre os lençóis e eu a acompanhei.

Eu a queria. Muito. Se era esse o desejo dela também, eu adoraria torna-lo realidade.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Rose**

Acordei de madrugada num lugar estranho. Não era o meu quarto. Era o de Scorpius Malfoy. Fiquei analisando os pôsteres nas paredes, o material escolar espalhado por aí. Vi peças de roupa jogadas em diversos cantos, a minha gravata vermelha e amarela pendia no lustre e eu tive vontade de rir. Finalmente, olhei o rapaz deitado de costas para cima, dormindo pesadamente. A sua franja caía sobre um dos olhos, então eu a ajeitei. Ah claro, ele estava completamente nu, apenas um lençol o cobria da cintura para baixo. O mesmo lençol que eu usava para esconder meu corpo também despido.

Aconcheguei-me ao seu lado naquela cama estreita e beijei-lhe o ombro. Fiquei acariciando o ponto do beijo com o polegar.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, nós vamos ficar bem – eu disse baixinho ainda que ele não me escutasse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:** Eu sei, eu sei, toca Queen aí:_ Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_ Meu, eu tinha o gif perfeito pra isso.

Nossa, será que tem desculpas que valham quando se fica tantos meses sem postar? É, foi o que pensei. Bom, acho que tenho que parar de prometer as coisas e deixar rolar. Terá próximo capítulo quando tiver, afinal. Pode ser semana que vem, mês que vem, espero que não no ano que vem! Quero terminar a fic e pretendo. Ela não está muito longe do fim e já tenho uma noção do que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos.

Espero que ninguém fique chocado com o sexo, porque pelamor, eles são adolescentes e tem hormônios lol Aliás, eu já planejava isso há algum tempo. Bem, fora isso, a Kate finalmente foi desmascarada – aleluia, porque tava mais do que na hora –, o Albus ficou desiludido, tadin. Não acho que me estenderei muito mais com ele, acho que a história dele já foi finalizada (não que ele não vá mais aparecer, pois vai sim). Vocês podem esperar uma Páscoa agitada para o próximo capítulo. Chegou a hora da revelação ooh! :o

That's all folks xx


	15. Esqueça Romeu e Julieta

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Estávamos no trem a caminho de casa, graças ao feriado de Páscoa. Eu não estava nem um pouco empolgado com isso – na verdade, nunca ficava, porque era um verdadeiro saco –, mas desta vez eu tinha um motivo em particular. Em algum momento nos próximos dias, eu seria deserdado e talvez até expulso de casa. Bom, talvez não o último item, mas com certeza eu não sairia ileso. Minha família descobriria que eu estava namorando uma Weasley e uma revelação dessas não acontecia todo ano.

Rose estava sentada ao meu lado, respirando toda afobada. Estávamos apenas nós dois naquela cabine. Fechamos as persianas para evitar olhares curiosos, mas eu estava certo de que algumas pessoas haviam nos visto entrando juntos. Bom, agora tanto fazia. Em breve, todos estariam sabendo mesmo.

Estranhei que Rose estivesse tão nervosa. Digo, mais nervosa do que eu. A garota estava uma pilha.

- Meu Deus, eu estou enjoada – ela disse, segurando minhas mãos com força.

- O que foi, amor?

Ela olhou para mim, sorrindo.

- Gosto que me chame assim – comentou, mas ainda estava com a respiração esquisita.

- Foi sem querer, quer dizer, foi meio que automático.

- Legal. Ah meu Deus... – ela exclamou novamente.

- Eu não entendo porque você está tão nervosa. Não era você que estava louca para que assumíssemos o namoro?

Ela balançou uma mão no ar como se estivesse apagando alguma coisa.

- Não é isso... Ok, eu vou perguntar e você vai achar idiota, mas... Por acaso, dá pra saber quando alguém não é mais virgem? Não sei, tipo, um sinal ou alguma coisa na cara, no jeito de andar, falar, comer...

Deu para ver quando prendi o riso, mordendo o lábio inferior para não cair na risada.

- Droga, eu sabia que você ia achar idiota.

- Não, não é idiota. É só que... Bem, respondendo a sua pergunta, não. Não dá para saber. A não ser que você diga ou, sei lá, o seu pai faça um exame de castidade em você toda vez que volta para casa ou algo assim.

- O quê? Não! Eca! Eu estou falando sério. E, além disso, não quero que meu pai te acuse de tirar minha pureza e inocência.

- Não tem como ele saber, você não precisa contar... Ah porra, você tá grávida? – arregalei os olhos. Agora eu que entrava em desespero.

- Não! Não estou!

- Ufa... – relaxei, afundando no assento.

- Por Merlin, Scorpius! Você não pode fingir ser um namorado compreensivo e me ajudar? – ela cruzou os braços, brava.

- Eu_ sou_ compreensivo. Ok, Rose, para todo mundo você ainda é o ser mais virginal que já pisou na Terra. Isso só vai mudar depois da sua lua-de-mel, quando os pais são obrigados a assumir que suas filhas não são mais puras e quando eles preferem acreditar que tenha sido a primeira vez delas.

Ela acenou positivamente.

- Certo. Lua-de-mel, tudo bem.

- Beleza, agora respira.

De olhos fechados, ela inspirou profundamente e depois soltou o ar demoradamente.

- Então, – Rose iniciou – quando vai contar?

- Na hora do almoço de domingo. Todos vão estar lá, então eu vou simplesmente dizer e acabar com essa história.

- Sim, eu também vou fazer isso. Pensei na mesma coisa.

De repente, alguém bateu na porta e a abriu parcialmente. Era Albus Potter. Cara, eu não gostava muito desse grifinório, ele me dava nos nervos.

- Estamos chegando – ele disse.

Olhei para a janela e, de fato, já era possível enxergar a estação.

- Está na hora, Rose – Albus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Tudo bem – ela lhe respondeu, se levantando. – Te vejo na segunda. Vai dar tudo certo – ela me deu um grande sorriso empolgado e um selinho.

- Isso nunca deixa de ser estranho. Tipo, é sério. – Albus fez questão de comentar.

- Vai se foder, Potter – mostrei o dedo médio para ele, que revirou os olhos.

- Scorpius, olha a boca! – minha namorada me advertiu e eu fiquei quieto, mas meio emburrado.

Depois que ela foi embora, não tive que ficar esperando por muito tempo. Logo, eu já estava tirando minha bagagem do lado de fora do trem e procurando por algum rosto conhecido na multidão da plataforma. Minha mãe se destacou dentre as pessoas, se aproximando com um sorriso caloroso e maternal.

- Scorpius, meu lindo, que saudades! – ela me envolveu num daqueles abraços de mãe. Daqueles que não se consegue sair.

Não que eu quisesse isso. Eu também estava morrendo de saudades, só era estranho demonstrar em público.

- Oi, mãe – eu sorri de volta quando ela se afastou. – Então, onde está o pai?

- Trabalhando. Mas ele vai se juntar a nós em casa. Ah, deixei-me ajudar com a mala... – ela se abaixou para pegar, mas a impedi.

- Não, mãe, você não precisa. Eu tenho dezoito anos e músculos, já posso carregar alguns quilos, sozinho.

Ela sorriu de lado, se dando por vencida.

- Está bem, tem razão... Aw, eu senti tanto a sua falta – ela deu um beijo estalado no meu rosto.

- Mãe! Não aqui... – comecei a ficar constrangido. Ela fazia de propósito, porque sabia que eu ficava daquele jeito.

- Nós podíamos desaparatar desta vez, não é? Você agora é tão adulto e tudo mais – ela estava zombando um pouco de mim, mas não fazia mal.

- É, por que não? – peguei a mala com uma mão e arqueei o outro braço para que ela o segurasse. – Milady?

- Que encantador – minha mãe riu e como num estalo, desaparatamos.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Rose**

Após todo o reencontro na plataforma, meus pais, eu e meu irmão fomos para nossa casa que ficava no subúrbio de Londres. Era sempre uma viagem de carro animada, cheia de piadas e conversas entusiasmadas. Dessa vez não foi diferente, porém, eu não participei muito.

- Lembram-se daquela música, certo? – meu pai perguntou para nós enquanto dirigia. Eu nem sabia de que música ele estava falando.

Para ser sincera, eu não fazia a menor ideia sobre o que haviam conversado o caminho inteiro, só notei a euforia costumeira.

- Eu não... – ia falando.

- Ora, vamos, Rosie! Você canta essa música desde os sete anos. – Minha mãe, que estava sentada num dos bancos da frente, se virou toda sorridente.

Dei de ombros.

- Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção.

Ela olhou um tempo para mim e depois para o meu pai, que se manteve atento à rua. Ela continuou sorrindo, mas era um sorriso bem menor.

- Estamos falando de "Necks To You", aquela música do cara meio-vampiro. Era a sua favorita.

- Ah sim, – eu ri tentando transparecer naturalidade, mas era mais por nervosismo. – eu me lembro. É claro que me lembro!

- Certo – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e se endireitou no assento.

Eu senti que o clima havia ficado tenso entre nós por alguns instantes, meu estômago voltou a me incomodar.

- Estamos chegando? – perguntou Hugo, que sempre fora ansioso.

- Quase lá, campeão – respondeu meu pai.

Fiquei olhando o rosto da minha mãe pelo retrovisor lateral até chegarmos. Eu não sabia o que aquela expressão queria dizer, porém, era certeza de que ela estava reflexiva demais.

-x-x-x-x-

- Lar, doce lar – meu pai destrancou e abriu a porta para que entrássemos.

- Ei, deixa que eu penduro pra você – minha mãe pegou o casaco que ele havia acabado de tirar.

- Valeu – ele agradeceu, sorrindo para ela.

- Por nada – ela pegou a peça de roupa e deu um beijo rápido nele.

Eu e Hugo nos entreolhamos, fazendo as caretas de nojo que sempre fazíamos.

- Ron, faz um chá pra gente? – mamãe pediu.

- Claro – então, ele foi para a cozinha.

- Ótimo! Crianças, vocês...

- Eu tô indo pro meu quarto – declarou Hugo.

- É, eu também – eu disse rapidamente, indo em direção as escadas.

Subi antes que ela me chamasse de volta e entrei na minha fortaleza – que não era fortaleza alguma, qualquer um entrava e saía quando bem entendia. E foi o que aconteceu. Após umas duas horas, alguém bateu na minha porta e a entreabriu.

- Olá – era minha mãe.

Eu estava deitada na cama, lendo um livro qualquer para passar o tempo. Quando a vi, sentei quase que por reflexo e deixei o livro de lado, sobre a cômoda. Ela se acomodou a minha direita.

- E aí? – perguntou com um sorrisinho esquisito e suspeito.

Olhei para os lados, confusa.

- "E aí", o quê?

- O que você tem feito?

- Ah, não muito. Estudando basicamente, ano de N.I.E.M.s, sabe como é...

Ela ficou me encarando, talvez esperando por mais.

- Hã... E o que mais? – droga, era isso mesmo.

- Treinando muito Quadribol – eu dei um sorriso fraco, sentindo a testa suar. – Acho que podemos ficar com a Taça se a pontuação contra a Corvinal for boa. Quer dizer, aquele outro jogo – precisei engolir a saliva antes de continuar. – foi anulado. Aquele jogo... Desastroso.

- É, eu fiquei sabendo.

Concordei, parecendo um daqueles bonequinhos que ficam mexendo a cabeça descontroladamente.

- E... É só isso?

- Hum, é...?

Ela cruzou os braços, me encarando pensativa. Então, começou a apontar o dedo para mim.

- Tem algo de diferente em você.

Aquele Scorpius mentira para mim! Ela havia sacado, como podia ser?

- Não, não tem – respondi rápido demais.

- Tem sim.

Maldição! Era melhor assumir logo e implorar por clemência. Espere, por que eu pediria? A não ser que ela contasse ao meu pai, o que seria o meu fim. Então, era melhor eu implorar de qualquer maneira.

- Há! – ela berrou, me sobressaltando. – Já sei!

- Ok, ok! – eu gritei ainda mais alto. – Nós fizemos, mas foi só uma vez e eu usei aquele feitiço...

- Rose, filha, do que você está falando? – ela me interrompeu, não entendendo.

- Do... Não, espera. Do que _você _está falando?

- De se você ir para o Holyhead Harpies ser mesmo a decisão certa a fazer. Você estava tão quieta, achei que isso estivesse ocupando os seus pensamentos. Bom, não importa o que decida, eu e seu pai vamos apoia-la.

Suspirei, aliviada.

- Obrigada, mãe.

- Mas não era disso que você estava falando... – ela ficou desconfiada.

Porcaria, eu teria que rebolar para sair dessa.

- Pois é! – dei de ombros. – É que eu estava com um pouco de peso na consciência. Eu e uns amigos bebemos um dia desses – ai, caramba. Estava saindo sem que eu raciocinasse direito. – Eu sei, eu sei, que ideia idiota! Eu passei o maior vexame, foi terrível e... E eu pensei que talvez você tivesse ficado sabendo, não sei, talvez pelo Hugo. Pelo jeito não ficou, mas agora você sabe de qualquer jeito. Nem comente com o Hugo, porque só agora ele parou de me encher sobre isso. – Meu Deus, que mentira cabeluda mais nada a ver. Eu nunca faria... Espere, eu fiz isso de certa forma no Natal, minha situação era pior do que eu pensava.

Mamãe pareceu até que convencida, mas algo a prendeu.

- E que feitiço é esse de que você falou?

- Ah mãe, você sabe... – certo, nem eu sabia. – Aquele feitiço, que a gente usa pra aquela coisa...

- Pra... Ressaca?

- É! Isso! – bati na testa, como se fosse muito óbvio.

- Rose, não existe feitiço pra ressaca – ela estava incrivelmente séria. Adotei a mesma expressão que ela.

- Mas é claro que existe! Mãe, você está claramente desatualizada. Não querendo insultar sua inteligência nem nada, mas você devia pesquisar mais.

Consegui. Ela agora estava totalmente aflita com a possibilidade de não ser mais a bruxa mais inteligente de sua idade.

- Será que eu devia? Eu acho que mais tarde vou dar uma olhada nisso... – ela se levantou, indo até a porta. – Até depois, querida.

- Até – dei um aceno alegre para ela.

Nossa, essa fora por pouco. Meu Merlin, como eu sobreviveria pelos próximos dois dias?

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Quando chegamos à nossa casa, minha mãe ficou parada, parecendo sentir o cheiro de algo.

- Sente isso no ar? É a colônia do seu pai. Ele voltou mais cedo – ela sorriu. – Aposto que está no escritório, porque não vai falar com ele? Eu cuido da sua... – ela tentou pegar minha mala mais uma vez e novamente eu neguei. – Tudo bem! Então, só deixei-a aí, pois Winston levará para o seu quarto mais tarde, pode ser?

- Aham – eu soltei minha bagagem.

Assim que falei, comecei a ouvir um latido.

- Luck! – eu agachei e abri os braços para o meu rottweiler, que reconheceu minha voz ao longe. Ele era um desses cães que parecem super ferozes, mas era apenas um grande bobalhão. – Sentiu minha falta? – eu fazia carinho nele, que continuava a latir, me saudando.

Minha mãe torceu o nariz, pois não gostava muito dele. Acho que ninguém naquela casa gostava muito, além de mim. Eu não ligava, me deixaram ter um cachorro, que lidassem com isso então.

- Vamos, Luck – bati na lateral da minha perna para que ele me seguisse e assim o fez.

Subi as escadas de pedra polida e andei pelos longos corredores. A maior parte das pessoas nos quadros de meus ancestrais estava cochilando. Dois ou três fizeram cara feia quando eu passei, porque eles simplesmente não conheciam outras expressões faciais. Ignorei, como sempre.

A porta do escritório estava aberta.

- Filho – ele exclamou, feliz em me ver.

Aproximou-se para um abraço – menos empolgado que o de minha mãe, ainda bem – e fez sinal para que eu me sentasse numa cadeira. Ele se sentou na poltrona verde-escura do outro lado da escrivaninha, ainda sorrindo. A respiração audível de Luck não permitia que ficássemos em total silêncio. De certa forma, era melhor assim.

- Eu achei que estava trabalhando – comentei.

- É, mas liberaram todos mais cedo no Ministério. Véspera de feriado, entende?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Bom, e como vão as coisas? Alguma... Novidade? – meu pai tinha um tom de voz incomum.

- Eu acho que não, nada de muito importante – pigarrei ao fim da frase.

- Muito bem – ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro atrás de mim. – Espero que, se você tivesse algum problema, já tenha resolvido.

Virei-me ainda sentado.

- O que te faz pensar que eu tinha algum problema?

Ele deu um sorriso astuto. As palavras "Fique atento. Você ainda é um Malfoy." vieram à minha mente quase que imediatamente.

- Filho, se quer saber, eu acho que Adivinhação é uma matéria completamente inútil. Essa história de clarividência... Eu simplesmente não acredito muito. Porém, há alguns momentos em que um homem tem uma intuição. Não é necessariamente uma previsão, apenas um pressentimento de que algo está errado...

Eu sabia aonde ele queria chegar, conhecia essa sua maneira de falar. Logo, o tópico se voltaria para mim.

- E, às vezes, pressentimentos são apenas pressentimentos... – ele deu de ombros, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Mas, às vezes, o homem acerta. – ele bateu a mão no encosto da minha cadeira para me provocar um susto, porém, sem sucesso.

- Bem, eu não poderia ter menos noção sobre o que você está falando, pai – me fiz de desentendido, dando o meu melhor sorriso inocente. Fazia tempo que eu não usava aquele sorriso, então estava meio enferrujado.

- Não mesmo, Scorpius?

- Sinto muito.

Ele inspirou fundo, decepcionado. A sua decepção sempre conseguia me atingir. Fiquei com uma sensação desagradável por dentro.

- Não, eu que sinto.

Parei de olha-lo presunçosamente e baixei a cabeça. Eu não diria nada, não agora.

- A viagem foi longa, vá descansar um pouco – ele sugeriu, dando dois tapinhas no meu ombro.

Chamei Luck e fui para o meu quarto. Tudo estava exatamente onde eu havia deixado. Joguei-me sobre a cama e Luck aconchegou-se aos meus pés na beirada. Peguei a minha velha Goles debaixo da cama e brinquei de joga-la para cima, de forma totalmente débil. A vida na mansão era tediosa. Ao menos, quando eu não tinha visitas. Era muito espaço para tão poucas pessoas e muito pouco lazer para um adolescente como eu. Olhei para o lado e vi um pedaço de pergaminho velho e uma pena sobre o criado-mudo.

Rose. Eu queria que ela estivesse comigo naquele momento. Ela provavelmente odiaria o lugar. Mas talvez o transformasse em algo bem mais confortável. Eu não sabia, teria que trazê-la um dia para descobrir.

"_Oi, R._

_Isso está sendo tão torturante para você como para mim? Eu _odeio_ isso. Meu pai está desconfiado e, para melhorar, fez aquela cara de decepção. Sabe como acaba comigo. Você acha que ele ainda vai me considerar seu filho depois que eu contar tudo? _

_Não deveria ser grande coisa, nós só estamos apaixonados! Os outros não deveriam estar torcendo por nós? Com a gente, tudo é o oposto do que devia ser. A culpa é desse seu sobrenome! E do meu, é claro. Deixe pra lá, não importa de quem é a culpa. _

_Estou contando os minutos para isso acabar... E para te ver. Já quero te ver de novo._

_Eu te amo,_

_S."_

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Rose**

"_Querido S.,_

_Você definitivamente não é o único. Eu só quero que seja manhã de segunda e que estejamos no trem de novo. Quase dei com a língua nos dentes antes da hora e pus tudo a perder. Detesto essa situação. _

_Você não devia se torturar tanto por causa da desaprovação do seu pai. Ele te ama, apesar de tudo, e vai continuar amando mesmo depois que isso terminar. Acho que muito disso é só coisa da sua cabeça... O que você precisa entender é que não está fazendo isso só por mim, mas por você mesmo._

_Eu amo você, lembre-se. E boa sorte._

_R."_

Quando mandei minha resposta pela coruja, já passava das dez da noite. Enquanto voltava para o quarto, flagrei papai dormindo no sofá. Sorri. E o _meu_ pai? O que ele acharia de mim após a minha revelação? Só esperava que não me tratasse diferente. Pelo menos, não para sempre.

-x-x-x-x-

O sábado passou voando. Foi até mais rápido do que eu gostaria. Apesar da minha ansiedade, eu gostava de aproveitar os meus últimos momentos como Rose-perfeita-que-não-faz-nada-de-errado-Weasley. Ela agora era passado, e eu preferia assim. Gostava mais da pessoa que havia me tornado no decorrer daquele ano.

Meu pai, eu e Hugo jogamos um pouco de Quadribol de manhã. Foi como nos velhos tempos e eu fiquei imaginando quando teria uma oportunidade daquelas de novo depois que me formasse dali a umas dez semanas. Depois disso, à tarde, fiquei discutindo os livros que havia lido recentemente com minha mãe na biblioteca. Ela defendia suas ideias com tanta energia que era até contagiante. Ao fim do dia, jantamos uma refeição que ela havia queimado. A elogiamos mesmo assim, como de costume. Ninguém nunca teve coragem de dizer à mamãe que ela não tinha dom para culinária.

Subi para o primeiro andar e joguei um antigo jogo de tabuleiro com Hugo. Quer dizer, nem nos lembrávamos das regras, por isso, foi uma verdadeira bagunça e não teve vencedor. Não tinha problema, havia rendido umas risadas. Então, fui me deitar.

Fiquei me revirando na cama incansavelmente, achando que nunca dormiria. Quando já estava certa de que poderia amanhecer a qualquer segundo, adormeci.

Sonhei que aquele dia se repetia sem parar e que os problemas nunca me alcançavam. É, era só um sonho.

-x-x-x-x-

No domingo, fomos todos muito bem vestidos para a casa dos meus avós. Acabamos sendo os primeiros a chegar, graças à pontualidade infalível de minha mãe.

Eles nos encheram de carinhos e ovos de Páscoa como em todos os anos, não importando se eu já era maior de idade. Afinal, eu ainda era sua netinha querida – porém, talvez não por muito tempo.

Não demorou muito e mais um grupo havia chegado.

- Hey, Rosie, como vai? – tio-chato-aperta-bochechas nº1, também conhecido como tio Percy, me cumprimentou. Eu podia jurar que minha cara ficava mais elástica toda vez que ele aparecia.

- E como vai a sobrinha preferida da tia Audrey? – tia-chata-aperta-bochechas nº2 era mulher do tio Percy. Mas que casalzinho...

Molly, a filha mais velha, era muito quieta e só acenou para mim com a mão. Lucy, a mais nova de dez anos, arrancou o laço branco da cabeça que combinava com seu vestido de babados assim que os pais sumiram de vista, e até o pisoteou. Ela era exatamente o oposto de todos eles.

- Oi, Rose – ela disse num tom entediado. Eu a compreendia.

- Oi, Lucy – sorri e ela devolveu um sorriso pequeno.

Depois deles, apareceram tio George e o pessoal, que salvaram o clima. Tia Angelina era sempre muito simpática e me deu outro ovo de chocolate. Meu primo Fred estava exibindo seu corte de cabelo novo e apresentando suas ideias revolucionárias para a loja do pai. Por fim, Roxanne sempre atrapalhada, estava contando a todos sobre um acidente que tivera com um explosivim na semana anterior. Ela tinha até as marcas para comprovar.

- Nossa, isso deve ter doído – fiz uma careta ao ver as queimaduras.

- Oh não, eu tinha me entupido com uma poção indolor mais cedo, então, eu não senti praticamente nada – ela ria de si.

Tio Bill chegou com o maior grupo. Tia Fleur estava linda como sempre e cumprimentava a todos com elegância. O pequeno Louis era totalmente adorável e educado. Dominique não estava aí para nada e não olhou para cara de ninguém além dos meus avós antes de subir para um dos quartos, para ficar sozinha. Típico. Victoire e Teddy expunham seus anéis de noivado para quem quisesse ver e praticamente só conseguiam falar sobre o casamento.

- Marcamos a cerimônia para Agosto – Teddy dizia.

- E esperamos que todos estejam lá – Victoire deu um riso, mas depois ficou fatalmente sisuda. – Estou falando sério, é melhor estarem lá.

Teddy riu, constrangido.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem. Eles estarão, hehe.

Ui, noivazilla à solta.

Tio Charlie chegou acompanhado de uma moça loira, alta e bela, com sotaque forte. Possivelmente, sua mais nova namorada da Romênia. Ela era legal, sem muito a declarar.

E, para concluir, os únicos Weasley que não eram Weasley bateram na porta. Os Potter. A primeira coisa que reparei foi no olhar que Lily e Hugo trocaram. Talvez, se alguém tivesse visto, tivesse suspeitado de algo. Mas não, tinha sido apenas eu. James chegou já zoando para todos os lados. Tia Ginny me abraçou e me prometeu que mais tarde daria algumas dicas em relação ao Holyhead Harpies, pois ela própria já jogara no time. Tio Harry, o melhor padrinho de todo mundo, veio logo falar comigo.

- Relaxa, Rose. Você vai sobreviver até o fim do dia, eu juro – ele devia ter visto a agonia no meu rosto que ninguém mais notara. O motivo por trás dela, isso ele não sabia.

- Eu espero que sim, mas talvez você não deva jurar. Só por precaução.

Tio Harry me encarou, levemente desconfiado e por fim, riu.

- Ai, Rose, você é engraçada – ele deu uma bagunçada nos meus cabelos e foi procurar meu pai.

- Oi, Rose – alguém disse atrás de mim.

- Albus! – eu o abracei, o que o pegou de surpresa.

- Nervosa?

- Desesperada! Mas como você está?

- Bom... Levando.

Ele ainda estava chateado com a história da Kate, apesar de já fazer algumas semanas que ela fora suspensa – ela já havia até voltado a frequentar as aulas. Segurei sua mão, comprimindo os lábios.

- Me ajuda a me preparar? – pedi.

- Ajudo sim – ele deu um sorriso.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Alguém havia posto música clássica, tocada pela Orquestra Sinfônica Mágica de Moscou ou algo assim. Era sempre o mesmo tipo de música soando ao fundo, enquanto tínhamos o almoço de Páscoa. Tente suportar isso por **dezoito anos**.

Meu pai e minha mãe ficavam nas pontas da mesa, pois agora eram os anfitriões. Todos estavam posicionados de acordo com alguma frescura de etiqueta, inclusive eu, que estava praticamente no centro.

Winston, o mordomo – não tínhamos mais elfo doméstico desde a abolição da escravidão élfica (se não me enganava, a mãe de Rose tinha algo a ver com ela) –, servia o banquete. Era sempre mais comida do que podíamos comer. Meu pai e meu avô falavam sobre alguma coisa relacionada ao Ministério. Eu até tinha ideia do que se tratava, mas preferi não argumentar. Sempre sobrava para mim.

De repente, senti algo gelado acertando meu rosto. Limpei e vi que se tratava de molho branco. Ergui os olhos para a peste da minha prima mais nova, Sylvia Haloway, filha da minha tia Daphne. Aquela garotinha desprezível sorria maleficamente. Respondi com uma cara de desdém. Teria feito algo mais expressivo, mas alguém poderia reparar.

- Então, o Scorpius parou de bancar o grifinório? – ouvi vovô Lucius dizer. Já não podia mais ignorar a conversa.

Meu pai riu, como se disfarçasse algo.

- Ora, Scorpius não tem nenhuma qualidade de grifinório. No máximo, seus instintos falaram mais alto naquele dia...

- O que aconteceu? – minha avó Narcissa indagou, preocupada.

- Aquele paspalho do Hagrid deixou um erumpente entrar na escola. Aquele lugar está definhando, Narcissa... E você acredita que o seu neto se colocou na frente de uma mestiçazinha, aliás, uma Weasley, para salva-la daquele bicho? Você acredita nisso? – disse meu avô.

Vovó pôs a mão sobre o coração, me olhando extremamente atordoada.

- Você poderia ter morrido! Meu Deus, Scorpius...

- E por absolutamente _nada_. Teria sido um favor se o animal tivesse a atacado.

Quebrei o copo que segurava, espalhando cacos de vidro pela mesa. Eu sentia minha mão arder. Imaginei que estivesse sangrando, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar mortífero que direcionava ao meu avô para ter certeza.

A mesa ficou em absoluto silêncio por alguns segundos e até minha prima insuportável ficara assustada.

- E-eu vou buscar toalhas – disse o mordomo.

Vovô Lucius começou a dar uma risada.

- O que é isso, Scorpius?

- Vovô... Eu acho que você deveria ficar quieto agora.

Meu avô parou de rir e olhou para o meu pai, em busca de auxílio.

- Filho, o que você está fazendo?

Não consegui olha-lo por muito tempo, então comecei a fitar minha mão sanguinolenta. Relaxei o aperto no copo, mas minha expressão era ainda de ira. Eu estava furioso, extremamente.

- Eu não quero que fale assim dela – eu disse, firmemente. – Eu nunca mais quero que _ninguém_ fale assim de Rose Weasley! – meu tom era exageradamente imperativo. Eu sentia as veias das têmporas pulsarem e o meu rosto ficar vermelho e quente por causa da raiva.

Vovô recomeçou a risada de deboche.

- Não acredito! O pequeno Scorpius está apaixonado por uma Weasley! Oh Deus – ele teve que parar para recuperar o fôlego. – Isso é simplesmente um disparate! Esperem – ele se ergueu com alguma dificuldade e ajuda da bengala. Levantou sua taça de vinho para mim. – um brinde ao amor jovem._ Tão_ comovente e _tão_ poderoso. – Levou a taça aos lábios e deu um gole. – Isso está uma delícia, Draco. É um Château Latour, 1961?

Levantei-me também, ainda sem encarar ninguém e apoiando as mãos na mesa.

- Você pode usar todo o escárnio que quiser – eu disse. – É só um velho triste – finalmente, ergui o rosto para olhar para cada um à mesa – Se vocês têm um problema com ela, então também têm um problema comigo. E se você, pai, – ele era o mais difícil de olhar. – está desapontado... Bom, eu nunca pedi esse sobrenome que carrego pra começar.

Levei o guardanapo de pano para limpar a mão ao deixar a mesa. Enquanto subia as escadas, já podia ouvir os gritos de fúria.

Eu sabia que seria terrível. Agora, só me restava esperar no meu quarto até que fosse a hora de ir para King's Cross.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Rose**

De repente, tive essa sensação horrível de que tudo iria pelos ares. Todos comiam, riam e falavam sem parar.

- Me passa os sapos cozidos?

- E foi quando eu disse: se não quer ajuda, então que o lobisomem te devore!

- Terça-feira, passei na casa dela e ela estava com uma cara terrível... Estou falando sério!

Ficava procurando o momento certo para falar, mas a verdade é que não havia.

- Pessoal, por favor! – papai batia numa taça com um garfo para chamar a atenção de todos. – Eu tenho um comunicado... – estranhamente, todo mundo se calou para escuta-lo. – Tenho orgulho em dizer que minha filha mais velha, Rose, monitora-chefe e capitã do time da Grifinória, estará até o fim do ano jogando com os profissionais na Liga Internacional, pelo Holyhead Harpies!

Gritos de viva e aplausos vieram de todos os cantos. Eu estava roxa de vergonha e sorria acanhadamente.

- Bem, - eu estava incerta do que dizer. – eu fiz alguns testes no meio do ano passado e recebi uma carta de confirmação há uma semana. Uhul! – agitei os braços no ar, feito uma idiota. Todos bateram palmas. – E eu estou namorando Scorpius Malfoy – disse a última parte mais baixo e rapidamente, e me apressei a pegar meu copo de suco para beber.

Os sorrisos começaram a se desfazer um a um.

- Desculpe? Rose? – minha mãe recuperava o sorriso, como se eu tivesse feito uma piada e ela não entendera.

Pousei o copo de volta na mesa, percebendo os rostos confusos e chocados ao meu redor. A ausência de som não era nem um pouco motivadora.

- Sabe, na verdade é uma história engraçada! – eu comecei a rir sozinha. – Lá estava eu, lá estava ele... Vocês sabem, nós dividimos a mesma sala comunal e fazemos rondas de monitoria juntos. Eu o detestava profundamente, ele queria ser melhor que eu em tudo! Isso era muito irritante. Bom, daí teve o firewhisky... Aquilo foi completamente humilhante. M-mas não aconteceu nada! Eu sei que soa estranho, mas... Enfim... – sorri mais uma vez, como se tentasse resgatar o restinho de simpatia que tinham por mim. – No Ano Novo, nós... Nos beijamos, o que foi totalmente e imprevisto e...

- Que romântico – Dominique comentou, para piorar minha barra.

- B-bom, – retomei, sentindo as mãos tremerem sobre o colo. – eu fui muito mal no último jogo contra a Sonserina. E quando eu digo mal, quero dizer uma catástrofe! E ele mentiu para todos porque senão a minha carreira nem iniciada como jogadora seria provavelmente arruinada. Eu nem havia pedido isso a ele, fez simplesmente porque quis. Ele é bom, sabem. Tentou salvar a minha vida quando um enorme e perigoso animal invadiu a festa de ex-monitores. Vocês viram! – olhei para meus pais e para os meus tios que estavam presentes naquele dia, procurando alguma confirmação. – Ele foi tão corajoso. E, sabe, - olhei apenas para o meu pai. – ele me deu um presente: um jogo lindo de xadrez, pai. Eu tenho certeza de que você vai querer ver. Todas as peças são esculpidas no cristal, é demais. Bom, em resumo, estamos namorando há alguns meses e... Eu achei que quisessem saber.

As expressões de praticamente todos eram exatamente iguais. Eu não sabia se aquilo era desprezo ou apenas o abalo do momento. Parecia que queriam me punir com seu silêncio.

- Ok, você me deve uma – Dominique se levantou. – Eu estou namorando o melhor amigo dele – ela deu de ombros, com um sorrisinho irônico. – Ele é um sonserino e dos bem malvados. Que tal, papai? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para o tio Bill.

Os burburinhos iniciaram.

Senti Lily apertar meu braço antes de se pôr de pé também. Meu foco foi de Dominique para ela, eu não entendia o que a ruiva estava fazendo.

- Certo – ela fechou os olhos com força e inspirou fundo. – Eu estou saindo com o meu primo.

- _O__h mon Dieu!_ – Fleur olhou horrorizada para o filho de onze anos.

- Ele não! – Lily levou a mão à testa.

Fred ergueu os braços em rendição.

- Não olhem pra mim.

- Caramba, ele! – Lily disse, apontando para o meu irmão. – Aquele Weasley!

- Mas que merda, Lily – Hugo reclamou, tentando esconder o rosto com uma mão.

- Tudo bem, já que geral resolveu confessar algo, eu também quero dizer que... – James se levantou assim como as outras duas. – O Albus , - ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do irmão. – finalmente se encontrou e quer muito que vocês conheçam o Juan Pablo, pois eles estão pensando em adotar um bebê e comprar uma casa em Porto Rico.

- Ah, vai se foder, James!

Basicamente, virou uma zona depois disso. Eram berros de todos os lados, eu não conseguia nem pensar com clareza. De repente, senti que estava sendo observada. Eram mamãe e papai. Minha mãe tinha um olhar decepcionado e meu pai... Eu achei que fosse me jogar um Avada Kedavra.

- Precisamos conversar – ele disse secamente. – Você é o próximo! – dirigiu-se a Hugo que até encolheu a mão que usava para cobrir o rosto.

A última coisa que vi acontecendo na sala foi tia Ginny tentando socorrer tio Harry, que estava engasgando com um pedaço de frango.

Fomos até o quarto que havia pertencido ao meu pai quando ele era menor. Ao fechar a porta, os encarei, receosa.

- Então...

- Você mentiu – minha mãe foi a primeira a falar.

- É, menti, mas eu nunca gostei de fazer isso.

- Não muda o fato de que inventou mentiras.

- Tudo bem, e o que você queria que eu fizesse? Vocês odeiam os Malfoy. Ele – apontei para papai. – me incentiva a odiá-los desde que nasci. Se eu aparecesse aqui com o Scorpius, vocês teriam lhe jogado uma maldição imperdoável, ou sei lá!

- Nunca faríamos isso – ela ia dizendo.

- Talvez, eu fizesse – papai se pronunciou.

- Ronald!

- Inaceitável! Anos e anos, o desprezando... Eu não entendo, Rose. Você era tão ajuizada e esperta, de repente, está se associando a um Malfoy...

- E o que importa o sobrenome? - eu falei, com o rosto ficando ensopado. – Não quero dar uma de Julieta, nem nada, mas...

- Pera, quem é Julieta? - ele me interrompeu, olhando para sua esposa.

- É de um conto chamado "Romeu e Julieta", de William Shakespeare – ela respondeu, impaciente. – Duas famílias nutrem um ódio mortal pela outra, mas os filhos se apaixonam, se casam, consumam o casamento, são separados e no fim se suicidam por amor.

- Wow – ele ficou levemente impressionado. – Que drama.

- Pai, eu não quero ser uma Julieta – eu disse por fim. – Não estou dizendo que vou me matar se você não concordar com o nosso namoro. Só estou dizendo que gostaria que a minha história não tivesse um fim trágico. Olha, não estou nem te pedindo para gostar do Scorpius, apesar de que eu acho que vocês poderiam se dar bem se colocassem as diferenças de lado. Eu superei minha rixa com ele, talvez você também devesse deixar o passado pra trás.

Mamãe me olhou de forma terna e preocupada. Veio até mim, me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Ron, ela está sendo sincera. Veja o rosto dela – ela ergueu meu queixo. – Rose ama esse rapaz.

Papai ficou olhando de uma para a outra, de cenho franzido. Então, pareceu que a luta que travava dentro de si teve fim.

- Tá, tá, que seja... – ele agitava as mãos no ar, meio desdenhoso.

Não importava se ele não parecia muito contente. Um sorriso enorme se espalhou pelo meu rosto e eu olhei para minha mãe, sentindo-me iluminada.

- Mas! – ele veio logo dizendo. – Na primeira mancada, no primeiro pisar de bola com você, eu o mato. De verdade, mas antes o castro. Não ligo se vou pra Azkaban, esse rapaz vai ser fatiado em pedacinhos e jogado pros cães comerem.

Engoli a seco.

- Nossa, isso foi um pouco perturbador, pai.

O homem ajeitou a gravata no pescoço.

- Seria merecido. Aliás, eu faria isso agora mesmo, mas prometo tentar controlar meus impulsos.

Eu sabia que ele estava se esforçando para levar tudo numa boa, por isso, sorri para ele.

- Obrigada, papai – o abracei fortemente. Ele suspirou, exausto, afagando os meus cabelos.

- Agora, que história é essa do Hugo com a Lily? E quem é esse Juan-das-quantas de quem o James falou?

- Ih, longa história...

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

Fui ver quem batia na porta do meu quarto, de mau humor. Eu não tinha vontade ver ninguém que morasse naquele lugar ou que estivesse durante o almoço.

- O que você quer? – questionei, abrindo e só então vi Draco Malfoy ali, esperando.

Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça pedindo licença para entrar. Luck rosnou e eu o mandei ficar quieto.

- Eu sabia que era isso, antes mesmo de você dizer. Bom, não podia esperar que eu ficasse satisfeito com essa história – ele massageava as têmporas.

- Não estou pedindo nada, pai – revirei os olhos.

- Então, o que quer de mim? – ele perguntou, excedendo um pouco o tom de voz.

- Eu não sei, talvez que você tire essa cara de "pai frustrado" que você faz toda vez que algo não sai como você planeja. Fui um filho exemplar até o começo desse ano, mas minha vida era uma droga. Eu fiz toda porcaria de coisa que você queria que eu fizesse. Por que eu não posso ter um momento pra mim, mas um de verdade?

- Desculpe, é simplesmente impossível eu gostar disso – meu pai balançava a cabeça, indignado.

- Você não tem que gostar! Já está rolando e não vai parar por sua causa. Só é muito injusto que a sua opinião importe tanto para mim, e você não esteja nem aí desde que nada saia do seu controle.

Ele realmente odiava o que eu estava fazendo, isso era nítido. Mas então, pareceu inquieto.

- Nunca quis que você se sentisse assim. Eu achei que... Que você queria essas coisas também. Que nós tínhamos os mesmos princípios e...

- De certa forma, sim. Mas eu não vou mais fazer parte dessa sua "vingançazinha" de primeiro ano. Já deu. Se você ainda tem algum ressentimento, não é minha culpa! Eu realmente achei que o filho que devesse ser o imaturo da história...

Então, apareceu esse olhar diferente. Era um olhar compreensivo, o qual eu raramente via vindo do meu pai.

- Você gosta mesmo dessa garota, não é?

- Não, pai. Eu a amo.

Ele ficou surpreso com a resposta e me fitou com seriedade.

- Eu não estou dizendo que acho certo, muito menos que concordo... Porém, se o meu filho único não consegue descansar em paz só porque eu não dei minha aprovação, acho que em algum momento lá atrás eu exagerei.

- É, exagerou.

Deu de ombros, derrotado.

- Faça o que quiser.

- Como assim?

- Fique com a garota, se é isso que deseja! Eu não vou estar aplaudindo na arquibancada, mas não vou te censurar. Você já tem idade pra saber o que quer e estou cansado de discutir. Só, de forma alguma, arranje um encontro de família ou qualquer coisa parecida. _Jamais_.

- Você quer dizer que... Não vai me deserdar?

- Por ora, não. A menos que você esteja escondendo mais alguma coisa – ele semicerrou os olhos. – Nesse caso, eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

- Nem me expulsar de casa? Jogar alguma azaração em mim?

- Scorpius, falta muito pouco pra minha paciência acabar, você devia tomar cuidado.

- Desculpe.

- Afinal, o que essa Weasley tem de tão especial? Por que logo ela?

Sorri, pensativo.

- Eu não sei, pai. Essa é uma daquelas coisas que não fazem o menor sentido, mas que não poderiam ser de outro jeito.

-x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x-

**N/a:** Bom, não sei se gostaram do capítulo, mas quanto ao tamanho, não dá pra negar que eu me esforcei. Claro que quantidade nem sempre equivale à qualidade, só espero ter atingido suas expectativas. O fim da fic está próximo, sendo que o último é mais um epílogo curtinho. O próximo não será muito extenso, mas eu o considero necessário e prefiro separá-lo do 17 ainda que fiquem dois pequenos.

Anyway, é só isso. Devo postar o próximo em algum momento da semana que vem, mas me digam sua opinião sobre esse antes de mais nada ;)

Beijooooos!


	16. O Futuro É Logo Ali

**Narrado por Rose**

Eu estava certa de que as coisas se ajeitariam com o tempo. A maior parte dos desentendimentos que haviam rolado no almoço de Páscoa estava resolvida ou, ao menos, caminhando para um desfecho. O meu problema especificamente estava numa posição intermediária. Por um lado, eu poderia namorar Scorpius sem ficar mais me escondendo. Por outro, eu sabia que ainda receberia alguns olhares tortos dos meus parentes, e talvez até de outras pessoas. Bom, nada disso importava. Eu tinha a impressão de que nós teríamos um futuro brilhante pela frente. Apenas a ideia de "futuro" era suficiente para manter o pensamento otimista.

Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para eu embarcar pela última vez para a escola. Meus pais, que conversavam comigo, já estavam mais tranquilos em relação às recentes notícias. Hugo havia conseguido se safar, mas ninguém estava vibrando com seu relacionamento. É, eu sabia qual era a sensação. Estavam sendo dias intensos para os Weasley.

- Rose – Hugo me chamou, olhando fixamente para algo atrás de mim.

Virei-me devagar e não contive o sorriso.

Scorpius me observava a uns dez metros de distância, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele me pareceu irresistivelmente como um daqueles grandes astros do cinema trouxa, e aquele seu sorriso discreto que era tão "ele" me fez, naquele momento, me apaixonar mais um pouquinho pelo loiro. Ao mesmo tempo, começamos a caminhar em direção ao outro. Quando finalmente o alcancei, achei que o sonserino me abraçaria, mas uniu nossos lábios para um beijo inesperado. No primeiro instante, fiquei em choque. Depois, preocupada com o que os meus pais estariam pensando e com a reação dos demais. Por fim, mandei tudo para o inferno e me agarrei ao pescoço do garoto.

Ao nos separamos, Scorpius encostou sua testa na minha e me olhou nos olhos.

- Sabia que meu avô quase me matou? – seu tom era brincalhão.

Ele não falava sério – pelo menos foi o que deduzi.

- Bom, você está aqui e parecendo bem vivo.

- Agora, acho que o seu pai que quer me matar – ele olhava por cima do meu ombro.

Voltei-me ligeiramente para ver do que ele falava. Papai parecia que começaria a espumar pela boca, ou algo do tipo e mamãe o mirava com reprovação.

- Ele só precisa de um tempo para se acostumar com as novidades... – expliquei, dando um sorrisinho sem-graça. – Mas acho melhor maneirar nos beijos enquanto estivermos sendo observados.

- Desculpe, o que disse? – Scorpius se inclinou para me beijar novamente.

- Scorpius, pare – o repreendi, porém, meu tom autoritário era completamente estragado pelo meu sorriso de orelha a orelha.

De repente, o apito final para o embarque soou. Scorpius estendeu a mão para mim.

- Juntos?

Entrelacei nossos dedos firmemente.

- Juntos, sempre.

-x-x-x-x-

Durante a viagem, conversamos sobre nossos respectivos feriados. Encontrei-me aliava ao saber que, apesar de meio a contragosto, o Sr. Malfoy havia cedido e prometido não intervir. Seu caso era semelhante ao meu nesse aspecto, as ameaças de meu pai à parte.

Envolvida em seu abraço quente e aconchegante, deixei a cabeça repousar em seu peito. Pouco tempo depois, o ouvia ressonar, indicando que havia adormecido. Verdade, ele tinha um olhar cansado desde que o havia visto na plataforma, mas por alguma razão ignorei o detalhe até então. Quando relaxou seus braços, sua mão caiu virada para cima sobre a perna.

Prendi a respiração. Ali havia um corte de aspecto horrível atravessando sua palma e com toda certeza não estava lá antes do fim de semana. Até pensei em acorda-lo para questionar, mas logo percebi que ele teria mencionado se não fosse algo que queria esconder – ou evitar falar. Como já era previsto, uma onda de preocupação me atingiu.

Bom, algumas coisas talvez devessem permanecer incógnitas.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius **

O envelope em minhas mãos ficava cada vez mais amassado devido à maneira que eu o segurava. Estava encarando-o há vários minutos, senão há uma hora. Por sorte, ninguém havia entrado no dormitório para me encontrar naquele estado.

Eu estava com medo. E eu nunca tinha medo.

O selo que tinha o símbolo do Puddlemere United estava intacto e eu imaginava quando teria coragem para rompê-lo.

"_Você pode fazer isso!"_ eu tentava me incentivar.

Cerca de duas semanas depois de retornarmos a Hogwarts, eu havia saído em um fim de semana – sem permissão, diga-se de passagem – e feito um teste para artilheiro.

_**Flashback**_

_Não havia dúvidas de que eu possuía habilidade. Modéstia à parte, acho que nunca havia feito uma demonstração tão exemplar. Acertei a Goles nos aros e driblei os jogadores com a maior facilidade do mundo, nem eu próprio acreditava._

_Quando fui conversar com o capitão do time, Simon Aspen, para receber o veredito, tive boas e más informações._

_- Isso foi impressionante, Malfoy – o homem alto e corpulento que devia ter uns vinte e poucos me dizia. _

_- Obrigado – fiz uma leve mesura._

_- Você tem talento e sabemos que é capaz, afinal, já foi capitão do time que jogava em Hogwarts... Porém, temos um pequeno contratempo – declarou Simon._

_Franzi o cenho._

_- E o que seria?_

_- Ouvi falar da sua trapaça em um jogo no início desse ano. Nós do United somos totalmente contra esse tipo de comportamento._

_Senti como se tivesse levado um balaço no peito. O passado me condenava, as mentiras, aliás. Entretanto, eu havia feito aquilo por Rose e não voltaria atrás na minha palavra._

_- Até lhe custou a vaga no time, não foi?_

_- Isso é verdade, senhor – concordei. – Porém, foi um erro que eu nunca devia ter cometido e que juro jamais cometer novamente._

_- Falar é fácil._

_Estava ciente de que minha expressão transmitia certa insegurança. Não havia maneira de provar que estava correto, simplesmente não havia. Porém, não podia desistir com tanta rapidez._

_- Eu acho que... Que há pouquíssimas coisas que eu ame mais do que estar no campo, sentindo a adrenalina enquanto dou o melhor de mim em uma partida. Fui expulso do time e ver minha equipe jogar sem mim acabou comigo, os últimos jogos foram quase impossíveis de assistir. Eu daria tudo para estar lá, foi o que eu percebi. Tá, eu dei uma mancada das grandes, mas isso não quer dizer que não me arrependa. Eu só quero jogar, porque é o que faço de bom e o que gosto. Isso é basicamente tudo que eu desejo nesse momento, só preciso de alguém que acredite em mim._

_Simon me encarou por um tempo de forma indecifrável._

_- Obrigado por comparecer – foi dizendo. – Entro em contato em algumas semanas. _

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Para mim havia ficado claro que todo o discurso não servira para nada. Eu realmente sentia aquilo, mas devia ter soado como um monte de blá-blá-blá.

Era difícil para mim. Agora que meu pai parara de fazer planos para mim, eu investira em algo que eu realmente queria. Mas havia uma enorme probabilidade de eu ter destruído minhas chances meses antes. No fundo, eu achava que já sabia disso, por isso, ninguém mais sabia sobre aquelas minhas expectativas para o futuro.

Inspirando fundo, puxei o lacre da carta. Agora, só faltava ver o conteúdo. Cheio de adiar as coisas, arranquei a folha de dentro do envelope e li as primeiras linhas.

Então, quer dizer que no fim Simon Aspen me dera uma segunda chance.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Rose**

Estávamos quase na segunda semana de junho, ou seja, os resultados das provas seriam no dia seguinte. Apesar de já ter uma vaga garantida no time de Quadribol Holyhead Harpies, havia me esforçado ao máximo para obter notas satisfatórias. Afinal, eu não seria jogadora para sempre.

- Sei que vai se sair bem – disse Enzzo.

Sorri e o fitei. Enzzo McKenzie sustentava um sorriso meio triste, não pude deixar de notar. Estávamos observando da beira do Lago Negro a Lula Gigante divertindo-se.

- O que foi, Enzzo?

Ele soltou um muxoxo.

- Nada não.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, descrente.

- Mesmo?

Enzzo suspirou.

- Eu só pensei que, talvez... Sei lá.

Imediatamente, soube ao que ele se referia.

- Enzzo, eu sinto muito que alguém tenha feito aquela brincadeira de mau gosto no Dia dos Namorados. Eles são só um bando de babacas e você devia manda-los se ferrar!

O italiano riu.

- Você tem consciência de que eles são cinco vezes maiores que eu, não é? – de fato, Enzzo era tão fraco e mirrado, que devia pesar menos que eu.

- Bom, nesse caso, espere alguns anos e quando for o chefe deles, os faça pagar e se arrepender. Duvido muito que Mike Nott vá muito longe com aquele cérebro...

- O quê? – ele riu ainda mais e eu apenas dei os ombros. – Sabia que eu já tive uma quedinha por você?

- Por Merlin, isso é sério? – levei as mãos ao rosto.

- É sim, era tão improvável assim? Mas já tem alguns meses... Eu até confrontei o Malfoy depois daquele jogo em janeiro. Sabe, aquele que você me explicou tudo o que realmente aconteceu.

Sim, eu contara para Enzzo toda a verdade sobre absolutamente tudo. No fim, descobri que era bem melhor tê-lo como melhor amigo do que Kate – definitivamente.

- Mas relaxa! Eu já superei – Enzzo pareceu estar sendo sincero.

Levantei-me, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Vamos? Já são quase seis horas, melhor voltarmos para dentro.

Ele aceitou minha ajuda para se por de pé e, com meu braço enlaçado ao dele, andamos de volta para o castelo.

Eu estava lhe contando uma piada idiota que Albus havia me falado mais cedo, porém, fui interrompida quando alguém veio de encontrão conosco. Papéis e livros para todos os lados. Agora, havia três pessoas caídas sentadas no chão.

- Que merda! Desculpem-me, eu sou tão desastrada...

- Roxy! – exclamei.

A morena ergueu os olhos para mim.

- E aí, Rose? Que bom que esbarrei em você, é um prazer te ver viva depois de... Você sabe – ela deu um risinho de nervoso.

- É – sorri – Roxanne, onde está indo com todos esses livros? Digo, as provas finais já acabaram.

Ela tentava equilibrar a pilha de material novamente nos braços com auxílio meu e de Enzzo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Estou só vendo se encontro alguma solução para as brotoejas alérgicas que estão aparecendo no meu braço direito – dizia, ficando de pé.

- Você também? Bem, eu sei exatamente o que deve fazer. Já tentou pasta de losna? – sugeriu Enzzo.

Roxanne jogou tudo de novo no chão de um jeito dramático, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Oh meu Deus! Não brinca!

Enzzo ficou assustado com ação da minha prima, mas sorriu.

- Verdade! E no dia seguinte, já sumiu tudo.

- Caramba, você salvou minha vida! Sabe, é insuportável ter alergia a frutos do mar e chocolate, porque eu simplesmente adoro e vivo me esquecendo de que não posso comer. Quem diria que camarão era um fruto do mar? Você sabia isso? Fiquei chocada. Frutos do mar me fazem inchar feito um baiacu e chocolate me deixa toda empipocada.

Enzzo arqueou as sobrancelhas em concordância.

- Eu sei precisamente o que você quer dizer. Teve uma vez que tomei um copo de leite sem saber e, olha, foi simplesmente traumatizante.

Os dois ficaram se olhando com certa fascinação, até o moreno dizer:

- Ah, eu sou Enzzo McKenzie, por sinal.

- Roxanne Weasley, - eles se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos. – prima dela. – A garota apontou vagamente para mim, mas nenhum dos dois me olhou.

- Acho que tenho um pouco da pasta no meu malão, se quiser. Você é da Grifinória também, certo? – Enzzo mais afirmou do que perguntou ao olhar a cor da gravata de Roxanne. – Posso aproveitar e te ajudar com todos esses livros.

Eu estava impressionada com a desenvoltura de Enzzo. Ele não gaguejava, nem estava tímido, era como se tivesse tomado um tônico especial ou coisa assim. Após recolherem tudo, me olharam.

- Tudo bem se eu acompanha-la, Rose?- vi que a apreensibidade de Enzzo continuava ali, ainda que bem mais branda.

- Imagine, pode ir – fiz sinal para que fossem em frente. – Nos falamos mais tarde – pisquei um olho.

Cheguei à conclusão de que aquilo não podia ser coincidência.

-x-x-x-x-

**Narrado por Scorpius**

- É isso aí, cara! Conseguimos – disse Mark lendo pela segunda vez minha carta de aceitação. – Conseguimos tudo que queríamos esse ano.

- E outras coisas que não prevíamos – comentei, deitado na cama.

Ele riu.

- Com certeza.

- Então, o que vai fazer quando tudo acabar?

Mark sentou-se na cama ao lado.

- Estou pensando em ir pro Profeta, ver se tem algo que eu possa fazer lá. Posso virar editor-chefe um dia, quem sabe.

- Meu amigo, de você não duvido nada.

Ele se arremessou de costas no colchão.

- Foi um ano e tanto, hein?

- Surpreendente, para dizer o mínimo – respondi.

Mark ergueu a cabeça levemente.

- Valeu, Scorpius. Quero dizer, de verdade. Por causa da uvinha e tudo mais, pela sua amizade.

Sorri.

- Eu que agradeço. Não acho que teria tido coragem para fazer metade das coisas que fiz se você não estivesse lá.

Ficamos um momento em silêncio e então, caímos no riso.

- Isso soou um pouco gay, não foi? – perguntei.

- É, totalmente, mas foda-se! Eu te amo, cara.

- Tudo bem se eu não disser nada de volta? Está pegando mal para minha reputação essa conversa.

- Você nem tem mais reputação, esqueceu?

- Putz, tem razão. Ah, tanto faz – cruzei os braços atrás da cabeça. – Não querendo parecer gay de novo, mas nós vamos continuar a nos ver quando o ano acabar, certo? Quer dizer, ainda somos melhores amigos.

Mark riu.

- Eu sou que nem merda grudada na sola do seu sapato. Não vou a lugar algum.

- Bela metáfora, Cooper.

- Estou dizendo, sou ótimo com as palavras. Tenho futuro no jornalismo.

- Ora, eu nunca disse o contrário.

-x-x-x-x-

Na semana seguinte, recebemos nossas notas. Rose e eu brincamos, apostando quem tiraria os melhores resultados. Sacanagem do destino ou não, ficamos com as mesmas notas. Exatamente as mesmas.

Tivemos as comemorações de encerramento do ano e, logo a seguir, o jantar de despedidas que antecederia a nossa volta para casa.

A Diretora McGonagall fez o discurso inspirador que fazia todo ano – eu quase já havia decorado após sete anos. Corvinal levou a Taça das Casas e Grifinória, a Taça de Quadribol. Não fiquei chateado, era merecido.

Todos pareciam agitados e alegres, menos a antiga "amiga" de Rose, Kate Smeath, que parecia não ver a hora de dar o fora dali. Mark e Dominique ficaram trocando olhares inapropriados sentados a suas respectivas mesas. O Potter parecia mais animado que de costume, conversando com um grupo de amigos grifinórios. O irmão mais novo de Rose e a outra Potter se falavam, cheios dos risinhos. Er... Ok, então. Por fim, ali estava ela. Minha namorada – há, eu podia chama-la assim agora. Apenas a ruiva mais fantástica do mundo, as outras que me perdoassem. Ela sorria para mim, um sorriso que dizia "Tudo está perfeito". Devolvi-lhe o sorriso.

De fato, eu não conseguia imaginar as coisas melhores do que estavam.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:** Ah, postei mesmo! Tava tudo prontinho aqui, pensei em aguardar mais uns dias, mas vocês merecem capítulo, hunf. Agora, só resta o epílogo, que por sinal é bem curtin... Detesto finalizar histórias, me dói que é uma coisa! Bom, despedidas deixo para a próxima. Ainda não é o completo fim. Eu não tenho intenção de fazer nenhuma continuação, mas acho que todos concordam que essa fic é melhor sendo a única.

Tenho ideias para outra Rose/Scorpius (será que um dia eu me cansarei deles?), todo mundo deve estar de saco cheio das minhas fics desse ship. Whatever. Provavelmente, vou escrever e postar HAUSHAUSHU' Descobri que é quase impossível voltar a escrever em 3ª pessoa – o epílogo foi uma triste tentativa. Sei lá, peguei o hábito de usar a 1ª pessoa e agora não consigo mais largar. (Eu ia fazer alguma piada besta agora, mas melhor ficar na minha.)

Não temam, queridos leitores... Para sua infelicidade, sempre estarei aqui escrevendo sobre a nova geração. Aww, my little babies *-*

Beijooooos!


	17. Epílogo: Para Sempre Adversários

**Seis anos depois...**

- Ande, Malfoy. Não tenho muito tempo.

Estavam do lado de fora do vestiário. Todos já aguardavam nas arquibancadas, por isso, aquele corredor se encontrava deserto.

- Só vim desejar boa sorte – Scorpius disse inocentemente.

Rose ficou sensibilizada e sorriu.

- Nossa, é sério? Obrigada. Ainda que eu saiba que você está secretamente desejando nossa derrota.

- Claro que não! Aliás, sou seu fã nº1.

- Assim como todos os seus colegas de time. Ok, ok, vá em frente. Eu finjo que acredito.

- Isso é um pouco duro da sua parte, não acha?

A ruiva suspirou.

- Tudo bem, então. Boa sorte! – Rose deu-lhe um rápido beijo.

- Bem melhor, mas... Continuo convencido de que você precisará de mais sorte que eu. Você sabe, estamos ganhando jogo atrás de jogo.

- Pois bem, essa final já é nossa, sinto informar. Mas eu deixo você tocar na taça do campeonato, pelo menos você terá um gostinho da sensação de vitória.

- Wow, quanta confiança, porém...

- Aquele episódio de anos atrás não se repetirá, querido.

- ...Porém, eu acho que você deveria usar algo para reforçar. Só por garantia – ele revirou os bolsos.

Rose rolou os olhos, impaciente.

- Scorpius, esse é realmente o momento? Nós já devíamos estar em campo e...

De repente, Scorpius se ajoelhou e retirou do bolso um pequeno e delicado anel dourado com uma pedrinha brilhante no topo. Rose boquiabriu-se, não esperando de forma alguma aquela proposta.

- Você gostaria de usa-lo? Acho que te trará mais sorte que a mim.

- Scorpius...

- Case-se comigo, Rose – ele disse finalmente, agora transmitindo seriedade.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e acenou freneticamente, sussurrando um "sim". Segurou o choro, quando ele retirou sua luva para por o anel em seu dedo. Ficou admirando aquele objeto dourado com fascinação por alguns instantes, mas logo arrancou a luva das mãos do noivo.

- Isso foi golpe baixo – deu-lhe um fraco soco no ombro. – Não vou pegar leve com você por causa disso.

- Espero que não. Eu adoro uma competição de verdade.

Rose começou a se afastar, dando largos passos para trás.

- Na realidade, acho que vou é pegar bem pesado.

- Estou esperando ansiosamente – ele respondeu sorrindo marotamente, mesmo ela estando consideravelmente distante.

- Estou falando sério!

- Eu também.

Ela deu um breve sorriso antes de virar na curva. Scorpius podia jurar que ouviu gritinhos de felicidade estridentes vindos daquele lado.

-x-x-x-x-

- Capitães, apertem as mãos – disse o juiz.

Rose e Scorpius se aproximaram, usando respectivamente os uniformes do Holyhead Harpies e do Puddlemere United.

- Pronta para perder, Weasley? – Scorpius brincou, resgatando seu tom dos velhos tempos.

Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha petulante.

- É Sra. Malfoy para você – ela disse e ele não segurou o sorriso.

Que a disputa começasse!

Fim.

-x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x-

**N/a: **Tudo bem, agora sim acabou. Fim fraquinho, eu sei, mas era só pra dar conclusão que eu achei que a fic merecia. Obrigada a todos que tiveram paciência comigo e com a minha demora, deve ser realmente um saco que os capítulos dependessem de uma autora tão atrapalhada, mas pelo menos consegui chegar ao final. Vale Tudo sempre será uma das minhas favoritas, assim como os leitores lindos dessa história *-* Cada palavra de incentivo me ajudou e, como sou uma pessoa que depende muito de estímulos, posso afirmar que não teria chagado aqui sem vocês. Obrigada de novo :D

Como eu disse numa das notas anteriores, essa fic não terá continuação, mas acho que todos estão de acordo né? O que virá pela frente para esses dois fica pela imaginação de vocês!

Logo deve ter uma nova história por aí, é sempre uma honra escrever sobre a nova geração. (Pois é, não faço outra coisa u.u)

Um enorme beijo para cada um e carinho da autora! Amo vocês *-*

Até a próxima... Bye bye!


End file.
